Uzumaki Prodigy
by Uwaah
Summary: Naruto is a prodigy in class and in team 7, Uchiha Sasuke is NOT happy about his skills and claims them as rivals from their first day at the academy. Naruto is loved by many girls, but he loves only one shy little Hyuga. Probably NaruHina SmartNaruto.
1. Prologue - First Day

**Uzumaki Prodigy**

Me: Hello, My SECOND! Lol-! This time Naruto is a BOY! And a hell of a smart one too… and hot.

Naruto: OH YEAH! This one I support.

Sasuke: No, I'm the awesome character of the manga… Hell people like me better than the Dobe.

Naruto: I'm sorry I think you're the DOBE this time NUAHAHAHA!

Me: Nope, both geniuses!

Naruto & Sasuke: WHAAT!

Sakura: So… Naruto is hot, huh?

Kakashi: Ne, ne give Author some air…

Me: Kakashi~~! Anyway… Hinata got a big role in this one… She's awesome OH YEAH!

Hinata: A-arigatou.

Naruto: Hina-chaaaaaan~~~~

Hinata: *Add – Madly blush.*

Me: We'll start out with a prologue the start of the academy. I do not own Naruto or its character or else I would live a happy life T_T' But hell I live with my mother so I want to commit suicide every day…

* * *

><p>Summary: Naruto is a prodigy in class and in team seven. Uchiha Sasuke is NOT happy about his skills and claims them as rivals from their first day at the academy. Naruto is loved by many~ girls, but he loves only one shy little Hyuga. Probably NaruHina SmartNaruto.<p>

''Yo'' – Talking

_'Hina-chaaaaaan' – Thinking_

**''Kit'' – Talking for Demon/Summoning/Inner Sakura/Jutsu.**

_**'Kurama' – Thinking for Demon/Summoning/Inner Sakura/**_

Warning - … Eh, nothing much this is a pilot so I won't continue this unless I get some reviews.

**BETA: Nienerz**

* * *

><p>Prologue – First day.<p>

Uzumaki Naruto was standing in front of the ninja academy, at that time he was just seven and ready for anything. His hair was blond, spiky and with two bangs framing his face (Think Minato) he had deep blue eyes and whiskered cheeks. He was wearing a black t-shirt with an orange spiral on the back symbolizing the Uzumaki clan, orange pants and blue shinobi sandals. All in all he looked exactly like the fourth Hokage.

It was his first day at the academy and the ceremony was about to start he walked in quietly and shyly, taking a seat beside a boy with a pineapple ponytail. He smiled excited, but as shy as ever.

''Hey, I'm Nara Shikamaru, you?'' The newly dubbed Shikamaru asked, whilst Naruto turned his head around smiling a nervous smile and then answering; ''Uzumaki Naruto.'' Smiling they got to know each other better and Naruto also met an Akimichi Chouji, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino. Turns out he got along pretty well with all four of them.

''Oi! Hinata, over here.'' Kiba yelled calling a shy, cute girl over. She blushed noticing all four were staring at her, and walked over to them. ''O-ohayo Kiba-kun, Shino-kun.'' She said with a low voice playing with her fingers.

"Nice to see you again Hinata. This is Akimichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru and Uzumaki Naruto." Shino said introducing each boy at the table. "O-ohayo, I-I'm H-Hyuga Hinata." She said smiling at the three.

Chouji and Shikamaru greeted whilst Naruto was staring, until a hand slapped him at the back of his head. ''Stop staring at her.'' Kiba said overprotectively. Naruto scratched the back of his head before shyly responding. ''Sorry, I have it with staring at pretty girls.'' Smiling nervously he looked over to Hinata who were now blushing madly.

"Oh, right… Here take a seat.'' Naruto said standing up allowing her to sit down where he sat. ''Look who's the ladies' man.'' Kiba said looking at all the girls who were staring at Naruto.

There sat on the middle table in the whole class; a blushing Uzumaki, a blushing Hyuga, a half asleep Nara, an eating Akimichi, a bored looking Aburame and a laughing Inuzuka. ''Sorry, I don't really talk to people often so I don't really know what to do or say.'' Naruto admitted, blushing.

In the background Naruto and the others could hear whispers like 'Who's the hunk?', 'He's such a gentleman,' and even 'I wouldn't mind getting that all to myself.' Hearing all this Naruto blushed even more.

''Arigatou Naruto-kun.'' Hinata said smiling a shy smile before sitting down.

Naruto, Kiba and Shino sat behind Hinata, Shikamaru and Chouji when their new sensei came in smiling.

''Okay class, I am Umino Iruka, your sensei. You way call me Iruka-sensei or Umino-sensei if you wish.'' He said smiling at the class. ''Now let's start with introducing ourselves, only have to tell us about your name and dream.'' He said pointing to a raven haired boy.

''I'm Uchiha Sasuke; my dream is to surpass my brother.'' Sasuke said (A/N: This is before the Uchiha massacre). The round went to a pink-haired girl, ''I'm Haruno Sakura, my dream is to… um… haven't thought about it yet.'' then to a pale blond, ''I'm Yamanaka Ino, my dream is to surpass my father.'' Then a certain dog boy, ''I'm Inuzuka Kiba and this is Akamaru, my dream is to become a great shinobi with Akamaru by my side.'' Then Aburame… ''I'm Aburame Shino, I don't have a dream.'' He simply said, moving on to our favorite blond, ''I'm Uzumaki Naruto; my dream is to become Hokage and protect this village no matter what the situation is.'' After that it was Hinata, Shikamaru and Chouji. And the rest of the class finished quickly.

''So, I want to know if anyone of you knows what a ninjas' life energy is.'' Iruka asked watching a few students raising their hands. He looked at Naruto and motioned for him to talk.

''It's called chakra; it's the energy a ninja needs when performing a Jutsu. That energy has two parts. The body energy there is in each of the billions of your cells, and the spiritual energy gained through training and other experiences. These two types are combined, so by bringing out and releasing chakra, you can use a Jutsu. This is done through performing seals with your hands.'' Naruto explained with a gentle smile.

''That's correct, Naruto. Good job.'' Iruka said happily.

''We're friends with a genius Shino.'' Kiba said elbowing Shino, whilst Naruto blushed faintly by the praising.

-Lunch break-

Naruto was walking out alone looking for his new friends. That thought made him smile. ''OI! NARUTO!'' Kiba yelled waving at Naruto. He looked over at his direction seeing Shikamaru, Shino, Chouji, Kiba and Hinata sitting on the lawn.

Naruto ran over to them smiling like never before, sitting down talking small talks with them.

''So, Naruto… how do you know so much?'' Chouji asked munching on some chips. Naruto had answered all the questions in class and were now seen as a smart guy.

''I read a lot. It sort of gets stuck in my head after I read it.'' Naruto answered smiling faintly.

''You mean like a photographic memory?'' Shikamaru suggested.

''No, more like me 'arresting' this information making me the jail.'' Naruto grinned.

''Oi, Naruto… all the girls are looking at you, you need a haircut.'' Kiba said.

Naruto looked around and indeed all the girls were staring at him, making him blush bit by bit. He looked over to the raven-haired boy who dubbed himself as Uchiha Sasuke. The thought of someone having the rest of the girls' attention made him sigh in relief. ''Sorry, Kiba-san I like my hair and I'm attractive.'' Naruto bluntly said.

''Show off. Hinata, want to exchange?'' Kiba asked holding an Onigiri.

''B-but Kiba-kun, I only have onigiri.'' Hinata stammered.

Naruto packed out his lunch, about to eat when getting interrupted by a drooling dog. Feeling pity for the dog Naruto sat his bento box down and smiled. In the box was Teriyaki Chicken and rise. The others looked at him and he just blushed at the attention. ''Sorry, wasn't I supposed to do that?'' he asked looking down at Akamaru.

''You gave up your lunch for my dog?'' Kiba asked, then walked over to him handing Naruto an Onigiri. ''I like you man, you're my new best friend.'' He continued as Naruto grabbed the onigiri. Kiba sat down next to him still noticing all the girls starring at the gentle blond.

Akamaru ate happily Narutos lunch barking at the taste. It was good of course. Chouji and Shikamaru were staring up at the sky watching clouds; Kiba was talking about him and Akamarus adventures, Hinata was listening to Kiba, Shino played with a bug or two and Naruto was blushing at all the attention and looks he got from the girls.

''Shino-san, why do you like bugs so much?'' Naruto asked smiling at the silent boy. ''Bugs are misunderstood creatures, always seen as disgusting and ugly. I see them as fascinating and strong creatures. Why? Because they take care of themselves at a very young age, proving to us that we are the weak ones.'' Shino answered sounding like he had it under control, which he did.

The break was now over and the six friends walked in again.

''Okay students; now let me see how good you are at Taijutsu. Everyone knows what that is right? For those who don't know; Taijutsu is hand to hand combat. No Kenjutsu, no Ninjutsu, no Genjutsu. Understood?'' Iruka asked looking his students over outside the academy.

''HAI SENSEI.'' The children confirmed.

''Good. First pair, Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke.'' Iruka announced whilst the two boys got over to the field.

''Now that you're here, make the symbol of ''combat'' it's the proper protocols.'' Iruka said showing them the sign. Naruto and Sasuke both made that sign and began.

Naruto swung low landing a kick in his stomach, only for Sasuke to fall over on his hands and quickly get up. Sasuke then sent a barrage of punches at Naruto, but he dodged them all except one hitting him en the jaw, making him fly a little up. When Naruto was flying a little he took the opportunity to kick Sasuke in the head sending him to the ground.

Now Naruto was standing over Sasuke with a fist only inches from his face, and a smile when he realized he won. ''Winner Uzumaki Naruto.'' Naruto stood up listening to the fan girls squeal and yelling his name.

''HN, lucky shot.'' Sasuke defended.

''Actually, you lack of speed.'' Naruto said bluntly not realizing what he said until he replayed it in his head.

''GRR, THAT'S IT! FROM NOW ON YOU ARE MY RIVAL!'' Sasuke yelled out obviously angry.

''Um, Uchiha-san, I'm sorry, really.'' Naruto raised his hands in surrenders.

''NO! YOU ARE MY RIVAL AND WE SHALL STAY LIKE THAT!'' Sasuke yelled out again totally out of character.

Naruto gulped a little nervous to how Sasukes fan girls would react to it. He held out to fingers in the sign of ''Harmony'', and so did Sasuke whilst growling. Naruto stepped over to his friends again, with his head down. ''Great fight man.'' Kiba commented. ''Very strategic.'' Shino said. ''G-great fight N-Naruto-kun.'' Hinata blushed.

''Thanks.'' Naruto smiled at his friends looking over to the now fighting ones… Shikamaru and Chouji.

''Umm… Sensei…?'' Chouji looked at his sensei.

''Yes, Chouji?'' Iruka asked.

''I really don't want to beat up my friend.'' Chouji said smiling.

''That's not what we're doing Chouji. This is a traditional Shinobi Spar,'' Iruka explained holding his tablet, ''even the Hokage and his friends did it to get stronger.''

''It's okay, I lose by forfeit. It's too troublesome anyways…'' Shikamaru stated.

Iruka sighed. ''He got no drive at all. He'll be a Genin forever.'' Kiba said bluntly. ''Not necessarily, why? Because he may live a very long life and thing-'' Shino got interrupted by Kibas annoyance. ''Don't be such a nitpicker man.'' Naruto could only sigh at his friends.

''Stupid Shikamaru, HE'S the troublesome one, and Chouji's spineless.'' Ino exclaimed.

''Ino-chan, you know them?'' Sakura asked.

''Yeah our parents…''

''Fine; Shikamaru, Chouji, the symbol of ''Harmony''.'' Iruka said moving on to the next one.

After the matches Iruka began telling the students about their abilities. ''Okay, the best fighter I'll have to say is Naruto. Congratulations Naruto, you thought about your moves, and when Sasuke thought he had you there you surprised him with that kick. Sasuke, don't underestimate your enemies, they might come back and bite you in the ass. Sakura, Ino… You both need work and to take this seriously or else you'll die on your first mission. Chouji and Shikamaru; there comes a time when you'll have to fight someone dear to you, for the sake of the village, keep that in mind. Shino, you showed good strategy but you lack of power. Kiba, very good but you need a brain… (A/N: SO RANDOM!) Hinata, pretty good, the best girl till now…'' The list went on and on and stopped when he was done and the bell rang for them to go home. (A/N: In other words... I'm lazy.)

After school outside.

''See you guys tomorrow.'' Naruto said waving at the 5 others before splitting up.

_'Yup, today was awesome, so much acknowledgement and so little time… through its kind of embarrassing how all those people stared at me. Hinata-san is so adorable… Uchiha-san is scary… Kiba-san, Shino-san, Chouji-san, and Shikamaru-san are great… Yamanaka-san and Haruno-san are pretty scary when they want to be.'_ Naruto thought on his way home.

**''Oi, gaki. Don't show off too much, the villagers would only hate you more for being dangerously strong.'' **Kyuubi warned.

_'I know, Kurama-nii. But I don't want to be dead-last. What am I going to learn today?' _Naruto said sounding like an awesome dude.

**''How to take a nap? Lie down on your couch and fall asleep, then wake up later same day felling like shit.''** Kurama lectured.

_'TO GRANDPA IT IS!'_ Naruto then ran off to the Hokage tower.

At the old man's office.

''Jii-san?'' Naruto said looking around.

''Ah, Naruto-kun… come here for a moment.'' Sarutobi said motioning for him to come over.

''Ojii-san I want to talk about my first day! I made some new friends, and some new enemies…. SO AWESOME!'' Naruto exclaimed.

''Well, Naruto-kun… sounds like you had a great day. How was the teaching?''

''Easy… I'm number one at everything already, but I want to graduate at the same time as my friends.''

''Tell me about your new friends, Naruto-kun.'' The Hokage said smiling.

''Shino-san is really quiet, but deep when it comes to his bugs. Chouji-san eats a lot but has a good heart, he sees underneath a person not outside. Shikamaru-san is really lazy, but funny at sometimes. Kiba-san… I think that dude is crazy… he scares me… Hinata-san…'' At this Naruto blushed. ''Is very adorable and kind… and pretty… and strong… really a lovely girl.''

''Seems someone has a crush.'' Sarutobi teased.

''N-no JII-SAN!'' Naruto blushed like crazy.

''Oh please Naruto-kun, you'll realize it and stop fighting it when you get older.''

''Kurama-nii taught me how to take a nap…'' Naruto and the Hokage sweat dropped at this.

''Interesting.''

-At Ichiraku's ramen stand-

''Teuchi-san, large miso ramen please.'' Naruto ordered sitting down on the chair at Ichiraku's ramen.

''Coming right up, Naruto. How was your first day at the academy then?'' Teuchi asked.

''Awesome, I made some new friends and I'm the smartest in class.'' Naruto bragged.

''Ne, ne, Naruto-kun don't brag.'' Ayame said.

''Sorry Ayame-nee-chan, it's just great to be acknowledged.'' He said smiling warming. ''Though, I could avoid the stares from the girls… It's scary.''

**''BEWARE OF THE FAN GIRLS KIT!''** Kurama teased.

Naruto chuckled in his mind at the comment. _'I got you to save me, right Kura-nii?'_

**''Of course Kit, always.''**

Naruto finished his the ordered ramen and the thirteen others… and paid. He then went home to get some rest. _'Guess I'm going to try that nap thing out, nee Kurama-nii?'_

**''BWUHAHAHAHA! Good luck Kit.''** Kurama laughed a little and took a nap.

* * *

><p>Me: Sucky ending I know… As you know… or don't… I don't give a damn… This is just a pilot. So tell me if you want more or if this was a one-shot that couldn't count as a one-shot…. X.x'?<p>

Sasuke: I'LL KILL THAT DOBE!

Naruto: I'LL KILL YA' ALL!

Kakashi: Nee, relax please…

Me: Now if this story will continue I have to decide a special ability to Naruto. NO NOT A BLOODLINE! Like the wood element… or Sais painting thingy… or Gaaras sand ya' get it?

NOW TO CHOICE NR. ONE!

It's an original, thank you very much…

Ninja arts: Card to action;

Naruto has a stack of Suit cards… you know with the king and queens etc… taking a card out he can bring the thing to life, by saying the words ''Ninja Arts: Card to Offense'' (Laaame, I know…?) the king, queen, jack will come to life and fight for the Jutsu caster, in offense, whilst from 2-10 and ace will come out like little slaves in defense. ''Ninja Arts: Card to Defence''.

This art can be used in 'Kinjutsu' and 'Ninjutsu', in Kinjutsu Naruto will use wires to control the cards – there can cut through trees if wanted. Also used as shurikens and can enlarge themselves if the user want to.

CHOICE NR. TWO!

Iron style;

The iron style can be used to a lot of things; in this Jutsu Naruto uses all five elements to make it as strong as it is, it can be used to trap someone, making weapons on the place, 'iron fist' as an actual iron fist making Naruto incredibly strong. So Nin- Tai- and Kinjutsu. However the Iron style got a weakness, if used too long transformed parts will not turn back to normal again, and it is weak to Genjutsu.

Ninjutsu will have no effect on this one; use fire it will weaken the wind part of it, but make the earth part stronger and the water part will defeat the fire that's been attacking it. Use wind, weaken the lightning, strengthen the fire and be beaten by the same fire. Use lighting, weaken the earth, strengthen the water and die by the wind. Use earth weakens the water, strengthens the wind and killed by the lightning. Use water weakens the fire, strengthens the lighting and killed by the earth.

So simple… e_e'!

CHOICE NR. THREE!

Leaves;

Think Gaara… when I say this. You know how the sand always protects Gaara? Think of it in LEAVES version. Same techniques, same reason and same automatic shell. You like it? I do xD!

Well, thank you Review if you want more, and remember to vote '1', '2' or '3'. Jaa…


	2. Chapter 1 - Sensei is Late

**Uzumaki Prodigy**

Me: 'eeey guys. I choose to put up chapter 1, because… 522 hits on one day… o_o'! OH YEEAAH! Well, here is the statistic for our blonde's ability voting shit.

Ninja Arts; Card to Action: **TWO VOTES! (2)**

Iron style: **FOUR VOTES! (4)**

Leaves: **FIVE VOTES! (5)**

Naruto: PEOPLE LOVE ME!

Sasuke: Don't get your hopes too high… dobe.

Naruto: TEMEE! So NaruHina moment in this chapter?

Me: OF COURSE ALWAYS!

Sakura: You're still making me their teammate right?

Me: Aren't telling.

Sasuke: Shut up an continue on your disclaim.

Me: I do not own Naruto; if I did I would totally pull that stick out of Sasukes ass, the way Naruto did with that stick inside of Son in 570. FROG FU! Newest… Kung Fu…

* * *

><p>Summary: Naruto is a prodigy in class and in team seven. Uchiha Sasuke is NOT happy about his skills and claims them as rivals from their first day at the academy. Naruto is loved by many~ girls, but he loves only one shy little Hyuga. Probably NaruHina SmartNaruto.<p>

''Yo'' – Talking

'_Hina-chaaaaaan' – Thinking_

**''Kit'' – Talking for Demon/Summoning/Inner Sakura/Jutsu.**

_**'Kurama' – Thinking for Demon/Summoning/Inner Sakura/**_

_**Warning – May or may not contain spoilers…**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 – I Love Hinata.<p>

5 years later at the same academy, the same class, and the same characters. Naruto now wearing a blue hoodie jacket with a red spiral on the back and short sleeves, a dark orange t-shirt, bandages to his elbows and blue loose shorts to right under his knees, shuriken holster on his back, kunai holster wrapped around his right tight, blue shinobi sandals and a hitai-ate around his forehead.

Walking in the class he immediately saw Hinata sitting between two other. He sighed in irritation. These past 5 years got Naruto to realize that from the day he met her, he loved her. He walked over to sit down a seat away from the Uchiha. ''Morning' Uchiha-san.'' Naruto greeted smiling.

''Hn.'' Sasuke responded.

_'He's still mad about five years ago... and the most embarrassing thing a month ago.' _At that thought Naruto choked on his own salvia, as he coughed all the fan girls looked at him worried. Now Naruto blushed at the attention.

**''You can't expect them to forget. The two 'hottest' guys in class making every fan girls dream come true. YES, EXACTLY! YAOI!'' **Kurama teased.

DEMON ILLUSION; FLASHBACK NO JUTSU!

_Naruto ran to class, today they had Taijutsu exam. The sparring partners were based on strength, so Naruto knew he would fight one stronger or weaker… of course it had to be weaker, he was the strongest after all. At the thought of fighting Sasuke again he looked down on the ground._

_In class he spotted his friends talking… without him. ''Morning' guys.'' He greeted sitting down next to Hinata. ''O-ohayo Naruto-kun.'' Hinata greeted. Naruto, who was very inpatient, immediately pulled her into a hug. ''Hina-chaaaaaan.'' He said smiling into her neck, unaware that she just fainted._

_Outside the academy it was time to spar._

_''Are you alright Hina-chan?'' Naruto asked. ''Y-yeah I'm fine, Naruto-kun.'' She replied smiling. ''Good, I thought I just killed you there.'' Naruto sighed in relief._

_''Uzumaki Naruto vs. Uchiha Sasuke.'' Iruka called up._

_''Crap, he's going to be after me again.'' Naruto then walked up to the field smiling gentle in hope that would calm him down._

_''I'm going to win this time, Uzumaki.'' Sasuke declared._

_''Um, I already said sorry the last time Uchiha-san.'' Naruto reminded._

_''Don't care. Fight me with all you have.''_

_''All? I don't want to kill you.''_

_''GR, THAT'S IT! DIE UZUMAKI!'' Sasuke called out, running towards him aiming a kick in his stomach, only for Naruto to dodge by hopping in the air. Sasuke then aimed his kick a little higher hitting Naruto on the leg, making him fall to the ground whilst pulling Sasuke with him._

_That moment every girl screamed at them, with hearts in their eyes… Sasuke and Naruto landing lip locking. ''KYAA!'' Naruto yelled pushing Sasuke away. ''UCHIHA-SAN, THAT KISS WAS RESERVED!''_

_''YOU THINK I WANTED TO KISS YOU UZUMAKI?'' Sasuke defended. ''AND YOU PULLED ME DOWN WITH YOU!''_

_''D-DAMN YOU! THAT KISS WASN'T YOURS! IT NEVER HAPPENED AND WE'LL NEVER SPEAK OF IT AGAIN!'' Naruto finished._

_''DEAL!'' Sasuke agreed._

_They now looked over to all the girls, who still had hearts in their eyes. Looking over at the boys, they laughed their asses off. Hinata standing there like an outsider were wide-eyed and gaping._

_''Hina-chan…'' Naruto whispered. ''I SWEAR IT DIDN'T MEAN ANYTHING HINA-CHAAAAAAAN!''_

_''N-Naruto-kun, I didn't know you and Sasuke-kun swung that way.'' She assumed blushing._

_''EHH!'' Sasuke and Naruto yelled looking at the poor girl._

_''Huh?'' Sasuke wondered about that enormous killer intent directed on him, looking over to the boy on the ground next to him he just found the source._

_''Uchiha-san… I'll kill you.'' Naruto dangerously whispered._

_After a while Sasukes head was in the ground and Naruto had cleared the misunderstanding to Hinata. _

DEMON ILLUSION: KAI!

_'Don't remind me, Nii-san.' _Naruto shivered.

''Oi, Naruto. You should give up on him, he'll never become human.'' Shikamaru said from behind.

''I know but-'' Naruto was interrupted by two fan girls running through the door.

''FIRST!''

Naruto heard them fighting until they came over to the table Naruto and Sasuke was sitting at. ''I want to sit between them!'' The girls in class yelled, but quieted down when Naruto raised.

''What if I move, Uchiha-san sits in the middle and two lucky girls can sit next to him.'' Naruto suggested smiling at the fan girls, who were either fainting or blushing by his smile. Now seeing that he couldn't get any answers out of them, he decided to speak. ''Okay, that's how we do it. Now what about those two girls sitting next to Hyuga-san? Come on don't be shy.'' He said making them move away from the place, but seeing that Sasuke wasn't willing to cooperate.

''Uchiha-san… What about you move to the middle or I'll sell you to the hot-springs female department.'' Naruto dangerously whispered. Sasuke knew when he said that, he didn't joke, so he moved at place letting the two girls move around him.

Naruto smirked whilst looking at Hinata. _'I'm a genius.' _He thought moving quickly to one side of Hinata. ''Hina-chan, how are you?'' Naruto asked hugging the girl.

''N-Naruto-kun… I'm fine thank you. How about you?'' The shy Hyuga asked.

''I'm fine now. I get to sit beside you now, I'm happy~'' Naruto hugged her tighter, making Hinata blush deeply.

''Oi, Naruto stop hug-rape Hinata.'' Kiba commented making Naruto blush deeply.

''My intentions are pure Kiba-san, I decided to wait with stuff like that until I get married.'' Naruto replied mentally adding _'with Hina-chan.'_

After a moment or two, Iruka came in with a smiling face. ''Okay students, from today off you're officially Genins. MEANING, you're the lowest of the lowest after academy students of course. Now to pronounce rookie of the year… with a total score of maximum points; the rookie of the year is Uzumaki Naruto.'' This got Narutos attention and the fan girls who squealed, people congratulating him, ignoring the killer intent the raven-haired boy sent to the blond.

''Huh, I'm that good? Awesome.'' Naruto bluntly said.

''Congrats dude, you deserved it.'' Kiba congratulated, while Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino and Hinata agreed.

''Thanks guys.'' Naruto replied smiling gently.

''Okay, quiet down. I SAID QUIET!'' Iruka yelled using the big ass head Jutsu. ''Now, we have to go over the teams and we'll start with team number one…'' Naruto zoned out.

_'Hina-chan, I want to be with Hina-chan… Being with Hina-chan without pure intentions…' _At that thought Naruto choked on his own salvia… _'Stupid thought, don't listen to the other side of you Naruto… Respect Hinata-san.' _**''Kit, check out her knockers.'' **Kurama teased. _'NII-SAN! YOU PERVERTED IDIOT; DON'T THINK ABOUT HINATA-SAN LIKE THAT!' _Naruto scowled.

''Now to team seven; Uzumaki Naruto,'' Narutos thoughts got interrupted and he immediately looked up, ''Uchiha Sasuke,'' THUD, was the sound of two preteens slamming their heads down on the table, and if you looked closely all fan girls perked up already praying to Kami-sama to be on that team, ''and Haruno Sakura.'' Now everybody went deaf 'cause of the kunoichis celebration, and once again Naruto and Sasukes head was in the table.

''Team eight; Hyuga Hinata,'' Naruto again paid attention to who he was going to beat up, to switch team, ''Inuzuka Kiba,'' Iruka then got interrupted by Naruto tackling Kiba, who was sitting in front of him.

''SWITCH WITH ME!'' Naruto demanded.

''NO, I'M NOT GOING TO BE WITH THE BROODING BASTARD!'' Kiba replied.

''SWITCH WITH ME, OR I'LL KICK YOUR ASS TIL NEXT WEEK!''

''WHAT HAPPENED TO THE SHY GENIUS I KNEW FIVE YEARS AGO?''

''I WANT TO BE ON THE SAME TEAM AS HINATA-SAN!''

''I THOUGHT YOUR INTENSION WAS PURE!''

''IT IS, I WANT TO BE WITH HER!''

At this point Kiba knew he wasn't talking about the teams. ''Get off of me…'' Kiba growled quietly, looking at their position. Kiba had his back on the ground while spreading his legs, and in between said legs was our favorite blond leaning over. ''I knew you were gay.''

''At least I'm seme.'' Naruto scratched his chin nervously, while being pushed away by Kiba.

''As I was saying…'' Iruka started whilst Naruto and Kiba took their seats again, ''the last and third member of team eight is; Aburame Shino.'' Naruto jumped Shinos way while saying his name in a happy-go-lucky voice.

While still in the air saying his name, Shino turned around and with a cold voice; ''No.'' was heard. Naruto hit the ground in front of him, crying Anime waterfall tears.

''W-why?'' Naruto asked still crying waterfall tears.

''As Kiba said… why? Because Sasuke is really a brooding bastard and Sakura is a mere fan girl. You can't work with them.'' Shino said quietly.

''Great… I'm with apparently my 'rival', as he put it so nicely and a fan girl. I'm not going to be strong, I'm not going to be Hokage and I'm not going to protect my precious people.'' Naruto cried walking over to his seat, with a dark atmosphere around him.

''Team nine is still running so team ten; Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji.'' Three THUDS were heard coming from said preteens banging their head in the table. ''Okay that's it for now, eat your lunch and come back to meet your Jounin senseis.

To lunch.

Naruto was walking down the road with a bento box in his hands when he caught Sakura sitting being all depressed. He walked over to her and without her noticing it; he sat down next to her on the bench. ''Something bothering you Haruno-san?'' Naruto asked smiling politely as Sakura looked up blushing madly.

''N-no, Naruto-kun… or yes. Sasuke-kun can't seem to accept that we're a team now, we have to get to know each other.'' Sakura replied sighing in depression.

''Ne, Haruno-san we can always get to know each other now. What's your hobby?'' He asked.

''Huh, I like reading and do it a lot in my free time. What about you?'' Sakura replied smiling.

''Hm, in my free time I usually trains, read, hang out with my friends… cooking.'' Naruto hold out his bento box in front of her. ''You want to taste? I've never got any critic, especially from Kiba-sans dog, Akamaru-san, man he loves it.'' He grinned, making Sakura blush.

_'He's so charming.' _She thought. **''SHANNARO, I THINK HE LIKES US!'' **Inner Sakura exclaimed. ''Sure I would love to taste.'' Naruto took out some chopsticks from, god knows where, giving it to Sakura smiling. She took a bite of the food and felt like in heaven. ''It's really delicious Naruto-kun.''

Naruto smiled at her before his eye caught Sasukes. ''Uchiha-san, came to join us? We are getting to know each other.''

''I came to tell you, you shouldn't get in my way when we're a team. It would only be bad for you.'' Sasuke calmly said whilst directing a little amount of killing intent to Naruto.

Sakura and Naruto saw him walk away. Naruto lowered his head making his bangs cover his eyes. ''What did I ever do to him?'' He sighed.

After lunch.

''N-Naruto-kun, are you alright?'' Hinata asked sitting next to Naruto whilst waiting for their senseis. He looked up at her blushing like crazy at the way she stared at him. ''I…'' He coughed to sound more normal, ''I'm fine, thank you for worrying Hinata-san.'' He said putting a hand on her shoulder, still blushing.

''T-that's good. Good luck with your team Naruto-kun.'' She gently smiled at him, seeing he was gone, she looked for him only to find him in a corner with his knees to his chest and his arms around his knees, whilst rooking back and forth at a medium speed. ''Are you mocking me?'' He asked.

Three hours later all the teams and Iruka was gone… except team 7.

Whilst Sasuke was brooding, Sakura was complaining, Naruto took out a scroll and began writing some seals. The other male looked over at Naruto whilst raising an eyebrow; Naruto looked back at him smiling gently.

''I'm from the Uzumaki clan, we're masters over seals.'' He said still smiling. He looked back down to draw the rest of the seals and when he was done, Naruto bit his thumb till it bled doing some hand signs and whispering something about 'Seal art'. He ran the bleeding thumb across the seals and up came a box.

Naruto opened it and got some chopsticks from, god knows where, and he began to eat from the mysteries box.

The doors to the classroom opened and out came a silver-haired man. The only part of his face you could actually see was his right eye; the rest was covered by a Hitai-Ate and a mask to the bridge of his nose.

''My first impression of you guys… the files must be fake.'' The mysterious silver-haired man said whilst his right eye meet every person of team 7. ''Meet me at the roof in 5.'' He then poofed away.

''We'll lets go.'' Naruto said leading the team.

At the roof.

''It took you quite a while.'' Their sensei commented, when the three walked in.

''It took you longer just to get to the classroom.'' Sakura complained.

''Maa, well let's start with introducing ourselves tell me about your… Likes, dislikes, dream… hobby. Something in that direction.'' The unknown sensei said. ''I'll go first; I'm the stranger in this team. I'm Hatake Kakashi, I like… I dislike… I didn't have a dream I had a nightmare last night… hmm, I got a lot of hobbies.''

The three Genins sweat dropped all thinking the same;

_'We only found out about his name' _Sasuke and Sakura thought.

_'I need to get a mask like that.' _Our favorite blond thought.

''Okay Blondie you're up.'' Kakashi said pointing at Naruto.

''Oh, I'm Uzumaki Naruto, I like training, reading, ramen, cooking, Kurama-nii, Jii-san and Hi…'' Naruto trailed off blushing madly, ''I dislike … not much really, my dream is to become Hokage and protect this village from any danger possible… My hobby is training, reading and cooking.'' Naruto grinned.

''Interesting, Pinky.'' Kakashi motioned for Sakura to start.

''I'm Haruno Sakura… I like…'' Glancing at Naruto and Sasuke, ''I dislike INO-PIG, my dream is to…'' glancing at Naruto and Sasuke again whilst Sasuke twitched in annoyance, and Naruto looked confused, ''my hobby is reading.''

''… Broody.'' Kakashi pointed to Sasuke.

''Name's Uchiha Sasuke, I don't like anything, I hate everything. I don't have a dream but an ambition, I'm going to restore my clan and kill a certain someone.'' Sasuke said holding his arms folded in front of his face so only his eyes are visible.

Naruto gulped at the last sentence. _'Kami-sama, help me.' _He thought hiding his face behind his bangs.

_'Looks exactly like Minato-sensei, cute… Sasuke looks like Fugaku-sensei.'' _Kakashi thought while making his trademark eye-smile.

''Okay my cute little students. I'll see you tomorrow for some survival training. Remember now, out of the twenty-seven who passed only nine will become Genins. The odds are 66,66%; right now the odds are against you. So I'll see you guys tomorrow. Oh, I almost forgot, don't eat breakfast, you might puke.'' Kakashi finished and transported away with a puff

''Did he mean that?'' Naruto asked.

''What, the rookie of the year is scared? You don't deserve that title.'' Sasuke said walking away.

''He still hates me… See you tomorrow Haruno-san.'' Naruto said jumping off the roof landing on another. _'Nii-san, any advice?' _He asked. **''Eat breakfast Kit.'' **Kyuubi advised. _'No shit Sherlock.' _Naruto thought sarcastically.

* * *

><p>Me: DONE! HOPE YOU ENJOY IT! I LIKE IT! But anyway as the top says… NO MORE VOTING THE POLL IS OVER! THE LEAVES WON AND THAT WILL BE NARUTOS ABILITY.<p>

Naruto: I have to repeat it or else Author will get mad. No more voting, the next chapter will be the bell test, so I have to use my ability.

Sasuke: HA! Who's going to be afraid of some leaves?

Me: I thought the same about sand, but look at Gaara.

Naruto: WHOAA! I'M GOING TO BE A KILLER MACHINE!

Me: Right. Anyway review if I'm going to write more and give me some advice so I can make it better please .


	3. Chapter 2 - A Team Works Together

**Uzumaki Prodigy**

Me: Here it is chapter 2.

Naruto: Eh, creative start…

Me: Oh right… Last time I forgot to type something in so there will be a scene at the Hokage tower where team 7 will try to figure that out.

Sasuke: When you were stupid enough not to type the training ground in?

Me: SHUT UP UKE!

Naruto: *Add – Burst of laughter.*

Sasuke: What ya' call me?

Me: U-KE.

Sasuke: *Add – Kiri.*

Kakashi: *Add – Sweat drop.* our lovely Author doesn't own anything.

* * *

><p>Summary: Naruto is a prodigy in class and in team seven. Uchiha Sasuke is NOT happy about his skills and claims them as rivals from their first day at the academy. Naruto is loved by many~ girls, but he loves only one shy little Hyuga. Probably NaruHina SmartNaruto.<p>

''Yo'' – Talking

'_Hina-chaaaaaan' – Thinking_

**''Kit'' – Talking for Demon/Summoning/Inner Sakura/Jutsu.**

_**'Kurama' – Thinking for Demon/Summoning/Inner Sakura/**_

_**Warning – May or may not contain spoilers…**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 – Hinatas pale skin.<p>

The next morning it was time for the test. But where to meet? He realized that their sensei never told them where to meet. _'Oh, well… to the Hokage tower.' _Naruto thought.

And after an awesome superhero scene shift, Naruto was at the entrance of the Hokage tower. Naruto walked through the entrance and went on through the hallway, which was until he bumped into someone. He fell on the poor person he bumped into. Opening his eyes he saw lavender staring at him and a dark crimson face, looking like a blush. His eyes widened as he saw it was none other than Hyuga Hinata. He blushed as he realized that he was still on top of her. He jumped up bowing his head deeply. ''Sorry Hinata-san, sorry. I was in a hurry I guess…'' He apologized.

''N-Naruto-kun… it's okay, we didn't see where we were walking.'' She replied blushing madly.

''Ah… um.'' Naruto stuttered, gulping soundlessly. _'She got soft skin.' _He mentally noted the feeling of it. _'Got to save that felling in the 'Hina-chan is Lovely' folder.' _He thought smirking on the inside, blushing on the outside.

''W-what are you doing here Hinata-san?'' He asked.

''I-I was just handing in a report for my father. I have to go I h-have a t-team meeting.'' She replied walking by waving.

''God, Hina-chan… you're going to be the end of me.''

''Moron… Do you enjoy talking to yourself?'' A familiar voice asked making Naruto jump.

''U-Uchiha-san… Haruno-san, do you guys know where we're going to meet Hatake-sensei?'' Naruto asked.

''Yes, training ground 7. Come on moron.'' Sasuke replied walking off followed by Sakura and Naruto, who were muttering something under his breath; 'He still hates me.'

Training ground 7.

3 hours later.

Naruto was playing with a leaf, Sakura blushing thinking about her and the two boys on their team and Sasuke was brooding like always.

''Uchiha-san, Haruno-san? Maybe we should get some training in before Hatake-sensei comes and work a little on our tea-'' Naruto said before getting interrupted by a poof of smoke.

Standing there was their beloved sensei, ''Yo.'' He greeted.

''You're late Hatake-sensei.'' Naruto simply said.

''Ma, ma. Sorry but Superman called he needed my help with Lex Luther.'' The team sweat dropped at the bad apology.

Kakashi took out an alarm and two bells. He sat the alarm on a log and sat it until noon. He held out the two bells making them all look in wonder. ''Here is two bells. This bell is sat to noon, those of you who don't get a bell will be tied to one of those logs and fail this test, which means you will be send back to the academy, also if none, one or two get a bell, the three, two or one of you will watch me, me and one, or two eat lunch. Get it?''

''I didn't get the last part…'' Naruto replied.

''Those of you who don't get a bell will not get any lunch.'' Kakashi answered.

''Oh… good thing I ate breakfast.'' Naruto grinned, but that whipped away when he heard two stomachs rumbling.

_'Sensei, I'm going to kill your kid, sorry.' _Kakashi thought, twitching his right eyebrow in annoyance. ''Okay, on your marks, get set, BEGIN!'' Kakashi yelled watching his three students disappear fast.

With Naruto.

_'I have to get that bell… wait, what… How are we going to fight a Jounin alone? We are barely Genins. Are they brain dead?' _Naruto thought. He looked down on the tree he was in and smirked. Their lovely sensei was in a bad position.

With Sasuke.

_'Getting that bell… winning against a Jounin… I'll become stronger. I have to get a bell.' _Sasuke thought looking for openings, but sadly it wasn't his lucky day.

With Sakura.

_'Damn, I'll never get a bell. The two hottest guys in class…' _Sakura thought, **''I HAVE TO GET A BELL!'' **Inner Sakura exclaimed.

With Kakashi.

_'This is going to be fun… two prodigies and a brainiac. Let's just hope they'll figure it out.'_ At this point, Kakashi was brought out of his thoughts when a strong wind blew a bunch of leafs in front of him. Out of that bunch came a person rising, a person who we all know as; Naruto.

_'Huh… that was interesting.' _Kakashi thought, taking his fighting stance.

''Um, Hatake-sensei, I'm not here to fight but to find out… how can a Genin take down a Jounin,'' Naruto asked with a serious face, ''and why would you put us on teams if you wanted to put us against each other?''

''Good observation skills, I'll give you that. But I'm not here to talk, I'm here to test you.'' Kakashi said, taking once again his fighting stance up.

''Fine…'' Naruto said, and with a hand moving up a large bundle leaves gathered as a whirlwind around him. ''Just to tell you something… I got the upper hand.'' And with that a little bunch of leaves gathered as a circle around his hand. He was spinning it around really fast, adding wind chakra to it. '**'WIND STYLE: SPINNING LEAVES!''** He yelled, and threw the spinning leaves circle. On its way to Kakashi, who dodge it, and found cover in the trees, the spinning leaves cut off trees standing in its way.

Kakashis eyes widened. _'How the hell can he control leaves…?' _His thoughts were interrupted by a loud; **''Leaf coffin.''** The leaves wrapped around Kakashi and with a; **''Leaf funeral.''** He was crushed. Narutos eyes widened. But he was happy about this… his sensei just used substitution Jutsu on him.

_'Where is he?' _Naruto thought looking around suspiciously. He then heard a loud yell of; **''Fire style: Fireball Jutsu.''** And an idea struck him.

With Sasuke.

''Where is he? Up,'' he looked up, ''right, left, behind.'' Nowhere. Not even below.

''Oi, Uchiha-san?'' Naruto yelled, running towards him.

''What, moron?'' Sasuke asked.

''I've a plan, come on.'' Naruto said, grabbing his wrist, and pulled him with him.

With Naruto and Sasuke.

''What?'' Sasuke asked.

''It's a simple plan. You go fill Haruno-san in, I'll look for the perfect timing.'' Naruto explained.

''Who made you team leader?''

''The 'rookie of the year' status did.'' Naruto answered grinning.

With Kakashi.

_'Where are they? They should fail by now.' _He thought, and a moment after Naruto and Sasuke was there, standing side by side.

**''WIND STYLE: SPINNING LEAVES LEVEL 2!''** Naruto yelled throwing in the spinning leaves.

**''FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL JUTSU!''** Sasuke yelled forming the hand signs, and out came a fireball from his mouth.

The spinning leaves suddenly expanded to a larger circle of leaves, and behind came the fireball, creating a bigger and stronger Jutsu. The 'Uzuma-Uchi: Combined Plasma'.

When the flames and smoke was gone, the place where their sensei should be… was empty. ''Did we overdo it?'' Naruto asked. ''No, that was perfect.'' Sasuke smirked.

''Below you guys…'' A voice coming from below was heard. **''Earth style:''** two hands grabbed the two boys legs, **''Headhunter Jutsu.''** The voice finished, pulling them down so only their head was showing. Up came Kakashi, smiling his famous eye-smile. He was bending behind them, looking down on them. ''You should have seen that coming.'' He said, hearing the bells. He turned around only to find Sakura holding the two bells, smiling.

''Great job Haruno-san.'' Naruto complimented, still in the ground.

''Can somebody get us up? This is embarrassing.'' Sasuke complained, hearing Naruto laughing.

After a while at the logs.

''I got to admit, you three worked well together. And in the end you got the bells.'' Kakashi started. ''I guess I have no other choice but to pass you guys.''

''Thank you sensei.'' Naruto politely said standing up and bowing his head.

''You're welcome. Although Naruto, I'll see you at the Hokage tower later today, and Sakura, Sasuke, I'll see you two tomorrow morning at 7. Same place as today.''

_'Hee, funny. We're team 7; we're going to meet at 7, on training grounds 7, funny.' _Naruto unintelligently thought.

Hokages office.

''Naruto, please explain the leaf control, Kakashi-san just told me about.'' The third ordered, watching Naruto gulp nervously.

''U-uh, I-I… I kind of found a way to control it when I turned 8. I didn't use it in the academy, because it might have hurt somebody.'' Naruto answered.

''How do you control it?'' The old man asked.

''The way I control it… I found out when it was impossible for me to make a Bunshin that my chakra coils were too great, if you could call it that… I was training all night at the training grounds there were surrounded by trees. I saw the leaves, and read about elemental chakra control, some days ago, from that day I at the training grounds. The day I read about that, I found out that my type was Wind, and began training with leaves at the time. Figuring out that wind chakra gave the leaves reactions, I thought of making leaves a weapon by putting in wind chakra in every coil of the leaf, and began training at that time.'' Naruto started.

''Also with the help of Kurama-nii, I passed with the clone Jutsu by using 'Leaf clones', it's in my files.'' Naruto answered smiling.

**''That's right kit. I'm just awesome that way.'' **Kurama bragged, whilst Naruto was being interrupted by a loud: ''I'M TAKING YOUR HAT TODAY OLD MAN!''

Naruto looked in the direction of the voice and saw a kid tripping over his own scarf, falling face first to the ground. ''Ouch…'' The little boy whined.

Naruto went over to the little boy. ''You okay? I don't think you should attack Hokage-Jiji so recklessly.'' Naruto explained. ''Next time, I'll help.'' He grinned.

The boy looked up at his smiling face and narrowed his eyes suspiciously. ''YOU TRIPPED ME! DIDN'T YOU?'' The boy accused.

''Huh… I was way over there kid. I'm Uzumaki Naruto, what about you?'' Naruto politely introduced, whilst smiling a smile that could put the fourth Hokages pretty face to shame.

''Y-you don't know me?'' Naruto shook his head as a way to answer. ''I'm Sarutobi Konohamaru, the third Hokages grandson. You're going to treat me with respect.'' The boy bragged.

''Konohamaru… like the village, ne?'' Naruto asked.

''Konohamaru-chan, Naruto-kun treats everybody with respect. Even his enemies.'' Hiruzen informed his grandson.

Naruto scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment. ''Eh, Hokage-Jiji… only happened once.'' He defended.

''Sure it did, Naruto-kun.'' The third rose from his chair. ''It's been an interesting conversation, but I have a meeting with the council.'' He sighed in defeat. _'Those people got me wrapped around their little fingers.'_

''I have to go too, I'm hungry and I haven't cleaned my apartment for a while now.'' Naruto said leaving the room.

''Jii-chan? Uzumaki Naruto… isn't he the prodigy the council and you always talks about?'' Konohamaru asked.

''Yes he is Konohamaru-chan, the smartest boy since the Fourth.'' Hiruzen answered. ''Who knows… maybe he'll even surpass me.''

With Naruto.

_'Why do I feel like someone is watching me… OH right, Sarutobi-san.' _Naruto thought looking behind only to find himself chuckling at the pathetic try of Konohamaru trying to disguise himself. ''Sarutobi-san? What do you say I'll teach you something about disguises?'' He offered.

''OH YEAH!'' Konohamaru yelled, falling face first to the ground.

In the forest.

''LET'S DO THIS! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO TEACH ME?'' Konohamaru yelled eagerly.

''First, when you're hiding… keep it down. Second; be one with the surroundings, don't let your chakra give yourself away. You'll be gone.'' Naruto started. ''When a camellia camouflages themselves they think of color, we ninjas have to think of our chakra. It's a dead giveaway.'' He finished, and two hours later, Konohamaru was beaten.

''My head hurts… you use too many words.'' Konohamaru whined. ''Thanks for the training, Aniki.'' Narutos eyes widened slightly. ''Aniki, ne? You're welcome Otouto.'' Naruto grinned.

Naruto spotted a midnight blue color, and stared at the person with a blush, Konohamaru seemed to notice this, and looked at the same direction. A person, a girl to be exact… midnight blue hair, lavender colored eyes wearing a Hitai-ate around her neck, the girls was none other than Hyuga Hinata. ''Got a crush they're nee, Naruto-Nii-chan.'' Konohamaru teased.

''Eh, n-no. And have some respect for your Aniki.'' Naruto yelled, hitting the poor boy on the head.

Hinata looked over at the yelling, and motioned for her team to go over there. Naruto, of course, noticed this and blushed deeply.

''Naruto, you idiot, we've been looking for you. Did you pass? Of course you did, it's you.'' Kiba said very fast.

''Kiba-san, Shino-san, Hinata-san, how are you guys?'' Naruto asked smiling.

''We're great. We just passed with team 10. So we're going for some barbeque with Shika and Chouji, which brings us to you. Want to come? You can bring the brat.'' Kiba asked, smiling goofily.

''Sorry Kiba-san, the brat has to go home… oh sorry, not a brat, he's a good kid. Sorry Ototou.'' Naruto explained scratching his head nervously.

''You called me a brat Aniki… I'll tell Jii-chan.'' Konohamaru threatened.

''No don't… come with us then. Otouto, this is my friends from the academy, Hyuga Hinata, Aburame Shin and Inuzuka Kiba. Pronounce them politely will you?'' Naruto said.

''Hey, I'm Sarutobi Konohamaru. Pleased to meet you guys.'' Konohamaru politely said.

''Great to meet ya' too. And don't listen to the geek of a brother you have, no need to be polite.'' Kiba said.

''L-lets go, S-Shikamaru-kun and Chouji-k-kun are w-waiting for us, right n-now.'' Hinata stated.

''Right LETS GO!'' Kiba announced.

At the Barbeque.

''Remember Naruto be a human for once, we're your friends ya' don't have to be all polite.'' Kiba said.

''Sorry.'' Naruto muttered.

''Hey guys, good to see you here. Who's the brat?'' Shikamaru said turning his head to Konohamaru.

''Why do people keep calling me a brat? Nii-san kick their asses for me will ya'?'' Konohamaru asked, with puppy eyes.

''Will you.'' Naruto corrected.

''Eh, you're not my mother.''

''Say it.'' Naruto demanded releasing a load of killer intent, scaring the boy.

''S-sorry Nii-san, will you?'' Konohamaru stuttered frightened.

''Good boy.'' Naruto praised ruffling his hair.

_'Scary…' _The five other newly Genins thought.

Inside the Barbeque restaurant.

**''ORDER PORK! LOTS AND LOTS OF PORK!'' **Kurama demanded.

''Pork… lots and lots of pork…'' Naruto said sighing in defeat.

''Okay… lots of pork apparently.'' Shikamaru teased.

''I'm very hungry… How's Yamanaka-san, I haven't seen her in a while.'' Naruto asked.

''She's feeling better after finding out, she was the most active… and she just pronounced herself as team leader… troublesome woman.'' Shikamaru muttered whilst Chouji just chuckled.

''How's the Uchiha and the Banshee?'' Kiba teased.

Naruto sighed. ''Uchiha-san hates me and Haruno-san worships me.''

''Dude… tough luck. Having so many girls wanting to be with you… I pity you.'' Kiba again teased.

''I only need one.'' Naruto said smirking, and looking over at Hinatas direction. Hinata blushed heavily at his starring, and turned to Shikamaru for a subject shift. Shikamaru looked down at her to find her with puppy eyes. He muttered a 'troublesome' and changed the subject.

Sometime after.

''…and then Jii-chan told me that Naruto-nii was a super prodigy, as smart as the fourth. He also told me that Aniki will be able to surpass even himself.'' Konohamaru finished talking.

''That's true.'' Kiba said.

''Couldn't agree more, why? Because Naruto is as smart as the fourth was at his age.'' Shino said.

''N-Naruto-kun is amazingly smart for a b-boy o-our age.'' Hinata stuttered an agreement.

''He'll become a great Hokage, if he doesn't die first.'' Shikamaru replied.

''Exactly… I don't think he'll die before becoming Hokage through Shikamaru.'' Chouji muttered.

''Guys… you're embarrassing me…'' Naruto muttered blushing like mad.

After barbeque.

''Come on Otouto-chan, I'll take you home.'' Naruto offered.

''Hai Aniki.'' Konohamaru eagerly jumped over to the prodigy, and walked beside him talking on the way to Konohamaru house.

''See ya' Aniki.'' Konohamaru said, walking to his house but being stopped by a killing intent.

''YOU! 'SEE YOU'!'' Naruto corrected.

Konohamaru gulped, ''See you Aniki.'' He then ran in.

Naruto smiled a bit and thought for a second. _'I should be meaner to people… apparently they do as you say when you're being all mean.' _**''And you wonder why I'm mean to you, stupid brat.'' **A dark voice sounded. _'Still do. And I still wonder if you have ever said anything nice to a person.' _**''Nope, I called the sage of the six paths for an old man. I think he hates being called that.'' **Kurama sighed. _'Tell me about the other Bijuus. Are they friendly?' _**''BWUAHAHAHA! Good one brat. We all chose the wrong path. The paths the old man told us NOT to follow. The path of hatred. JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE BIG, AN ANIMAL AND HAVE MORE THAN ONE TAIL, DOESN'T MEAN WE'RE DEMONS! WE HAVE SOULS!'' **Kurama complained, whilst Naruto just chuckled.

* * *

><p>Me: AND END OF CHAPTER 2! Sorry for the waiting… I'm sorry… really am. Stupid teachers at stupid school, giving us homework… stupid homework… stupid hand, hurting like hell… stupid you guys, probably don't know what gender I am.<p>

THEN HERE IT IS! I'M A…

Vote 1: Boy.

Vote 2: Girl.

Vote 3: Both… xD!

It's a real poll ya' know.

Sasuke: Making me seem weak… FOR SHAME! MANGEKYO SHARINGAN!

Me: Who's a good avenger?

Naruto: I'm probably awesome, even Konohamaru respect me.

Me: BUT ANYWAY! Vote and find out, and also… WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THE NEW CHAPTER OF THE MANGA chapter 572… I was close to screaming in my own home, my head turned red, and my mother was wondering what was wrong.

Kakashi: I don't even have a line in that chapter.

Me: Still awesome.

Sakura: You shouldn't be complaining Kakashi-sensei; I don't even get any spotlight anymore.

Sasuke: Last time I was on it was for Kishi-sama to write ''SASUKE IS READY FOR WAR!'' nothing else…

Me: Anyway, review and get more, don't at live a life in hell. *Add – Killer intent.*

Sasuke: And do it, I'm going to surpass the dobe.

Naruto: TEME!

Sakura: *Add – Sigh.* Here they go again.

Me: Also... Check out my other story and review to that... It's a femnaru. I might take bring it up again if people acutally like it.


	4. Chapter 3 - No Name Ninjas

**Uzumaki Prodigy**

Me: A SHORT NOTICE: There will be no wave arc, only flashbacks of it; therefore the Chunin exams can come faster, and Naruto will be happy with Hinata 8D! And sorry… there isn't that much NaruHina in this one… *SHAME ON ME!* I PROMISE IN THE NEXT, THERE'LL BE A BIIIG PART!

Naruto: Chunin exams… I'M GOING TO SHOW EVERYBODY JUST HOW STRONG I AM!

Sasuke: There is probably someone who is wondering, if Naruto and I both are geniuses why are we on the same team…

Me: Because Kakashi was the student of Minato, and he also has a Sharingan. Because of that he was told to be the team leader of both… Sakura is just a Decoy.

Sakura: HEY!

Kakashi: Our Author doesn't own anything on with the story…

Me: WAIT! We're missing the pole:

Vote 1: Boy – **ONE** **(1) VOTE(S)**

Vote 2: Girl – **FOUR (4) VOTE(S)**

Vote 3: Both – **ZERO (0) VOTE(S)**

HERE'S THE ANSWER: I'M A… -You'll find out next chapter. (I'm killing you I know.)

* * *

><p>Summary: Naruto is a prodigy in class and in team seven. Uchiha Sasuke is NOT happy about his skills and claims them as rivals from their first day at the academy. Naruto is loved by many~ girls, but he loves only one shy little Hyuga. Probably NaruHina SmartNaruto.<p>

''Yo'' – Talking

'_Hina-chaaaaaan' – Thinking_

**''Kit'' – Talking for Demon/Summoning/Inner Sakura/Jutsu.**

_**'Kurama' – Thinking for Demon/Summoning/Inner Sakura/**_

_**Warning – May or may not contain spoilers…**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 – Hinatas hand.<p>

It's been a month since they officially became Genins, been on seven d-rank and one long c-rank. First time they met the old man they had to protect on the c-rank, he didn't even believe that they were Ninjas. But of course when Naruto stood up to the demon brothers, he proved a point.

DEMON ILLUSION; FLASHBACK NO JUTSU!

_Team 7 was walking down the path, surrounded by the threes. Naruto tensed at the uncomfortable silence. ''Um… have you ever heard of an Onbaa? It's supposed to be a mythical creature…'' Naruto asked breaking the awkward silence. They all looked at him like he was crazy. ''Eh… just trying to come up with a conversation.'' The blonde boy explained._

_They walked past a puddle, and Naruto got that felling he was being watched. ''Sensei?'' His sensei, gave him a look saying 'I-know-everything-you-do-and-don't'. Naruto stared at him for a while… ''Okay.'' Naruto looked down on the ground he was walking on… _'Hinata-san…'

_His thoughts were interrupted by a loud shriek from his pink-haired teammate; ''KAKASHI-SENSEI!'' She screamed. Naruto turned around facing two Kiri ninjas. _'Great… just our luck.' _Naruto jumped into the air, with leaves flying around him. He collected the leaves into little tiny balls, adding wind chakra making them stronger. ''WIND STYLE; LEAF CANON!'' He yelled, sending the balls against the Kiri ninjas, by motioning his hand, all fingers pointing at them. They managed to hit the gauntlets they wore, and hurt the legs of the one with two horns on his Hitai-ate. ''MEIZU!'' the one with only one horn yelled._

_The newly dubbed 'Meizu' was on the ground in pain after the ball hit his legs. ''GOZU, finish the job.'' Meizu yelled in pain. He holed onto his hurt legs standing up again, but this time he couldn't move all that well. The newly dubbed Gozu, went after the bridge builder, but was stopped by the outstanding and AWESOME Kakashi. Standing in his, I-am-awesome-stance, he looked at Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. ''Good job Naruto.'' Kakashi praised._

_Soon after, the two brothers were tied up against a tree, and Kakashi looked again on his students. ''Naruto… have you been holding back?'' he asked the now blushing preteen. ''A-ano, yes…'' Naruto stuttered, still blushing. ''Good job, Naruto.'' Naruto now smiled. ''T-thank you Hatake-sensei.''_

_Sasuke glared at Naruto, and Sakura had hearts in her eyes, at the smiling boy._

DEMON ILLUSION; KAI!

Naruto was walking home from training when he heard a scream…

5 MINUTES EARLIER.

Sasuke and Sakura were walking home from training. Sakura following Sasuke, and Sasuke brooding all day. They stopped up as they noticed a box in the middle of the way. ''That's a… idiotic disguise.'' Sasuke muttered. When the box heard this it exploded. ''WHAT DO YOU MEAN IDIOTIC DISGUISE?'' The boy with brown hair yelled out asking Sasuke. ''You answered brat.''

Two other kids were there two, the one yelling out to Sasuke was Konohamaru, the two others were his friends Udon and Moegi. ''WHAT YOU DUCK BUTT HAIR? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, MY NII-SAN LOOKS BETTER THAN THAT AND HE'S BLOND!'' Konohamaru yelled.

Suddenly the air fell with 100 degrees… and not from the cold aura around Sasuke, but Sakura. ''Oh… KYAAA!'' Konohamaru yelled running as fast as he could, he didn't even look where he ran, so of course he ran into a guy cosplaying as a cat.

''You little brat. Look where you're running.'' The cat cosplayer scowled, picking Konohamaru up by his shirt in a threatening way. ''NII-SAN! NII-SAN? WHERE ARE YOU? IT'S NOW I NEED YOU!'' Konohamaru yelled, out in panic. ''Kankuro stop it, he said we shouldn't do anything stupid.'' The sand blonde girl said to the cat cosplayer, or the newly dubbed Kankuro. ''Temari… he's not here, is he?'' Kankuro pointed out.

A burst of powerful wind with leaves involved in it, came to the rescue of the poor boy, Konohamaru. The leaves teleported a person, standing there with arms folded, deep blue sapphire like eyes narrowed and a frown on his face, his blond hair blowing in the wind, as did his blue hoodie. ''Let the kid go.'' His voice sounded dangerous, but also gentle at the same time. How it also sounded gentle, better not ask.

''Nii-san.'' Konohamaru sighed in relief.

''Who's the show-off? Dude, if you think you can scare me away with that little killer intent… get back in line I've tried worse.'' Kankuro bluntly said, but regretting his words when the KI became even more deadly than before. Kankuro could see his life disappearing one by one, until he let go of the kid.

''OUF!'' Konohamaru groaned. ''Nii-san, you came to rescue me Naruto-Nii.'' He came with anime waterfall tears. ''Of course Otouto-chan. That's what I'm here for. Also,'' Naruto started looking up at the ninjas in front of him, ''you're guests in this village, if you don't behave I won't hesitate to kill you.'' Naruto looked down at Konohamaru, and went down to one knee to his height. ''You okay Konohamaru-chan?'' Konohamaru nodded.

''Good to hear.'' Naruto then eyed his arms. ''You got bandages, since last time I saw you.'' Konohamaru looked at his hands and smiled a big and shiny smile. ''YES! I WANT TO BE LIKE YOU!'' He exclaimed.

''Oh…'' then he saw Moegi and Udon having the same bandages, ''well, I use these bandages to cover up the wounds I get from training. I don't want them to get infected.'' He then looked at Sasuke and Sakura. ''Hey, what about you, me and your two friends go out to buy us some fingerless gloves, ne, Otouto-chan?'' Naruto suggested smiling at the Hokages grandson.

''SWEET, YOU'RE THE BEST NII-SAN! But after we play ninja… you promised we'll play ninja together.'' Konohamaru looked at Naruto with puppy dog eyes, which he could only chuckle off. ''Alright, after we play ninja.'' Naruto said patting Konohamarus head.

''What kind of ninja plays ninja?'' Sasuke asked, looking at the blond in disbelief. ''The kind ones.'' Naruto answered bluntly.

''I feel left out; maybe I should kill them and get it over with.'' Kankuro muttered taking the thing on his back off. ''Kankuro… stop it, you're an embarrassment to our village.'' A read-haired boy from the trees said, before teleporting through sand to the ground. ''G-Gaara.'' Kankuro stuttered.

'_I didn't even sense him.' _Naruto and Sasuke thought. Suddenly Naruto felt his stomach ache. **''Shukaku…'' **Kurama explained. Narutos eyes widened, as his looked with Gaaras, whose eyes also widened. _'One-tailed raccoon.' _

''**KURAMA, YAHOO!'' **Shukakus voice sounded in Narutos and Gaaras heads. **''Shukaku, weakling how are you?**_**'' **_Kurama asked. **''Who are you calling a weakling? THIS IS WHY I HATE YOU!'' **Kurama always believed that the number of tails represented the strength of a Bijuu.

'_Kurama-nii? Are you fighting in my mind?' _Naruto asked in disbelief. _'WHO ARE YOU?' _Gaaras voice intruded Narutos mind. _'Uzumaki Naruto, who are you?' _Naruto answered. _'Sabaku no Gaara. Get out of my mind.' _Gaara mind complained. _'KURAMA, break contact now.' _Naruto ordered. **''BUT…'' **Kurama got interrupted. _'NO BUTS, NOW.' _The mind connections were now over with, and Naruto turned back to leave.

''Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon. The Chunin exams are here be careful.'' Naruto warned, he had met Moegi and Udon before with Konohamaru. It was right before he left for the Wave.

Sasuke and Sakura just stood there, all blank.

At the bridge, Sakura and Sasuke had waited for a long time now with… KAKASHI! Naruto finally came. ''You're late moron.'' Sasuke pointed out. ''No shit Sherlock.'' Naruto replied with a 'duh' face on. He was really depressed, he had just met another jinchuuriki, and Kurama had driving him crazy about it all day. _'This is your fault Kurama-nii.' _Naruto accused.

''Well, anyway back into why you're here… I've assigned you three to…'' Kakashi started…

''The Chunin exams… big shock.'' Naruto finished.

''Gee, what got up your ass Naruto?'' Kakashi joked.

Naruto twitched with annoyance, ''shut up and give me the application paper thing.'' He said unintellectual, as he took the paper and went home.

''What just happened?'' Sakura asked.

Naruto was tired, and when he was tired he got angry. He got depressed, he would do anything to just fall asleep right there on the spot. Tomorrow was the Chunin exam start apparently. Stupid sensei, never giving them the right time. _'Is Hinata-san going to anticipate? If she does… will she be okay? If not I'll kill those bastards who hurt her…' _He thought whilst sending a huge amount of dark aura.

Next day.

Naruto ran to the academy, today was the Chunin exams… as rookie of the year, he was representing Konohas rookie 9. _'I have to be great; I have to be as great as I was at the Genin exams… TOP SCORE, OH YEAH… I am so out of character.' _ He thought.

His eyes landed on some pink and blue… ''UCHIHA-SAN, HARUNO-SAN!'' He yelled running to them. ''Ehe, sorry about yesterday I wasn't in the best mood.'' He apologized.

''It is okay Naruto-kun. Let's just get going.'' Sakura suggested.

''Hai.''

They walked into the building. Naruto felt something was up, but continued to walk to… second floor. ''Eh?'' was all that came out of his mouth, seeing a bunch of Genins in front of a door with numbers '302'. ''Isn't this only second floor?'' he asked his two teammates, who nodded to him.

''You want the honor Uchiha-san?'' Naruto asked smiling.

''HN, why not.'' They walked up to the two people guarding the door, ''if you can't see through a low-level Genjutsu like this, you shouldn't be here taking this exam.'' Sasuke calmly said.

Every Genin looked at team 7 as if they were insane. Naruto just waved at them whilst smiling. A few girls blushed… well there weren't that many girls, so yeah, a few. ''Demon Illusion; False surroundings no Jutsu, am I right?'' Naruto asked the two guards, who nodded, dispelling the Jutsu.

''Seems like we have some clever Genins this year. Although which one of you is the rookie of the year? We saw the other two rookie teams pass by and none of them was the rookie of the year.'' The one with the bandages asked.

''Him.'' Naruto answered, pointing at Sasuke who just stood there with a WTF look, when Naruto pointed at him. ''Moron, what are you talking about?'' Sasuke asked in disbelief. ''In Wave… tree climbing exercise… we made a bet, you won.'' Our favorite blonde replied.

DEMON ILLUSION; FLASHBACK NO JUTSU!

''_Well, as Naruto probably knows by now… Zabuza is alive, and I have to train you next time we face him.'' Kakashi bluntly said. ''So the training is chakra exercise... you have to climb a tree without using your hands, like this.'' He formed a seal, sending chakra to his feet, he went for the tree supporting up against some crutches. He climbed the tree without using his hands, just like that. At the end he was on top hanging from a tree branch._

''_Amazing, chakra can be used to other things than just Jutsu.'' Naruto muttered so low, they couldn't hear his unintelligent mutter._

_Kakashi explained what to do, how to do it… Sakura did it easily and Naruto as polite as he is, he praised her. It was now only Naruto and Sasuke left in the forest. Naruto felt awkward… He glanced at Sasuke and decided to help, winning his friendship. ''Oi, Sasuke…'' Sasuke turned to him, ''want to make a bet?'' Naruto had now caught Sasukes attention fully._

''_What kind of bet, moron?'' Sasuke asked._

''_The first one finishing this exercise, gets to be rookie of the year.'' Naruto offered._

_Sasuke smirked his creepy like smirk, _(A/N: I actually love it… it makes him look HAAWT!)_ and nodded in agreement. ''Deal, get ready to lose your title as rookie of the year, moron.'' Naruto just smiled._

DEMON ILLUSION; KAI!

Sasuke just remembered… ''Right. I won that bet didn't I?'' Naruto just nodded. ''Well let's go.''

''WAIT!'' a lavender eyed guy yelled. ''If I remember correctly, the rookie of the year was a no clan, named Uzumaki.'' He started, as Naruto looked down on the ground… no clan? Did whole Konoha already forget about the Uzumaki clan? ''You're an Uchiha, you can't be rookie of the year.'' He finished.

''To my defense, the Uzumaki clan had their own village.'' Naruto muttered. ''I won't call that a no clan, if I were you.'' His voice rose a bit there. ''Say that again, and I won't hesitate to kill you.'' He was now sending a lot of KI at him, only to scare all the other Genins.

''Uchiha-san, Haruno-san… we're leaving.'' Naruto went ahead of them; they were quite stunned at that side of Naruto, but they catch up eventually.

At the front of the door to the first exams, they met Kakashi. ''Yo…'' he said reading his perverted book. ''Glad to see you all showed up. Now get in there.'' He finished and poofed away.

''Let's go.'' Naruto said opening the door.

They were stunned at first; the room was filled with so many Genins from all over the hidden villages. What cached their attention the most was the dark aura filling the room, it depressed Naruto… and he didn't want to go into depression mode again. ''SASUKE-KUN, NARUTO-KUN!'' A loud squeal caught their attention. ''Yamanaka-san…'' Naruto said, before getting tackled to the ground.

''Eh… Yamanaka-san, I don't think this is the time to do this.'' He pointed out. ''You can call me Ino, Naruto-kun.'' She said seductively, with one hand on his shoulder and another running through his jawline.

''Oh, trust me… he won't.'' Sakura said sighed in frustration.

Naruto got up fast, and held his hand down to Ino. She grabbed it without a single hesitation. Naruto scanned the room, and finally found what he was looking for… a midnight blue beauty. He smiled softly at her, as she blushed. ''O-ohayo Naruto-kun.'' The beauty said waving her hand.

At seeing her hand, Naruto as fast as the light grabbed it, looking down at it and in her eyes all the time. ''What's this?'' He asked worried. Her hand was all scratched, wounded, marks over it and all that. Naruto took his free hand in his shuriken holster and took out a new bandage. He had just bought some blue gloves, matching his jacket with Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon. ''Hinata-san, you shouldn't train that hard, if you don't wrap it up.'' He said as he wrapped her two hands in some bandages.

She stood there, frowning and blushed at the sight of her hand getting wrapped in some bandages. ''There, all done.'' He said, with a tint of worry still being there. ''Kiba-san, Shino-san… We guys have to talk…'' He demanded.

Sasuke at the sight thought of what had happened in Wave, and the fight with Haku.

Sasuke P.O.V

DEMON ILLUSION; FLASHBACK NO JUTSU!

_There in my arms was a dying Naruto. The moron, my rival, my teammate, the only person I actually trust. He was coughing up blood, as he looked at me, his body full of senbons. ''Naruto.'' I whispered. ''Sasuke…'' he coughed, ''I have a last request…'' he coughed again… a last request, what? ''tell Hi… tell Hina-chan…'' his voice began to die slowly, Hina-chan… Hinata. ''tell Hina-chan, I love h… her.'' My eyes widened, I couldn't say that I didn't know… I just didn't know that it was so… serious. My eyes softened, as his closed. ''I will honor your request, Naruto.''_

DEMON ILLUSION; KAI!

Normal P.O.V

''Hey, keep it down here, can't you sense the tension in the room.'' A silver-haired man said. ''They're all after the rookies, and you all just showed them who you are.'' He customized his glasses. ''Now you just put yourself in danger… anyway, because I am so nice, I'll share a little information with you.'' He took out a bunch of cards, and went down to the ground.

''Any request?'' He asked.

The rookies looked at each other before Naruto decided to speak up; ''Sabaku no Gaara of Suna.''

''You know his name… aw, no fun.'' He said, ''my names Yakushi Kabuto, by the way… okay to Sabaku no Gaara… he's yours age, mission status, c-rank 8, b-rank 1… wow a b-rank mission as a Genin. Amazing, he had returned from all the missions unscratched… that's really something.'' Kabuto commented.

''Remember now, from all the villages, they have only elites here. Well, Oto… is more of a minor village so I wouldn't know anything about that. But the rest is big hidden villages.'' Kabuto finished.

Naruto felt a sudden chakra spike, and looked to see, three Oto-nins on their way to Kabuto. The room was shocked when they heard glass break… by leaves coming through the windows. The Oto-nins stopped in actions and looked behind Naruto, to find a huge fox, not like Kurama with nine tails. But a normal, huge fox. ''You have to behave until the exams starts.'' Naruto dangerously whispered, glaring at the three Oto-nins.

They backed away easy and nicely, as the leaves disappeared. ''Thank you.'' Kabuto said. ''That's an interesting ability, and you are?'' Naruto looked up at him and smiled. ''Uzumaki Naruto.''

''Ah, the rookie of the year. I think I have some information about you.'' Kabuto stated taking a card out the bunch. ''Uzumaki Naruto… Mission status, d-rank 7, c-rank 1… an interesting fact… c-rank mission turned out to be an a-rank, as you faced Momochi, one of the legendary seven swordsmen, and the demon brothers. So technically, you've completed and a-rank mission. You seem strong. Am I right?''

Naruto just stared at him, but got interrupted by a loud; ''OKAY SHUT UP YOU MAGGOTS! I'M MORINO IBIKI, AND I'LL BE YOUR FIRST EXAMS PROCTOR! THE CHUNIN EXAMS STARTS HERE!''

* * *

><p>Me: A new chapter… just for you guys. Remember you can still vote on my gender. SO SORRY ABOUT THE LACK OF NARUHINA MOMENTS. *Add – Anime waterfall tears.* IT WILL COME, ONE HELL OF A BIG ONE NEXT!<p>

Naruto: Foxy, foxy… can I get a pet fox?

Me: You have Kurama.

Kurama: HEY! I'M NOBODYS PET; I AM THE KING OF BIJUUS! KURAMA, KYUUBI NO KITSUNE!

Sasuke: … yeah… that's why you were beaten by a mortal… sealed inside a baby… same baby, making you a little softie.

Kurama: SHUT UP… or I'll eat you.

Sasuke: That's what my fan-girls always say…

Me: NYAHAHAHA! Kurama got burned.

Kurama: *Add – Author getting eaten.*


	5. Chapter 4 - Sadistic Examiners Extra

**Uzumaki Prodigy**

Me: CHAPTER 4! – OH YEAH!

Naruto: THIS IS IT!

Sasuke: I'm not doing this again.

Sakura: Lighten up Sasuke-kun; I'm sure this has a point someday.

Naruto and I: *Add – Looking at each other as if we were stupid.*

Kakashi: *Add – Sigh.* Our Author doesn't own anything.

Me: OUR POLL! I'M A... WILL BE REVEALED IN THE END OF THIS CHAPTER!

* * *

><p>Summary: Naruto is a prodigy in class and in team seven. Uchiha Sasuke is NOT happy about his skills and claims them as rivals from their first day at the academy. Naruto is loved by many~ girls, but he loves only one shy little Hyuga. Probably NaruHina SmartNaruto.<p>

''Yo'' – Talking

'_Hina-chaaaaaan' – Thinking_

**''Kit'' – Talking for Demon/Summoning/Inner Sakura/Jutsu.**

_**'Kurama' – Thinking for Demon/Summoning/Inner Sakura/**_

_**Warning - May or may not contain spoilers.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 – Hinata cares.<p>

''… thanks for waiting.'' Ibiki looked at the broken windows, ''and who broke the windows?'' All the Genins in the room were now looking at one specific blonde, exactly Uzumaki Naruto. He blushed and looked to Ibiki, ''I SWEAR… it was an accident Morino-san.'' Ibiki looked at him suspiciously… ''And the leaves?'' Ibiki asked, raising an eyebrow in suspicion. ''Eh… the wind.'' Naruto lied smiling sheepishly… well; it wasn't entirely a lie, he did use wind chakra to control the leaves… Ibiki just shrugged it off and continued.

''Everybody, pick a number and sit down.'' Ibiki ordered, _'Damn Uzumaki… just like his mother, always coming with stupid excuses… although he do look like his father.'_ Ibiki thought. The Genins took a number and went to their seats.

''NOW, for this first test, you'll have a written test… BUT, in this written test there are rules… rules you'll have to keep. Rule number one, test taker start off holding a perfect score of 10 points. The test consists of 10 questions and one point is subtracted from the initial total of every question answered incorrectly.'' Ibiki started off. ''Rule number two, the test is a team event. Meaning passing is determined by combining each teams total score.'' Everybody in the groaned at this. ''Rule number three, those caught cheating will lose 2 points for each offense.'' Naruto was now thinking hard… ''Rule number four, those who lose all their points in the exam – though cheating – and those who fails to answer any questions correctly will fail along with their teammate.'' Ibiki finished.

''You have one hour, the tenth question will be revealed after 45 minutes… now… BEGIN!'' Ibiki yelled.

'_These… questions seem tough. Well for people who aren't geniuses… AYAME-NEE-CHAN TOLD ME NOT TO BRAG NARUTO DAMN IT!' _Naruto thought. _'Anyways… why would we lose points if we cheat? Why not just send us out the door?' _Narutos eyes widened. _'Hehe, sneaky Morino-san… Sneaky… but I don't need to cheat.' _Naruto finished thinking and began writing down the answers for the first question like it was nothing. _'A cryptogram? Should be easy enough… HOW THE HELL IS THE HALF OF THIS ROOM SUPPOSED TO ANSWER THIS?' _**''KIT, SHUT UP AND WRITE DAMN IT… And let me sleep.'' **Kurama complained.

'_Hm, this is going to be interesting. Who will get the most points in this one, Naruto?' _Sasuke thought, assuming this as a challenge. _'Sharingan.' _The Sharingan activated, copying the one in front of him.

'_I AM SO LUCKY! I HAVE TWO GUNIESES ON MY TEAM! WE'LL NEVER LOOSE!' _**''SHANNARO, THIS IS AWESOME!'' **Sakura and Inner Sakura squealed mentally.

'_N-Naruto-kun… I wish I was as smart as you… BYUAKUGAN!' _Hinatas veins now became visible, it had chakra flowing through. Her eyes became sharper than before, and she copied the man behind her.

'_Troublesome…' _The lazy genius thought as he wrote down the answers as if they were nothing to worry about. _'Ino probably thinks I can't do this… damn pig.' _He chuckled inwardly.

'_HA! I'm going to take this test down as if it were nothing. Just wait Sakura… your big forehead is finally coming into use.' _Ino thought determinedly, _'AND THEN NARUTO-KUN AND SASUKE-KUN WILL WANT ME AS THEIR TEAMMATE!' _She used the mind transfer Jutsu to take over Sakuras mind.

'_Ino will come with the answers any minute I just know it.' _Chouji thought. _'I don't like this test; the examiner is too scary, look at all those scars.'_

'_Well, I've got Akamaru… I don't need anything else but him.' _Kiba thought looking at his dog, who was sitting on the top of his head. ''Got anything yet Akamaru?'' Kiba whispered to him. Akamaru barked the answer to the first question.

Shino just remained quiet in his head and outside his head, whilst writing down the answers.

'_That Uzumaki boy… I wonder why he said the Uchiha is the rookie of the year.' _Neji thought sitting behind him. _'Let's see what he's made off.' _He activated his byakugan and looked at Narutos test. I was all done in only 15 minutes. He growled silently.

'_Lee adjusts your headband if you see the other boys test.' _Tenten thought, and at the same time making it in Morse code with some mirrors. When she saw him adjust she stopped moving the mirrors as Lee wrote down the answers.

'_Thanks Tenten, will the flames of YOUTH always shine brightly.' _Lee unintelligently thought.

45 minutes passed and Ibiki yelled out to them; ''EVERYBODY, PUT DOWN YOUR PENCILS AND LISTEN. The tenth question. '' The Genins perked up, looking at Ibiki with a serious face. ''But first… we'll have to go through some rules.'' Groans were heard all over the room. ''First for this question… you must choose whether you want to take it or not.''

''CHOOSE? WHAT HAPPENS IF WE COOSE NOT TO?'' A Sand kunoichi asked.

''If you choose not to… you're points will be reduced to zero, you fail with your teammates.''

A loud protest began with a 'WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?' 'OF COURSE WE'LL CHOOSE TO TAKE IT!' 'THAT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!'

''SILENCE!'' Ibiki yelled. ''Now for the other… rule.''

'_Another? Give it a break, damn it.' _Sakura thought depressed over all the rules there had to be.

'_Hm… he's playing mind games… NOW I REMEMBER HIM! It's the head of T&I torture and interrogations… I see.' _Naruto thought smirking.

''If you choose to take it and answer incorrectly… THAT PERSON WILL LOOSE ALL RIGHTS TO TAKE THE CHUNIN EXAM AGAIN!'' Ibiki yelled, giving the Genins an evil smirk.

Academy another place…

Sitting there in that room was three Jounin Senseis, Kakashi, Kurenai and Asuma. ''Well it sure is boring without my team… the missions will have to wait.'' Kakashi said sounding as bored as hell.

''Don't worry you'll be busy again soon.'' Asuma reassured.

''Why is that?''

''I heard the examiner of the first test is Morino Ibiki.''

''Not that sadist…'' Kakashi complained. _'Passing the first test will be difficult for them, with or without Naruto.' _

''Sadist?'' Kurenai asked, joining the conversation.

''Kurenai, you're a new Jounin so you probably don't know… '' Asuma started out.

''Who is he?''

''A pro.''

''Of what?'' Kurenai began being curious.

''Lead assassinations squads, torture and interrogations captain; special Jounin, Morino Ibiki.'' Asuma finished.

Academy room 302.

''WHAT KIND OF STUPID RULE IS THAT? THERE ARE PEOPLE IN THIS ROOM WHO HAVE TAKING THE EXAM MORE THAN ONCE!'' Kiba yelled in protest.

''Well… you guys are just unlucky that way. This year… it's my rules.'' Ibiki evilly smirked. ''But I am giving you a way out… those who aren't confident enough, can choose to walk out that door and come back next time.'' The Genins were now in thought whether to take it or not. ''Now to the tenth question… Those who wish to not take it raise your hand and once your number is confirmed… take your teammates and leave.'' Ibiki finished looking at the nervous Genins.

'_Why… I SEE NOW!' _Naruto was finally done thinking this through, and many Genins had taking their leaves. ''Sneaky Morino-san…'' Naruto whispered but got caught by Ibiki.

''Say something brat, I'm sneaky… Why… thank you.'' Ibiki smirked. ''I guess it is true what the Hokage said, you're as smart as the Fourth Hokage.'' The Genins were now whispering to each other. ''I guess you've found out and would like to explain it?'' Naruto nodded.

''On a mission, you'll have to take the danger coming… to get the information you need, you'll have to risk it. Can you choose not to take the danger? No… you can't. On a mission the danger comes unexpected, so we can't choose it. Those who abandon a mission are called trash, and at the same time if abandoning a mission… you also abandon your comrades.'' Naruto started looking up at Ibiki. ''And those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash. Eh, am I correct?'' Naruto scratched the back of his head, and smiled nervously.

Ibiki smirked. ''I would be lying if I said it wasn't. Good geek… you found out pretty fast too. I'll have to pass 78 people… meaning 26 teams. And those 26 teams are here in this room. You all pass.'' Ibiki looked at the Genins gaping.

''WHAT! What did that brat say? WHO IS THAT KID?'' An older Genin around the twenties asked.

Ibiki glared at him for a while then said. ''The 'brat' told you all that the tenth question is whether to take it or not. Take it and you've answered correctly, don't and you've failed.'' Ibiki explained in a hard voice. ''The kid, as you put it… is a prodigy of this village, one that should have passed earlier than the others but refused.''

Naruto looked down a bit. ''Can we not talk about me?'' He asked.

''I won't tolerate that the Taki shinobis calls you a brat, Uzumaki. That's my job.'' Ibiki defended.

A black ball then came through the window and up came a sign saying; 'Second Examiner – Mitarashi Anko'. ''OKAY YOU MAGGOTS! I'M THE SECOND EXAMINER, MITARASHI ANKO! YOU'VE ALL PASSED I SEE, NOW LET'S GO!'' She yelled making all the Genins sweat drop.

''Huh? 26 teams… what is this? A nursery interrogation Ibiki?'' Anko asked looking at Ibiki who stood there with an annoyed look on his face.

''Sense the tension will you, Anko?'' He sighed. ''They're a good bunch this year. Don't expect too much in your test too.''

''HA! My test will cut them down to half. '' Anko smugly smirked.

Training ground 44 slash THE FOREST OF DEAD!

At this training ground… a huge forest with bigger trees than normal, a fence around it and a sign saying; 'DANGER STAY OUT!' ''Welcome to my playground maggots. The forest of death.'' Anko said with an evil smile.

The Genins looked at her horrified. ''Been there.'' Naruto bluntly said as all Genins looked at him. ''What… it was a dare thanks to my lovely friend Kiba. I was 9.'' He smiled foxily.

''NOW BEFORE WE START THE SECOND TEST, THERE IS SOMETHING I HAVE TO PASS OUT!'' Anko said. ''UZUMAKI… I like you, you don't seem afraid of the forest. Be a good little boy and pass these out, will ya'?'' She smirked.

''Will you.'' Naruto corrected.

''SHUT UP MAGGOT!''

''Why does everybody call me a maggot?'' Naruto muttered as he passed out the agreements.

''Now… Signs those agreements, we don't want little o' me taking the responsibility of your deaths right?'' Anko said in a sickly-sweet voice.

''Speak for yourself.'' Naruto again muttered and growled.

''Shut it Uzumaki. I'll now explain the area, at training ground number 44 are 44 locked gates. Forest, river and a tower in the center. From the gates to the tower is about 10 kilometers. During the survival in here you will compete in a… no rules scroll battle.''

''Scrolls?'' A Taki-nin asked.

''Yes…'' Anko took out two scrolls and showed it to them. ''You will compete over these two scrolls, the earth and heaven scrolls.'' She closed her eyes for a second or two, and opened them again. ''There are 78 people here, meaning 26 teams. Half of you, meaning 13 teams get a heaven scroll, whilst the other half gets an earth. To pass this test…'' She held the heaven and earth scroll in front of them, and narrowed her eyes. ''you must make it to the tower with both scrolls.''

''13 teams will lose their scrolls… half of them will definitely fail.'' Sakura said.

''However… there is a time limit. This test will last 120 hours. Exactly five days…'' Anko then got interrupted by two loud voices.

''FIVE DAYS!'' Ino yelled.

''WHAT ABOUT FOOD?'' Chouji exclaimed.

Anko closed her eyes in annoyance, ''you're on your own. The forest is full of food. Just watch out for man-eating beasts, poisonous insects and poisonous plants.'' She warned. ''And 13 teams passing is not likely. As the days go on the distance to the goal will become farther. And the time to rest will become shorter. And the area is crawling with enemies. You won't get much sleep. So not only will some people fail because of the scrolls, some will also die from the harshness of the course.''

''Now… I'll talk about what will disqualify you.'' She held out one finger and began; ''First, those who don't make it to the tower, with both scrolls within the time limit.'' She then held out two fingers. ''Second, those who lose a teammate or have a teammate killed.'' She put both hand on her hips and continued; ''as a rule… there is no quitting in the middle. You'll be in the forest for five days. And one more rule… you must not look inside the scrolls until you come to the tower.''

''What happens if you do?'' Naruto asked.

''That'll be a secret for anyone who does.'' She replied in her sickly sweet voice. ''A Chunin will be asked to handle classified information. This is to test your trustworthiness. That is for the explanation. Exchange your three agreements for a scroll, then choose a gate for the start.'' She looked up to them. ''A final word of advice… don't die.

As all the Genins began filling out their agreements, Naruto began filling out his… when he noticed Hinata. ''Hinata-san.'' Naruto called out making her look at him. ''N-Naruto-kun.'' She greeted.

''Ah… r-right.'' She muttered and ducked in her shuriken holster. ''H-Here, for safety.'' She explained holding out some ointment for him.

''You made this?'' Naruto asked, as she nodded. ''Thanks Hinata-san.'' He suddenly grabbed her wrist and pulled her in and kissed her cheek. Hinata blushed heavily… and much to Narutos surprise –note the sarcasm – … she fainted. ''H-Hinata-san...'' Narutos eyes widened. ''HINA-CHAN!''

''Oi, Naruto? What did you do to her?'' Kiba growled glaring daggers at Naruto.

''I… I… She fainted when I…'' Naruto couldn't finish the sentence and just blushed.

''It's okay… why? We'll take her from here… Why? Because she's our teammate.'' Shino explained.

Naruto looked at them worried. Would she be okay? That was the only question flowing through his head right now.

At the gates.

Gate 16 – Kiba, Shino and Hinata.

''YAHOO! Survival is our specialty. Hinata don't go soft on us.'' Kiba exclaimed.

Gate 27 – Shikamaru, Chouji and Ino.

''Risking our lives… This sucks, but we'll have to do it.'' Shikamaru said. _'Let's go after team 10.'_

Gate 12 – Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura.

''Let's take it easy to start out.'' Naruto said, smiling.

Gate 20 – The sound trio.

'_Hehe, it's finally here. The chance to fulfill our mission.' _The one wrapped up in bandages said.

Gate 38 – Kabutos team.

Kabuto stood there just smirking. All three remained quiet.

Gate 6 – Sand siblings.

'_Of course the other teams… but I'm also afraid of being with him for five days.' _Kankuro thought glancing at Gaara.

Gate 15 – Mysterious Kusa-nins.

''So first we'll go after the rookies.'' One of them said.

''We're allowed to kill from here. Makes things easier.'' Another one said.

Gate 41 – Neji, Lee, Tenten.

'_Gai-sensei, I'll do my best.' _Lee determinedly thought.

With Anko.

''EVERYONE, FOLLOW THE INSTRUCTOR AND GO TO YOUR GATES! THE SECOND EXAM WILL BEGIN IN 30 MINUTES!'' Anko ordered.

30 minutes later.

''THE SECOND TEST OF THE CHUNIN EXAMS… NOW BEINGS!'' She yelled as all the Genins smacked their gates open and began.

Gate 12.

''OKAY LET'S GO!'' Naruto yelled.

''Exited moron?'' Sasuke asked.

''You bet. This is a perfect opportunity to test out abilities too.''

* * *

><p>Me: DONE! YEAH!<p>

Naruto: Where's the extra?

Me: Coming right up. First to reveal it… I'M A… *Add – dramatic drums things.*

Sasuke: SHE'S A DAMN GIRL! IT ISN'T THAT HARD TO SEE!

Me: Damn you Uchiha.

Sasuke: Come with the extra.

Me: Right… this 'extra' is Konoha in three years after the Pain invasion. And an apology for being late…

* * *

><p><strong>Three years in the Future, after Pain invasion.<strong>

''WELCOME BACK!''

''YOU'RE A HERO NARUTO!''

''WE BELIEVED IN YOU NARUTO!''

''WELCOME HOME!''

''THANK YOU!''

Was the sound of a joyful village when their hero, and our favorite blond, came home after defeating Pain. Narutos eyes widened. He was being acknowledged by the whole village, not just shinobis but also civilians. His long red cape with black flames at the edge, still there, was flying in the wind as he was on there the back of Kakashi. Beneath his cape was a standard Jounin uniform. The fingerless gloves he bought with Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon, was still on.

His eyes widened again… _'Hina-chan…'_ he thought. ''H-Hatake-sensei, where is she, is she okay?'' His voice sounded worn out, ''is Hinata-san okay?'' He closed his eyes shut, but opened them again when he heard footsteps coming. He smiled faintly.

''Haruno-san, glad you're okay. Where is she?'' He quickly asked, going straight to the point.

''She's fine, she's with Kiba and Shino… over there.'' Sakura reassured him, pointing at the direction of team 8.

Naruto looked at them, eyes widened at Hinata. She was crying… he couldn't see if it was of happiness or sadness… but she was crying. And that was what hurts the most. ''H-Hina-chan.'' He whispered walking in her direction.

''N-Naruto-kun… a-are you alright?'' Hinata asked. Team 8 was waiting for the answer of their so-called hero, when they noticed he was just staring at her.

''Hina-chan,'' his voice sounded like in disbelief, whilst Konoha 12 all thought the same _'he's finally going to tell her' _but was disappointed when they heard him continue, ''YOU LOOK HURT! WHY ARE YOU CRYING? WHERE DOES IT HURT? YOU HUNGRY? YOU THIRSTY? YOU ARE SO PALE… why are you red in the face? OH MY KAMI! YOU'VE CATCHED A COLD! HARUNO-SAN SEND THE BEST MEDICS OVER HERE AND FAST!'' He yelled, as they all sweat dropped.

''N-Naruto-kun… I'm fine, I pro…'' Hinata stuttered but was interrupted by Narutos exclamation once again; ''NONSENSE! YOU WERE UP AGAINST PAIN! YOU'RE NOT FINE… damn you look so…'' he stopped himself from saying anymore, and pulled her in to a tight hug. ''…huggable.'' He finished.

A hand on her back, a hand in her hair, he kept her filled with warm as her head was on his chest and their bodies as close as they could get.

'_Naruto-kun… I wish you would just stop worrying.' _Hinata thought as she closed her eyes, to freeze this moment right there.

'_SAY IT DAMN IT! YOU STUPID DIPSHIT! CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT!' _Naruto mentally scolded himself.

The whole village was still celebrating Konohas existing, and Naruto being the hero, whilst Konoha 12 was looking at the pair… sweat dropping. It had been ten minutes now, and not one of them had moved.

''He's hug-raping her again… I just know it.'' Kiba exclaimed.

''Relax Kiba; they are probably just lost in their thoughts of their honeymoon, why? They're being perverts about it too. Look at Naruto desperately trying to hold in the blood.'' Shino said calmly.

''YOSH! THE YOUTH SHINES BRIGHTER IN THEM THAN ANYONE ELSE! SAKURA-SAN! YOU'RE AS BEAUTIFUL AS A THOUSAND ANGELS SINING, BE MY GIRLFRIEND!'' Lee exclaimed.

''Again Lee… no.'' Sakura sweat dropped.

'_Congrats Naruto. You'll become an excellent Hokage.' _Sasuke thought (A/N: DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING RIIIGHT?)

Naruto and Hinata finally broke apart and just stared at each other. ''Hina-chan… YOU SURE YOU'RE OKAY? YOU STILL LOOK PALE!'' Naruto exclaimed cupped her two cheeks with his two palms. ''KAMI-SAMA, HELP HER!'' Konoha 12 once again sweat dropped.

Naruto looked at Hinata in worry, _'I love you too, can it be so hard to say? Damn you're weak Naruto, you're weak. Sasuke could do it… I'M WEAK!' _Naruto mentally whined. _'Hinata-san looks all beaten up… all for me? Damn, she can be scary…' _Narutos head were only inches from hers, and unconsciously he was still leaning in. Hinata blushed a thousand red colors as she noticed him still leaning in. Her hands were on his wrists, as she also leaned in.

At last… the moment their friends had been waiting for, for TEN MINUTES DAMN IT, they kissed… Naruto felt like in the seventh heaven, as he closed his eyes, pulling her closer.

Narutos P.O.V

DAMN! I'M KISSING HER! KURAMA-NII… IN YA' FACE, I'M AWESOME! I DID IT! **''Now you only need to confess…'' **Kurama-nii decided to ruin my moment of awesomeness. My lips were still on hers; my eyes still closed my hands still on her cheeks. I was a feet taller than her… that's my guess to be exact. I could feel her blush deeper… YES! I could feel it.

There was a shiver… a nice shiver… I liked it. I didn't care who was watching, didn't care who was talking… I blocked them all out… only focusing on the girl I was kissing, the girl of my dream, the girl of my past, present… and hopefully also future.

Hinatas P.O.V

OH KAMI! Naruto-kun is kissing me… I… I can feel his lips… he… stinks of worms… what did he eat? Oh right… toads eat bugs. Gross… but… he's kissing me, I don't know what to do. Just don't faint Hinata… don't faint…

I felt my legs giving away to the kiss, and almost fell backwards, separating us from the kiss, but Naruto-kun caught me. We looked each other in the eyes for a while, until he opened his mouth to say something… Kami-sama don't let it be 'you sure you're okay', so annoying.

Normal P.O.V

''Okay now they have been at it for what 5 minutes? Do they have gills, or something?'' Kiba growled.

''Ne, Kiba, it isn't the first time for them, remember the Chunin exams?'' Sakura reminded Konoha 12.

''Oh yeah… kissing her and stopping a fight, because she fainted… idiot.''

''HE DID IT OUT OF LOVE KIBA!''

''Anyways… Sakura, Tenten we have a mission remember?'' Neji interrupted.

''Shino, Lee... we have Danzo to find.'' Sasuke said, leaving them with the mentioned two.

Now it was back to the love birds… Naruto opened his mouth, about to say something, when Kakashi came and interrupted. ''Yo, Naruto… You're being summoned by the council. Those old hags…'' Kakashi informed. Naruto got up straight with Hinata, nodded to Kakashi, and waved a bye to his friends. But before he left, he whispered something in Hinatas ear that made her eyes wide, a huge blush on her face, a gaping mouth and her hands trembling with joy.

''_I love you too.''_

**END.**


	6. Chapter 5 - Second Exam Strategy

**Uzumaki Prodigy**

Me: YOOOOO, this is chapter 4… 5… What are we up on now? Anyway… I want you guys to help me out. Do I satisfy you, with my updates? AM I TOO SLOW…? AM I TOO FAST? … Scratch the last one…

And for those who don't understand…

**Konoha – Leaf, **

**Suna – Sand, **

**Kusa – Grass, **

**Taki – Waterfall, **

**Ame – Rain,**

**Oto – Sound, **

**Iwa – Rock, **

**Kiri – Mist, **

**Kumo – Cloud.**

Naruto: Disclaim please, I want to get to the story faster.

Me: RIGHT! I'm working on a NARUHINA one-shot btw. It will probably come up soon.

Sasuke: OUR FUCKED UP AUTHOR DOESN'T OWN A FUCKING SHIT!

Kakashi: Language young man.

Sasuke: LANGUAGE MY ASS!

* * *

><p>Summary: Naruto is a prodigy in class and in team seven. Uchiha Sasuke is NOT happy about his skills and claims them as rivals from their first day at the academy. Naruto is loved by many~ girls, but he loves only one shy little Hyuga. Probably NaruHina SmartNaruto.<p>

''Yo'' – Talking

'_Hina-chaaaaaan' – Thinking_

**''Kit'' – Talking for Demon/Summoning/Inner Sakura/Jutsu.**

_**'Kurama' – Thinking for Demon/Summoning/Inner Sakura/**_

_**Warning - May or may not contain spoilers.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 – Hinatas thoughts.<p>

Kakashi, Asuma and Kurenai were sitting in a room, bored as hell. ''I thought they had the sadist as their first examiner…'' Kakashi muttered, only for Kurenai and Asuma to catch. ''They did. I guess we've underestimated our own students.'' Asuma replied.

Kurenai looked at both of the old Jounins. ''Kakashi, Asuma… this means they'll be in the forest of death now right?'' The men nodded. ''Anko as their examiner.'' They stiffened.

''Poor kids.'' Kakashi muttered.

The other end of Konoha…

Naruto was trying to kill a bug on his nose, through a glare… Sasuke was talking about plans, whilst Sakura were listening… to his voice. ''WOULD YOU TWO PAY ATTENTION?'' Sasuke exclaimed.

''Why don't we just have a password? Like one of Hatake-senseis lame excuses for being late.'' Naruto bluntly said, ''surely no one but us knows Hatake-sensei better.'' Sakura and Sasuke were looking at the blond. Sasuke sighed and agreed.

''So… if I'm right, and I am usually, Ibikis test was related to this test. We'll have to figure out what the other teams scroll is, before we attack. I say we'll split up, and meet here in a half an hour. The team with the right scroll is the team we'll attack, based on their skills. We'll have to be around them for half an hour, to see if they are weak enough for us to take down easily or strong enough for us to go serious. Roger?'' Naruto ordered.

''Roger.'' Sasuke and Sakura said in unison, before all three went their separate ways.

With Naruto.

Naruto was spying on Gaara. To be honest, Naruto had kept his eyes on him for quite a while now. He was curious about him. _'Is that guard… made of sand?'_ Naruto mentally questioned whilst trying to keep his cool. That Gaara guy gave him the creeps.

''Uzumaki… Naruto.'' Gaara muttered slowly, making Narutos eyes widened. ''Step forward… Uzumaki.'' Naruto did as told and stepped forward. Gaara looked at him, with a bored look on his face. ''Do you have a specific reason to spy on us, without your team? Or do you just have a death wish?'' Gaara closed his eyes; behind him were his two siblings, who were looking at the scene half shocked.

''I thought you would be smarter than this Sabaku-san. I'm here to gather information, not playtime.'' Naruto inhaled and exhaled deeply. He locked gaze with the red-haired Suna-nin. ''I don't know what scroll you have yet, and you don't know what I have. But after what I've seen, it seems like that doesn't matter to you?'' There were blood everywhere, and three bodies of some Ame-nins. Poor fellows. On the blood was sand. Naruto had already figured out his control over sand, but he didn't know his guard was made out of it… or his heart was so cold.

Naruto pitied the people living with him. A boy so carelessly killing of people at every chance he got, talking openly to the demon inside him making him look crazy. A small breeze came by; just enough to make Narutos hair motion in front of his face, and Gaaras hair move just the slightest.

Naruto and Gaara had the same thoughts… it was the start of their fight. Sand came out of his guard, standing there behind him, whilst leaves did the same to Naruto. They motioned their hands for their weapon to attack and yelled out;

**''SAND…''**

**''LEAF…''**

**''CORFIN!''** They both screamed in unison.

With Sakura.

Sakura was watching silently at team 8, not even bothering notice that they were all three sensory types… ''Guys… a rookie is watching us.'' Kiba informed breaking their long and awkward silence.

''Tell us something we don't know, Kiba.'' Shino coldly replied.

''S-Sakura-san? W-we know you're here, just c-come out.'' Hinata stammered.

Sakura came out of her hiding and approached the team. ''Hey….'' There was a long and awkward pause, ''how're you guys doing? Kicked some ass lately?'' She cheerfully forced out, with a voice screaming; 'Oh-Crap-I'm-Busted-Just-Pretend-You-Don't-Know-Anything'.

''Cut the crap, how's our two pretty boys? They're not with you… must be dead.'' Kiba bluntly replied.

''EH! K-Kiba-kun, don't be like that, I'm sure Sakura-san h-had a good reason for s-spying on us.'' Hinata looked directly into Sakuras eyes, only to find 'guilt', 'lies' and 'awkwardness'. Hinata sighed.

''Well, I better get going, good luck with your stuff… stuffily stuff, stuff…'' Sakura awkwardly replied and pulled away, leaving team 8 to their thoughts on what the hell team 7 was doing.

'_Naruto-kun… I hope you're okay.'' _Hinata thought, closing her eyes in prayers.

With Sasuke.

Sasuke was currently gathering some information from some Kusa-nins, one with a straw hat and black hair, was talking freely in the open. He sounded creepy, like a girl.

What Sasuke didn't know, was that the Kusa-nins wanted him to listen, ''our earth scroll shall be carried by me.'' The black-haired one proclaimed.

Sasuke observed every movement they made; he didn't let a single movement pass by. He activated his Sharingan on the mission in Wave. It was only about 10 seconds after Naruto had said his last words, that day he didn't know what those emotions meant, but he knew it was making him stronger.

''We'll have to find one with the heaven scroll so let's start.'' The one with the mask said.

With team 10.

''Garr, this is so troublesome… How did Asuma-sensei talk us into this?'' Shikamaru complained.

''No… how did Ino talk us into this.'' Chouji corrected whilst he ate some chips.

CLASH!

When that clash was heard the trio looked in the direction of the source of the sound, only to see the air rain with leaves… and sand. ''Huh?'' Shikamaru questioned as Ino stared in shock.

''IT'S NARUTO-KUNS LEAF TECHNIQUE! We must stalk… I mean help him…'' She said as innocent as possible with a squeal.

''Damn troublesome comrades…'' Shikamaru muttered.

With Naruto.

The leaves and the sand crashed together and a huge clash came. _'I didn't think it would be so… strong.' _Naruto thought as he got up from being blasted away from the clash. **''Don't underestimate him kit. That sand is stronger yeah… but your will is biggest.'' **Kurama exclaimed. _'What a speech Kurama-nii. I'm touched.'' _He then jumped up and began going through a few hand seals. He slammed his hand to the ground and yelled out; **''SEAL!''** As half of the sand on the ground, was swallowed by a bunch of seals coming out of Narutos hand.

'_What?' _Gaara thought as his gaze changed from Naruto to the ground where his sand was. ''What did you do to my sand?'' He glared at the poor blonde with a crap load of killer intent.

Naruto sighed, ''I sealed it. Didn't you hear me when I yelled 'seal'.''

''I heard you… I just want to know one more thing. If you're like me, then how, can you be around those people?'' Gaara said, his eyes never leaving the blue ones.

''I'm not like you. My village hates me… yeah, but only the civilians. The shinobis sees me for who I am, not the 'demon' – as people put it so nicely – but the vessel, the prison, the host, the Jinchuuriki. Those people are my friends, not my enemies. I'm their friend.'' Naruto explained and smiled softly.

There was a long pause suddenly. ''…Leave.'' Gaara bluntly said.

''EH, what?'' Naruto confused exclaimed.

''I have no intension of fighting you. Leave before I change my mind.''

Naruto smiled at him and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

With Sakura and Sasuke.

The two had just come back from their little information gatherings mission. ''I've found a team with the earth scroll, they were talking freely. I think we could take them down.'' Sasuke informed, and Sakura looked at him with her most serious face.

''The only team I could find was team 8. Apparently they have it under control and right now they're headed to the tower.'' That was the only information Sakura actually got, and decided to tell.

''Damn, they're ahead of us.''

A shuffle of sound came from the bushes and alarmed the two competitors, as they took out their kunais for defense. ''Whoa, guys. Relax. I got lost on the road of life, when I helped an old lady across the street.'' A blond man said with a grin on his face.

''Naruto, don't scare us like that… why are you late?'' Sasuke exclaimed.

''Big bad Uchiha scared?'' Naruto smirked. ''I was caught up in a fight.''

''A fight? Moron, you were supposed to only gather information, not fight anyone.''

''B-but… he started it. Suna team had both scrolls, my thoughts about this is that there are people here who is strong already have their scrolls. We have to go to the tower area and wait for some weak teams.'' Naruto replied.

''I've already found a team with the earth scroll, that creepy Kusa team. They are north a mile from here. They were talking openly and didn't sense my present so they should be at least weaker than us.'' That might have been a better idea but Naruto just looked at Sakura after Sasuke was done speaking.

''I met team 8.'' She simply said.

''REALLY? DAMN, I should have gone in your direction. How are they? Is Hinata-san better? Is there a scratch on her? WHO DID IT? I'M GOING TO KILL THEM… NO WAIT MAKES THEM SUFFER AND LET THEM DIE… SLOOOOWLY!'' Naruto quickly said whilst, cracking his knuckles, and sending a dark aura out.

''Um… they're fine, they've got both scrolls, and are on their way to the tower… why're you so worried anyways?'' Sakura confused asked.

''Um… ah… I-I… Oh look at the time, let's go find that Kusa team.'' He stuttered in defense…

''Too late, little rookies.'' A dark but yet… light voice replied from the top. The girly-man from the Kusa team was standing right there looking down on them. There was a strong breeze making his hair fly to the back, as he holds onto his straw hat.

The Kusa-nin went through a couple of hand seals; bit his thumb so some blood ran out. He crossed it out on some seal on his left wrist and yelled out;** ''SUMMONING JUTSU!''** As he yelled a huge snake came to sight. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura went into battle position and fast.

''Uchiha-san, Haruno-san, I'll take snake bastard, you'll take the snake.'' Naruto demanded as the leader he was.

''Sorry, Naruto-kun… but I want to fight Uchiha Sasuke-kun.'' The girly-man's tongue creped out, and licked his lips.

''You heard him, moron. I'll fight him you two take the snake.'' Sasuke glared at the Kusa-nin, if look could kill, ya' know.

''Eh, but I'm the leader I should…''

''WHO TOLD YOU, YOU WERE THE LEADER?''

''Hatake-sensei.'' Naruto bluntly replied.

''GAAR! DAMN THAT MAN! Why would he make _you _the leader?''

''Let's just fight, shall we?'' Naruto motioned his hand to the air and collected a huge amount of leaves. ''Haruno-san, I'll take care of this one, you'll serve as back-up.'' Sakura instantly agreed to it by nodding. He sent some wind chakra through the leaves. **''WIND STYLE; LEAF CANON!''** Naruto yelled out as the leaves formed into small but strong leaf balls, and attacked the snake.

Naruto sweat dropped… that was easy… ''Oi, Uchiha-san? I'm done, need help?'' He called out, but noticed Sasuke was gone.

''SASUKE-KUN!''

''UCHIHA-SAN!'' They both called out, as they couldn't find their third teammate.

''ARRGH!'' A loud masculine scream sounded. Naruto and Sakura were quickly on their feet and ran to the direction of the sound. What they found was shocking, Sasuke was on his knees, hurt. He was holding onto his _ribs _as he screamed in pain. It sounded horrible to the two Genins who were staring at their teammate in horror.

''SASUKE-KUN!'' Sakura screamed gaining the attention of the Kusa-nin.

''Haruno-san… you shouldn't yell so carelessly.'' Naruto exclaimed.

''Ah… Naruto-kun and pinky, how lovely to see you two here. Helping Sasuke-kun? You got here quite fast, have you already taken care of my little pet?'' The foreign ninja licked his lips, with his extremely long tongue. ''I've heard that you're as smart as the Fourth Hokage was your age… but are you as strong?'' He questioned and began counterattack.

Naruto did the same and wrapped some leaves around the Kusa-nin. **''LEAF FUNERAL!''** He yelled as the leaves pressed against the body of the enemy, until nothing but… mud flew out. Narutos eyes widened. _'Substitution or an Earth style Shadow clone?' _**''KIT! LET ME OUT I WANT TO FIGHT! THIS MAN IS NOT WHO YOU THINK HE IS!'' **_'KURAMA-NII, I can't let you out here, my teammates will find out about you.' _**''Survive or die? Your choice.'' **_'Sorry Kurama-nii, but I'll have to do this by myself.'_

''Kukuku…'' the stupid laughter came from the snake bastard, ''I see… didn't even have say more than two words, and you've already killed my clone.'' He crept closer and closer to Naruto, who had moved away from Sakura to get the snake dude out of their sight.

Sakura was currently helping Sasuke getting back on his feet, but he kept on wincing in pain. It was hard to hide the pain, but at least he was trying. Naruto was still fighting their enemy, as he held onto that scroll he had managed to take from him. ''Kukuku… I see you have gotten my earth scroll. You like it? Be a good boy, and I'll let you keep it.'' He formed a mysterious seal, as his neck began to stretch out. He bit Naruto before he could even register what was going on.

A cry of pain was heard throughout the forest, and was also heard by team 8.

''Huh… T-that voice… Naruto-kun!'' Hinata said paranoid as hell.

''You're being paranoid Hinata, let's go. Naruto is fine he'll never die with his determination.'' Kiba assured her, as he opened the door to the tower.

'_Naruto-kun… I hope you're okay. __Please… please, be.'' _Hinata thought and walked into the tower.

Back to team 7.

''Naruto-kun?'' Sakura muttered as Sasuke and herself found Naruto unconscious in the middle of the forest, with no snake bastard around.

''That man… Orochimaru was his name. He isn't a Genin, he's a freaking Sannin.'' Sasuke informed, ''He told me when we were fighting… he was after my eyes. But why do this to Naruto, if he was after me?'' The question got stuck in their heads for a long time.

''LOOK! Naruto-kun managed to get the earth scroll.'' Sakura discovered. ''Let's rest until he wakes up, then head to the tower.''

''Whatever.'' Sasuke took Naruto over his shoulder as Sakura took the scroll and put it with their other scroll.

Under some roots of a giant tree.

Sakura was wetting Narutos forehead with a wet cloth. ''Does he seem to have it hot? Maybe we should take off his shirt or something.''

''You do it, I don't want to see him half naked.'' Sasuke winced at the thought.

Sakura took off his blue short sleeved hoodie jacket, followed by his orange t-shirt. She gasped at the sight of a seal on his stomach. ''W-what is that?''

''It's a seal genius.'' Sasuke bluntly said.

''I-I know that… but why?'' She stuttered.

''I don't know do I look like a freaking answering machine?'' But the question did go through his head, more than once. What was Naruto doing with a seal on his stomach? Did it relate to the citizens hatred towards him? Did it have something to do with his Leaf controlling ability? Was it maybe because of the seal he was a genius? Whatever it was… it was a mystery until Naruto wakes up.

''Then we'll have to wait to find out.'' Sakura muttered as she left the wet cloth on his forehead, and used Narutos shirt as his own pillow.

With team 10.

Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji were gaping like three goldfishes of what they had just witnessed. First the fight with Gaara, then the fight with Orochimaru, and now something about a seal, on Narutos stomach. What the hell was wrong with that team?

Whatever it was… it was probably best for them _not_ to know… so they left.

''B-but I don't want to leave. Sakura gets to take care of both Naruto-kun _and_ Sasuke-kun… I WANT TO TAKE CARE OF TWO HOT GUYS AS WELL!'' Ino screeched, ruining the poor boys' hearing system.

''What, are you trying to kill us with that voice of yours? Troublesome woman.'' Shikamaru muttered, as he nursed his poor hurt ears.

''Complaining won't help Shikamaru. It'll only make it worse.'' Chouji replied, doing the same thing as Shikamaru, nursing his poor hurt ears.

''GARR! That forehead girl gets all the good guys. She gets the two hottest guys in class, the two smartest, the two coolest… AND LOTS OF MORE THINGS!'' Ino once again… screeched.

* * *

><p>Me: Sorry if this chapter sucks… I was in a rush.<p>

Naruto: Always your excuse.

Me: SHUT UP!

Sasuke: Review for more… or else these idiots won't shut up.

Me & Naruto: WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN IDIOT!

Sasuke: You answered.


	7. Chapter 6 - Light in the Dark

**Uzumaki Prodigy**

Me: WELCOME TO A LOVELY CHAPTER 6!

Naruto: WHY THE HELL DID YOU GIVE ME THE CURSED SEAL?

Me: Cause I wanted to…. e_e'!

Naruto: Not a reason…

Me: I have… plans… in the future for it. *Add – Evil Grin.*

Sasuke: This means… I won't leave the village?

Me: Pretty much, yeah… NOW I DON'T OWN A DAMN SHIT… ONLY THIS PLOT!

* * *

><p>Summary: Naruto is a prodigy in class and in team seven. Uchiha Sasuke is NOT happy about his skills and claims them as rivals from their first day at the academy. Naruto is loved by many~ girls, but he loves only one shy little Hyuga. Probably NaruHina SmartNaruto.<p>

''Yo'' – Talking

'_Hina-chaaaaaan' – Thinking_

**''Kit'' – Talking for Demon/Summoning/Inner Sakura/Jutsu.**

_**'Kurama' – Thinking for Demon/Summoning/Inner Sakura/**_

_**Warning - May or may not contain spoilers.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 – Hinata worries.<p>

Narutos P.O.V

_This isn't what should have happened… what the hell is going on. It's all pitch black. I've never felt so much pain in one place… my shoulder… that man; he did something… but what? His words after he put the cursed seal on me… they are still following me… I don't want to remember them._

''I've been looking for the perfect body… and you can't hide your hatred towards this village… Naruto-kun. I therefore deem you as perfect. Other people might have fallen for your mask, but I'm smarter than those senile fools. You will seek me… to seek power, and revenge on this village. If my plan isn't a success the first time… my second will be with you, Naruto-kun. So be aware… you will feel the need to leave soon… very soon.''

_B-But… I don't want to leave… Konoha is my home, no matter which part of my emotions is shown. I know that I have certain hatred towards it… but I would never… I could never… DAMN IT, WHAT SHOULD I DO?_

_**KIT, KIT! WAKE UP KIT!**_

_Kurama-nii?_

_**KIT, I CAN'T FIGHT IT ALONE, NOW WAKE UP!**_

_Kurama-nii… I can't wake up… my body feels heavy… and it's not responding… my eye lids feels like they are sewed together…I can't open it. Something is cold and wet on my forehead. Kurama-nii… I… I need your help! My body, it's in pain. HELP ME!_

_**KIT, THAT SEAL THE SNAKE BASTARD PUT ON YOU, IT'S SPREADING THROUGH YOUR BODY! YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP, BEFORE IT TAKES OVER!**_

_Kurama-nii… I can't…_

_**YOU HAVE TO!**_

_B-But… the pain…_

Normal P.O.V

''Sakura… what's going on?'' Sasuke asked as he saw some black markings spreading out on Narutos face. ''That comes from that bruise… it's glowing.'' Both of them were staring at him in horror, this wasn't happening… right?

''I-I… I can see that… Sasuke-kun… '' Sakura answered. They both took a step back in what looked like fear, and at the same time came three Oto-nins. One with bandages almost covering his whole body, another with funny looking hair, and a girl that was smirking at their future victims.

''Look, Zaku, Kin… Our target is already wide-awake… Guess Orochimaru-sama came to him a lot earlier than we thought.'' A bandaged guy assumed as he and his team walked towards the two Genins from team 7.

Sakura and Sasuke were currently in their fighting position, as they were holding out their kunais in defense.

Narutos P.O.V

_Why does my body suddenly feel… alerted? I-I feel like… waking up and… This power it's… it's huge. KURAMA-NII, HELP ME! I DON'T WANT TO SLEEP ANYMORE! I WANT TO WAKE UP! ARGH! I can't move… I can't protect my precious people… Haruno-san, Uchiha-san… I'M SORRY! I'M WEAK. I should have listened… I shouldn't have shown my power… Uchiha-san wouldn't have hated me… Haruno-san wouldn't have been obsessed with me… Hinata-san wouldn't… wouldn't have to worry about me, like she did before the second part of the exam…_

_I regret almost everything… I regret I can't be there for you guys… everyone I ever talked directly to and are my precious people… Kiba-san, Shikamaru-san, Shino-san, Chouji-san, Yamanaka-san, Haruno-san, Uchiha-san, Hokage-Jiji, Ayame-nee-chan, Teuchi-san, Konohamaru-Otouto, Moegi-san, Udon-san, Umino-sensei, Hatake-sensei… Hina-chan… I'm sorry._

_If I ever wake up… I promise I will… and I never back down on my promises… I promise I will be the shinobi nobody has ever been… I promise I will become the one who will save you all. I am Uzumaki Naruto… AND I WON'T GO DOWN WITHOUT A FIGHT!_

Normal P.O.V

A fight had begun between the two Konoha ninjas and the three Oto-nins, when a huge explosion was heard from behind them… there stood everyone's favorite blond hero… Uzumaki Naruto. But something changed about him, he was surrounded by a purple… chakra or just a normal energy? What happened to Naruto? His face all covered by black markings…

''N-Naruto-kun…'' Sakura stuttered in surprise.

He had a serious look on his face, as he saw his teammates hurt. ''I don't know, or do I even care a little about which one of you three did this… but I'm going to kill all three.'' His face became emotional, it was a whole new side of Uzumaki Naruto, and a side no one ever knew existed. _'I'm never going to lose again… that is my final promise.' _

Is this a new hero born? Or a new villain created…?

With team 10.

'_WHAT THE HELL?' _That was the thought of the three members of team 10, when they saw their friend and comrade… so… so wild and careless, he was supposed to be the rookie of the year, their role model to hard work… He was supposed to encourage them to _not_ be as careless as he was being right now.

It was like he wasn't even himself. ''Wh-what's going on?'' A shocked Ino stuttered, when she saw the sight of team 7s smartest guy.

''A pig flew by, I think…'' Shikamaru joked, but he was serious. Never had he or anybody else actually seen Naruto willingly give out a death threat, even if it was for an enemy. He was the kind of guy who would talk his way to a solution, but of course if necessarily he would be forced to give out death threats and deliver it.

''No… I think the sky is falling.'' Chouji replied as he looked to the sky for some evidence, but with no such luck. The only time he had ever seen Naruto this serious, was when he was busting Mizuki when he tried to steal a scroll long time ago. Hehe, funny story actually… but that's to another time…

With team 7 once again…

'_I'll never show mercy, I'll never show pain… I'll never show any sign of compassion to people who hurt my precious people... I might not LOVE this village… but it is my home of me and my friends. Whoever hurts my home will be punished; whoever hurts my friends will die a slow death.' _The dark aura just kept coming. There was no end to it. No one could stop him now, not his team, not his comrades, not his teachers, not his leader… not even Hinata.

CRACK!

That was the sound of an arm break. The boy named Zaku screamed out in horror as the pain took over his body. Sakura and Sasuke stood there and looked in dreadfulness. ''I won't show mercy that word doesn't even exist in my world… You asked for it… and I delivered it.'' He closed his eyes and opened them again as he took out his kunai and looked at the other two members.

The two other members of the Oto team was now scared as hell… **''SHADOW POSSESION NO JUTSU!''** Naruto was now bound to a shadow?

''WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING SHIKAMARU? NARUTO-KUN ISN'T THE ENEMY!'' Ino shrieked.

Sasuke and Sakura sweat dropped at team 10 who just showed up… Shikamaru was trying to get away from the blonde girl, as Naruto imitated.

The black marks disappeared and Narutos eyes widened, at his action… he was currently putting up his hands in defense… ''Oi… Shikamaru-san!'' He yelled as said ninja looked at Narutos direction, with the rest of the ninjas. ''C-Could you… stop this please?'' He was back to normal, all right.

''Kin, Zaku, let's go!'' Dozu yelled as the three Oto-nins ran off.

Naruto looked in their direction. He was already released from the shadow possession. ''What just h-happened?'' He asked, looking as confused as everybody else. ''I-I did that?'' The whole ground was ruined, trees were demolished… it looked like a mess.

''Naruto… what the hell was that, just now?'' Shikamaru asked, looking at the blond boy who was just as confused as himself.

''I-I… I don't know.'' He replied.

''Maybe it had something to do with that bruise on your shoulder.'' Sasuke assumed.

''Maybe…'' Naruto looked at his shoulder, there stood a seal of some kind, ''that's a seal… but I don't recognize it… It has got to be a seal outside the Uzumaki clan.'' The Genins looked at him, confused… well except Sasuke, he had already been explained to about the Uzumaki clan. ''The Uzumaki clan was sealing masters.'' He explained as the Genins made an 'oh…'

Sometime after.

''Well… we better get going. We don't want to be late to the tower, now would we?'' Naruto said as he smiled. _'Even though we still got three days…'_

Sakura looked at him in concern, when she realized ´Sasuke and herself had forgotten about that seal on his stomach. ''Ah… Naruto-kun, what is that seal on your stomach?''

Naruto froze… he did not expect that one to happen. ''U-um… T-that's… That's the 'Eight Trigrams Sealing Jutsu'.'' He stupidly said giving them a foxy smile. They just looked at him with the eyes telling him, 'Yeah-It's-a-seal-but-what-for?' ''For a regular Genin, I possess an extremely special chakra. This seal keeps that part of me in, and my regular chakra out. As you can see here and here…'' he clarified as he took up his shirt to show them the seal, he pointed to the two openings and continued, ''there are openings in the seal, allowing some of the chakra to slip out if I need it.'' He took down his shirt and yet again continued, ''this is also a part of the Uzumaki clan Jutsus.'' The story wasn't a complete lie… but not completely true either way….

''Hn, sure… whatever.'' Sasuke calmly said, as he rose from his seat around the fireplace.

''Come on guys.'' Sakura leaded the way apparently.

''Oh please… we still got three days, we should slow down a bit.'' Naruto casually said, as he walked behind his two teammates.

''We want to be there early.'' Sasuke replied.

DEMON ILLUSION; FLASHBACK NO JUTSU!

''_Naruto, in the exams… I want you to look out for your teammates. So I hereby announce you as the leader of this team, but only when you take the exams.'' Kakashi announced to Naruto. They met alone after Sakura and Sasuke left, when he had first pronounced the Chunin selection exam._

''_Hatake-sensei, wouldn't it be better if Uchiha-san was the leader? He might be better than me.'' He replied with a smile on his face. Behind Kakashi were Asuma, Kurenai and Gai. He didn't really know them so he just ignored their presence… That was of course until the woman butted in._

''_You're Uzumaki Naruto, am I right?'' She asked looking down on Naruto._

''_Hai, that's me.''_

''_You're taller than what Kakashi described you as.'' Kurenai looked over at Kakashi, who was currently reading his book._

''_Huh, what is it Kurenai-san?'' He gave her an eye-smile, as she sighed at his stupidity._

''_AH, KAKASHI MY YOUTHFUL RIVAL! I BET TO YOU THAT MY GENIUS IS BETTER THAN YOURS!'' The guy in green spandex exclaimed, jumping on his so called rival._

''… _I only took him with me because I wanted to tell him that, he was team leader… Gai, you shouldn't make everything a game.''_

_Naruto chuckled at the adults, who were now glaring at him. He quickly looked away, whistling to the wind… But he knew why he was here… why Kakashi wanted him to be the leader…_

DEMON ILLUSTION; KAI!

''Uchiha-san, Haruno-san… I know we've already got the scrolls, but don't let your guard down for even one second, understood?'' The said two members of team 7 nodded in unison, and continued on with their trip to the tower.

They've been walking for a while at the moment, but it felt like only minutes for Naruto. He couldn't wait to come to the tower… _'Are they all okay?'_ He kept speculating about this particularly one thing. Did one of his friends die? Were they hurt? Who was the bastard that had a dead wish and decided to hurt his friends…? What was that strange seal on his shoulder? What's with that Gaara dude? What the hell was he going to do, if he ever had to explain about the seal again in front of everyone else? Would they believe him? Would Shikamaru figure it out…? The thoughts kept running through his head… but only one kept being there, _'are they really okay?'_

Whatever happened to them… he would probably freak out… as strong as he was… he was pretty weak when it came to his friends… He would do anything to see them safe.

At the tower with team 8.

''Do you think the pretty boys is going to make it, Shino?'' Kiba asked, with a small laughter.

''Yes.'' Shino bluntly replied.

''Eh, but they aren't even here yet… not fair. We were the first of the rookie nine to be here, and you still believe that they are stronger than us?'' Kiba growled.

''Yes.''

Hinata giggled at his teammates antics. ''I-I think they'll be here s-soon…'' _'I hope…' _She blushed looking out of a window.

In the forest with team 10.

''Oi… Ino, Chouji. A couple of dudes over here have passed out, leaving their scrolls an easy target…'' Shikamaru yelled out to his teammates, who were currently running towards him. In front of them were two ninjas with an almost opened scroll, behind them a huge rock or something. ''Easy… it's the right scroll… troublesome joy.'' (A/N: Remember the episode with the two ninjas opening their scroll outside the tower and too early? Well, it's them…)

Outside the tower with team 7.

''WE'RE HERE… finally.'' Naruto yelled out to no one in particularly… he sounded tired. He should be but geez; his teammates had less sleep than him.

''Let's just go, moron.'' Sasuke muttered, as he opened the door to the tower.

* * *

><p>Me: I'm going to have to end it there… why? 'Cause I have homework and I wanted to publish this chapter before I do it. I'm not going to do the whole message on the board in the stupid room in the stupid tower.<p>

Naruto: Why?

Me: 'Because this time you don't lack of brain…

Naruto: Oh…

Sasuke: Hn.

Me: HN, MY ASS YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!


	8. Chapter 7 - Preliminary is a Devil

**Uzumaki Prodigy**

Me: Chapter 7 is up :3! Sorry if I write crappy chapters, but I could use some advice… so feel free to throw in an advice or two…

Naruto: And ramen.

Me: *Add – Ignoring Naruto*. This chapter will NOT be following the manga. Everything that's going to happen here is for future use for the story. The matches will be the same, but those of the matches that is not going to be the same will be written, the others will be 'talked' under…

**Matches that will be written;**

**Sasuke and Yoroi –Because he didn't get the cursed seal the match will be different.**

**Naruto and Kiba, Akamaru. –Naruto is stronger, smarter and got the cursed seal two chapters ago.**

**Hinata and Neji.**

That's about it… I don't own Naruto or the characters. Thank you for reading, reviewing and if… you probably don't, but whatever… if you recommend this fic to others… thanks.

* * *

><p>Summary: Naruto is a prodigy in class and in team seven. Uchiha Sasuke is NOT happy about his skills and claims them as rivals from their first day at the academy. Naruto is loved by many~ girls, but he loves only one shy little Hyuga. Probably NaruHina SmartNaruto.<p>

''Yo'' – Talking

'_Hina-chaaaaaan' – Thinking_

**''Kit'' – Talking for Demon/Summoning/Inner Sakura/Jutsu.**

_**'Kurama' – Thinking for Demon/Summoning/Inner Sakura/**_

_**Warning - May or may not contain spoilers.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 7 – Hinatas Hair.<p>

Narutos P.O.V

This is it… three days since we arrived to the tower. The examiners didn't let us meet the other competitors, so I didn't know who we were going to see in the finals. Sabaku-sans team is doomed to pass, Shikamaru-san and Chouji-san is a perfect team… with or without Yamanaka-san, and I think they would pass as well. Kiba-san, Shino-san and Hinata-san… they're all three sensor types; they should be able to pass as well. That team… with Hinata-sans relative… I don't remember their names, but I've heard he should be powerful. They must have passed.

Uchiha-san, Haruno-san and I were walking down the corridor. I had a bad feeling about this. Whoever should've passed, I would win. We walked through the small gray door, and at the same time all the other teams walked in from other small grey doors. In the middle of the corridor, the seven teams observed each other as time stood still. I narrowed my eyes when I saw Sabaku-san; he did the same as he looked at me. I was the first to move, with a serious expression on my face.

After I walked pass them all I went for the huge grey door, at the end of the hall. When I looked back to see if my team was catching up, all the other teams followed in a row. We walking in and the first thing I noticed was a huge sculpture hand formed in the ram seal. There was a little scene where the Hokage, proctors and Jounin senseis were waiting with fully expectations for their team and a stand where people could watch as an audience.

Hatake-sensei was standing on the little scene. He was looking at me with anticipation, and a little hint of uneasiness. The other senseis have one of them in a Suna Jounin uniform. I guessed he was Gaaras sensei. Yuhi-sensei, Sarutobi-sensei, Maito-sensei… another guy from Oto, wearing an Oto Jounin uniform… it looked a lot like Konohas, but in black. It looked awesome…

Mitarashi-san and Morino-san was there as well. I looked at Hokage-Jiji… he looked at us with a serious expression. I have to admit… I was kind of scared. Hatake-sensei had for two days ago sealed away that seal on my shoulder… I noticed the seal he used was from the Uzumaki clan. Why did he even have a Jutsu from my clan? I decided to give up on the fact.

I could once again mold chakra without feeling like dying, so that was at least the good part. I looked at the competitors, as we walked in to seven straight lines. Every team had their own line making us in a procedure using term 3x7, 21 participants.

Umino-sensei and other Chunins were there as well, with another guy who was coughing every other minute.

''FIRST OFF FOR THE SECOND TES, CONGRATULATIONS FOR PASSING!'' Anko started, ''HOKAGE-SAMA WILL NOW EXPLAIN THE THIRD TEST, SO LISTEN CAREFULLY!''

Hokage-Jiji opened that mouth he loved to give lectures with… (A/N: Sound soooo wrong -.-'!) ''For the coming third test… but before that, I would like to explain the true purpose of this exam.'' About the true purpose? I looked around and saw the other Genins having a questionable look on their faces.

''Why do we have all the allied countries taking the exam together?'' I gasped softly at that sentence… Damn, what kind of genius am I? ''…'to promote friendship among the countries', 'to raise the level of shinobi'. I don't want you to be confused about the true meaning. This exam is,'' A replacement for war? Right… How stupid am I? ''a replacement for war amongst the allied countries.'' YES!

''If you go back in time, the current allied countries were enemies that fought each other for who would rule. In order to prevent wasteful fighting, the stage that these countries chose for battle…'' I could feel that I was about to burst up scolding those people. ''that is the origins of this Chunin selection exam.'' Hokage-Jiji finished.

''EH!'' Everybody turned to look at me, ''IF YOU WERE REALLY ALLIED COUNTRIES YOU WOULDN'T HAVE TO FIGHT! Allied means peace. That peace should stay no matter who is strongest. If you can't trust each other then why the hell get an alliance agreement? To give Genins the burden of fighting for our countries is too much. For me this is an exam, not war. You can't trick us to do such a thing! I'm out!'' The people around me gasped. I don't want to do such a thing, so why the hell should I? I turned around but was stopped by the sound of Hatake-sensei.

''Naruto, enough.'' Hatake-sensei yelled. ''This is still an exam, but you are just fighting for your countries honor. Leaders of the countries will come and watch. If Konoha do well in the third exam, our client statistic will increase. Do you get it now.'' Oh… well, I guess I'm not out anymore…

''I get it.'' I simply said.

''YEAH, BUT WHY?'' Kiba-san exclaimed, ''WHY DO WE HAVE TO RISK OUR LIVES IN BATTLE?'' Good question.

A pregnant silence was eating us all up until Hokage-Jiji decided to speak; ''the strength of the country, is the strength of the village, the strength of the village is the strength of the shinobi.'' My eyes narrowed slightly, but that disappeared again. ''And the strength of a shinobi, is born through a life-risking battle. This is a life-risking battle. With your life and prestige on the line.''

''I don't care what it is…'' Sabaku-san calmly said, ''just hurry up and tell us what this life-risking battle entails.''

''Yes, I'd like to explain the third test, but…'' Hokage-Jiji was interrupted by an 'actually' and a cough.

I looked at the man in curiosity… ''I honestly apologize Hokage-sama, from here on as the referee… Will you please allow me, Gekkou Hayate…'' Gekkou-san asked.

''By all means…'' Hokage-Jiji replied.

''Hello everyone, I'm Hayate. Um… before the third test, there's…'' a cough interrupted, ''… something I'd like you to do…'' I could almost feel people thinking 'what is wrong with him' and 'is he sick', ''Um… it's a preliminary for the third test, to decide who gets to participate in the main event.''

''Preliminary?'' Haruno-san asked.

''Preliminary? WHAT DO YOU MEAN?'' Shikamaru-san asked, as well.

''Sensei, I don't understand this preliminary but…'' Haruno-san started, ''why aren't all the people here allowed to participate in the next test?''

''Um… because the first and second test may have been too easy this year…'' a loud cough interrupted, ''we have a bit too many people remaining… according to the Chunin exam rules, we must have a preliminary and… reduce the number of participants for the third exam.'' Gekkou-san stated.

''No way…'' Haruno-san muttered behind Uchiha-san and I.

''As Kakashi-san indicated earlier, there will be many guests at the third test. They will be placing bets, taking notes and will also help deciding, who is most suitable to become a Chunin. So the fights could take too long, and were limited in time.'' Gekkou-san explained. ''Um… so… anyway… those who are not feeling well… those who feel like quitting after these explanations… please come forward now. Since we will be starting the preliminary immediately.''

''WHAT? RIGHT NOW?'' Kiba-san exclaimed.

'_Alright… I made a promise to myself that I would never lose again… not now, not ever!'_ I mentally exclaimed.

''Um… I'm going to quit.'' I heard a person say. I looked at him in shock.

''Yakushi-san?'' I questioned.

''It's okay. I'm too injured to fight right now, so I have no choice but to quit.'' Yakushi-san said slowly.

''Is that all of you?'' Gekkou-san asked. Yakushi-san had already left the area leaving twenty participants. I sighed. There was no one who was going to quit now, as I noticed. ''Good… then I guess we will start the preliminary. This preliminary will consist of a one on one fighting. You will basically fight as if it was a real life confrontation. Since we now have exactly twenty entrants, we will conduct ten matches and… um… the winner advances to the third test.''

''There is basically no rules. The fights will go on until one of you dies, admits defeat or is knocked out.'' Gekkou-san has been talking for a long time without coughing, but he coughed. ''Um… if you don't want to die then quickly acknowledge defeat. But when I announce that the winner has clearly been established, I'll jump in and stop the fight.'' He sighed.

''And the object that will be controlling your destiny is…'' a scoreboard became visible. ''is this… this electric scoreboard will… show the match-ups for each battle. Now this is sudden, but let's announces the first two names of the first fight.'' The board began to roll in names and I gasped when it stopped.

Uchiha Sasuke vs. Akado Yoroi…

I turned my gaze to Uchiha-san who was standing right behind me. ''Be careful, Uchiha-san.'' I said.

''You should think about yourself Naruto.'' Uchiha-san replied.

I furrowed my eyebrows in worry and was about to say something, but the proctor told all of them who wasn't mentioned to leave for the stands. And as told we walked up once again. I glanced at Uchiha-san. These past couple of days had been like a disturbance in our lives… I just wanted to get this done and over, so I could go home. But of course I could never do that…

''Is the competitors ready?'' Uchiha-san and Akado-san nodded. ''Then begin.'' And so they did.

Normal P.O.V

Yoroi launched a glowing palm against Sasukes head, but he dodged it and kicked him on the knee. It caused him to almost lose balance, and gave Sasuke another opportunity to attack. But unfortunately when Sasuke turned Yoroi was gone. _'Sharingan.'_ He thought, never letting his guard down.

He took out some shurikens, and to everybody's complete shock he threw them at the 'ram' sealed statue. Almost everyone thought that he was going crazy, but behind that statue was a sneaky sunglass bastard. Yoroi stared at the wire controlled shurikens with widened eyes behind his sunglasses.

The shurikens went past him in different direction, causing Yoroi to get caught to the statue. **''FIRE STYLE: GREAT FIRE DRAGON JUTSU!'' **Sasuke yelled as a huge fire dragon rolled down the wires that were connected to his mouth.

Yoroi was hit, and a horrified scream was heard out through the whole area. Naruto sighed. Of course Sasuke would be so reckless. _'Akado-san isn't finished yet Uchiha-san. You should have noticed that.'_ Naruto thought.

And from above a man named Akado Yoroi, launched his glowing palm against Sasukes head. This time, Sasuke didn't manage to dodge. He screamed in terror as he felt his chakra being drained, and his mind beginning to blur. _'HELL NO! I WON'T LOSE!' _ He mentally scolded, as he kicked the Akado off.

''**FIRE STYLE: PHOENIX FLOWER JUTSU!'' **This time Yoroi could impossibly dodge. Balls of fire (A/N: Once again… I made it sound wrong -.-') flew out of Sasukes mouth and one after one hitting Yoroi to a knockout victory.

Hayate moved to check on Yoroi. He coughed a few times and then pronounced; ''Winner is; Uchiha Sasuke.'' Sasuke smirked and walked to the stand, still panting slightly.

''Great job Uchiha-san.'' Naruto commented.

''Hn, thanks moron.'' He replied.

The scoreboard picked two new names, this time Abumi Zaku and Aburame Shino. ''Good luck Shino-san.'' Naruto happily wished, as Shino walked past them without a word.

''Naruto?'' Sasuke looked at the Uzumaki prodigy.

''Hai, Uchiha-san?'' He replied.

''What the hell is up with your politeness?''

''I don't know.'' Naruto bluntly answered. ''I've been like this ever since I could remember. I've never felt a grudge against another person, only people I know is worth it. Hell, once I was even respectful towards my enemy, and he tried to kill me.'' He laughed.

''What enemy? We've only had one dangerous mission… or two if you count Tora the cat.''

''Touji Mizuki.'' Sasuke looked at him, really confused. ''He betrayed Konoha… so I killed him.'' Okay, now Naruto was being too blunt.

''You're being too blunt.''

''I am blond.'' Sasuke sweat dropped… this was a genius?

Naruto turned his gaze from Sasuke to the fight. Right now Zakus arms were about to explode. He turned his gaze again, and stopped this time to look at Hinata. He smiled, as she looked at him, blushing.

''Winner is; Aburame Shino.'' The Gekkou pronounced. ''Tsurugi Misumi and Kankuro, please step forward.'' And so they did.

''Uchiha-san?'' Naruto said.

''Yeah?''

''Why are you so rude?'' Too blunt a question….

''I was born this way… and I don't need to be polite when I turn down fan girls, kill, avenge or in this case not care about my emotions.''

''Ouch… why do you hate me?''

''You're an ass.''

''I thought I was polite just a minute ago.''

''Five minutes.''

''Right, sorry…''

A loud snap was heard and when Sasuke and Naruto looked down, Kankuro had already won. ''Winner is; Kankuro.'' A cough joined in on his conversation, ''next up; Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino.''

''Good luck, Haruno-san, Yamanaka-san.'' Naruto waved to them, as they walked past glaring at each other.

''They're going to kill each other… two less fan girls to worry about.'' Sasuke snorted, as he smirked.

Naruto chuckled. ''You know what they say… two dead 200 to go.''

''200? Seriously? That's an understatement.''

''300?''

''Understatement.''

''I'LL WIN NARUTO-KUNS AND SASUKE-KUNS HEART!'' Sakura exclaimed.

''Oh Kami-sama, they're going to fight for our hearts…'' Naruto whispered in horror.

''Yeah… what's wrong with our kidney, or something less deadly?'' Sasuke joked.

Naruto chuckled, and after ten minutes the fight was over, leaving a draw. ''Fourth match has no winner.'' Hayate coughed. ''Fifth match; Tenten and Temari.''

''Chick fight! Maybe they'll do something else than talking about hair.'' Naruto commented.

''Or maybe they'll tear each other's close off…'' Sasuke perverted side came out…

''Uchiha-san, you pervert.'' Naruto muttered. ''O, look a fan. Guess you and Sabaku-sans sister matches, ne… Uchiha-san?''

''I hate you, Naruto!''

''Why?''

''You're still an ass.''

''… gay dude always talking about my ass.'' Naruto muttered.

''Winner is; Temari.'' Hayate coughed out. ''Next match; Tsuchi Kin and Nara Shikamaru, please come down here.'' And so they did…

''Ten on the girl.''

''Twenty on the boy.''

That was the sound of Kakashi and Kurenai, betting on who was going to win. Sasuke and Naruto sweat dropped and sighed. ''I'll go see Chouji-san…'' Naruto muttered.

''I'll go see if Ino and Sakura are okay…'' Sasuke sighed.

''Chouji-san, how are you?'' Naruto gave him a grin, as Chouji smiled at the whiskered boy.

''I'm doing fine, just so exhausted. Hey, if I come in a match with you, do you promise to hold back? I don't want to die today.'' They laughed together.

''I'll never kill my friends that's for sure.''

A loud thud was heard and Naruto and Chouji quickly turned back to the fight. Shikamaru won? ''Winner is; Nara Shikamaru.'' A pregnant silence spread in the room until Shikamaru came with his characteristic word; 'troublesome'…

''Match 7; Inuzuka Kiba and Uzumaki Naruto.'' Hayate announced.

''WHAAAAT!'' Kiba exclaimed. ''I DON'T WANT TO DIE! ARE YOU GUYS CRAZY!'' Naruto merely laughed at him, and sent an evil glint towards Kiba.

''You're going down… Kiba-san.'' He dangerously whispered as he walked past Kiba and stopped at Hinata. ''Your hair is really beautiful.'' He smiled and she blushed.

* * *

><p>Me: I'm going to stop here.<p>

Shino: Why? Because she just reinjured her elbow. Every time she writes… it sends pain throughout her whole arm. Ouchie…

Me: Muuuuh, review! I WANT TO GO UP TO 100 REVIEWS, BEFORE I PUBLISH MY NEXT CHAPTER! DO YOU UNDERSTAND? NEXT TIME THERE'LL BE AN AWESOME NARUHINA MOMENT!

Naruto: What she was supposed to say was… review up till 100 and you'll get the next chapter.

Me: THAT'S RIGHT! Eww…. My elbow popped. Gross and painful.


	9. Chapter 8 - Byakugan Activated

**Uzumaki Prodigy**

Me: WELCOME TO A PAINFUL CHAPTER 8! Seriously… I didn't think it would take you only 6 hours to come up on 101 reviews… I thought I would have longer time… ANYWAYS! This is the last of the preliminary, and then… yeah ya' know.

Naruto: Can you write this chapter in four hours without drinking, eating or toilet pause?

Me: B-BUT! I HAVE TO GO NOW!

Naruto: So you back down?

Me: NEEEVEEEER!

* * *

><p>Summary: Naruto is a prodigy in class and in team seven. Uchiha Sasuke is NOT happy about his skills and claims them as rivals from their first day at the academy. Naruto is loved by many~ girls, but he loves only one shy little Hyuga. Probably NaruHina SmartNaruto.<p>

''Yo'' – Talking

'_Hina-chaaaaaan' – Thinking_

**''Kit'' – Talking for Demon/Summoning/Inner Sakura/Jutsu.**

_**'Kurama' – Thinking for Demon/Summoning/Inner Sakura/**_

_**Warning - May or may not contain spoilers.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 8 – Hinatas Eyes.<p>

It was time. There on the fighting area were two honorable humans. Both serious and none of them scared… ''N-Naruto… old pal, don't kill me… Naruto?'' As said… none of them scared. Inuzuka Kiba… Uzumaki Naruto. THERE IN THE ARENA!

''I'm not promising anything, Kiba-san.'' Naruto gave him a charmingly smile.

''DUDE!'' Kiba exclaimed.

''Is the participants ready?'' Gekkou Hayate asked. Naruto and Kiba nodded in answer. ''Alright… begin.''

A smoke bomb was cast around Naruto, as he heard a loud yell of; **''MAN BEAST CLONE!''** Naruto was inside the smoke still, thinking of a way to get his leaves inside the arena. His eyes were closed as he thought. **''MAN-BEAST ULTIMATIVE TAILJUTSU: FANG OVE FANG!'' **Naruto shot his eyes open and jumped out of the smoke with an impressive speed.

'_Windows…'_ He thought when he looked at the giant hand statue. He smirked. ''Kiba-san… I'm going to show you the true power of the leaves.'' He jumped on top of the statue with his hands in a ram seal as the statue is. **''WIND STYLE: ARMS OF LEAF!''** A massive leaves came flying through the now broken window, as they formed two hands on each of Narutos sides.

When Narutos hands moved, as did the leaf hands. He jumped away from the statue and launched a claw at Kiba. Of course he was too far away, but when he launched the human claw, the leaf claw attacked as well. The leaves were close enough to Kiba, but the dodged it. ''THE HELL!'' Kiba yelled, as he once again had dodged the leaves.

Deciding to give up with the arms, after only one hit that had thrown Kiba into the wall, Naruto summoned the leaves to orbs. **''Wind style: Orbs of Destruction!'' **One after one the orbs flew towards Kiba, as they were 'easy' to dodge, they expanded.

''HUH?'' Kiba questioned. ''I DON'T GET YOUR TECHNIQUE!''

''You don't have to get it, to lose to it.'' Naruto bluntly answered. ''I'll finish this off this time.'' The boar seal was formed and Naruto jumped to the air. **''Wind style:''** The orbs formed to plates as he now yelled out; **''CUTTING PLATES!'' **Four was sent after Kiba, as only one of them remained for Naruto to stand on. ''Give up Kiba-san.''

''WHAT! I'LL NEVER GIVE UP, NOT TO A SMART ASS LIKE YOU!'' Kiba exclaimed, as he dodged the plates sent after him. ''Ever since the first day of the academy, I thought of you as this nice, smart guy. You were always shy, happy… I never saw you frown. I don't know what happened to that guy, but this one I see before me is not him!''

Narutos eyes widened… _'Have I really changed that much?'_

''YOU SHOULD ADMIT IT! YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT US, ONLY ABOUT THE RESPECT FROM THE CIVILIANS YOU NEVER GOT!'' Kiba knew of Narutos problem with the civilians. ''When I first met you… I saw a friend. Now the only thing I see is a guy who is just like Sasuke. You never ever got your respect did you?''

''I-I…'' Naruto stuttered.

''ADMIT IT!''

''B-But… I…'' His heartbeat increased. _'I never did want to change this much… is Kiba right?' _His eyes widened. ''I have a dream Kiba-san. I don't have a family, people thinks I'm a no-clan, I don't… I don't get that respect from the civilians as you guys get. They see me for the monster… not the jailor.''

''Huh?'' Naruto never told anyone about the monster living inside him. He never even worried about that. Just as long as his friends liked him, for him. ''I-I… Naruto that's not funny.''

''I'm not meant to be funny, Kiba-san. I want a family, I want a clan, and I want the respect I deserve! I have to win, to prove myself!'' The last plate was thrown, catching Kiba off guard. It hit him in the stomach. He coughed out blood. Kiba fell to the ground, and Narutos eyes widened as he landed on the floor. ''KIBA-SAN!'' He ran worried over to Kiba.

When Naruto arrived was Kiba half unconscious. ''Nice job Naruto.'' Kiba whispered as he fell unconscious. Akamaru returned to his human form.

''M-MEDIC?'' He yelled, as the medic-nins ran their way to them. Hayate stepped forward and sighed.

''Winner is; Uzumaki Naruto.'' Hayate pronounced.

Kiba was sent away, and Naruto walked up the stairs to the stands. His eyes were worried, he couldn't stop shaking. He didn't do it on purpose. He didn't know what just happened. The only thing he knew was that he would never do it again. Never, ever, ever…

''N-Naruto-kun…'' Hinata muttered, but Naruto caught it.

''Yeah, Hinata-san?'' He looked up at her and smiled… someone liked him for who he was… right?

''I-Is Kiba-kun going to be al-alright?''

''He is. I promise.''

''Hyuga Neji and Hyuga Hinata… please come down here.'' Hayate announced down at the arena. Narutos eyes widened. He looked at Hinata who was shaking in fear, trying to get her breath to normal again. It was hard to do so.

''H-Hinata-san… Take care…'' THE HELL WAS THAT? Naruto just said 'take care'… might as well just tell her 'don't get yourself killed, weakling'.

''I-I… I'm going to b-b-be fine…'' She muttered and left for the arena, still shaking slightly.

'_Hinata-san…'_ He thought as he watched the start of the match.

''I never thought, I'd be facing you… Hinata-sama.'' Neji started.

''Neji-nii-san…'' Hinata muttered.

''Now… begin the match.'' Hayate proclaimed as he coughed.

''Before we begin the fight, I'd like to say something Hinata-sama.'' Neji stated, ''you don't make a good shinobi… forfeit now!'' Naruto narrowed his eyes at this, as Hinatas eyes became wide. ''You are too kind… you wish only for harmony, and avoid conflicts… you agree with others, never resisting.'' He took a deep breath. ''And you have no confidence in yourself… I always feel your sense of inferiority, that's why… I thought it would be best for you to remain a Genin.''

'_I'll kill that guy.' _Naruto thought.

''But the Chunin exam can only be taken as a team of three… You couldn't turn down your teammates requests,'' Hinata was shaking with fear for her cousin, as he continued. ''and unwillingly entered. This is reality. Am I wrong?''

''N… No I…'' She stuttered, ''I just wanted… wanted… to change myself… do it… myself.'' Narutos eyes widened.

'_Don't change yourself… I love you for who you are…' _He thought.

''Hinata-sama… as I thought you are a spoiled brat from the main house… people cannot change themselves!'' Neji exclaimed. ''Losers are losers… their personality and strength will not change. Because people cannot change, differences are born… expressions like elite and losers are created. Looks, brain, ability, size, personality… all people judge and judged in these values.''

'_That guy…'_ Naruto threateningly thought.

''Based on these unchangeable factors, people discriminate and are discriminated against. And they suffer within their own means. Just like the fact that… I am from the branch house and you're from the main house cannot be changed…'' Neji continued.

'_That's it!'_ Neji stepped over the line when he said all those things. ''WOULD YOU SHUT UP HYUGA?'' Everyone looked at Naruto in surprise. ''I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK OF HINATA-SAN, BUT SAYING IT OUT LOUD IS TOO MUCH! SHE CAN CHANGE! THE FUTURE CANNOT BE PREDICTED, ONLY MADE OUT OF OUR ACTIONS!'' He exclaimed. ''HINATA-SAN, KICK HIS ASS!''

'_N-Naruto-kun…' _She looked down, as she felt confidence working its way up. _'I will not lose… Naruto-kun would never… he would never give up… BYAKUGAN!' _Her confidence was at her maximum, and her eyes changed to something Naruto had never seen her do.

Her eyes were almost shining, as the chakra veins on the side of her eyes kept on streaming. She looked absolutely… beautiful… well, in Narutos eyes. _'Am I a fan boy if I squeal? 'Cause that is awesome!'_

'_Her eyes changed… they're more confident.'_ Neji angrily thought, as he activated his byakugan.

Both taking the Hyuga stance, as they stared at each other angrily. ''Neji-nii-san… I'll fight you, and I won't run away!'' Hinata exclaimed, as they both launched their chakra infested palms at each other.

Both blocking, dodging and attacking as blue chakra flew out of their palms. It was an amazing sight. Two Hyugas, one winner who goes directly to the finals. Hinata got an opening on Neji, and hit him in the stomach with her palm. Neji watched it angrily, that the little Hyuga princess could actually land a hit on him.

'_That girl…'_ He thought as the veins got even more visible down his face. ''I won't hesitate to kill you, Hinata-sama.'' He whispered.

Up in the stands, Naruto watched carefully when a thought hit him. _'Wasn't the branch family supposed to protect to main?' _Of course they were supposed to… But why didn't Neji? Why would he want to hurt Hinata of the main household? _'I'll have to fight him to get answer.'_

Just at that same minute Hinata was hit, and she gasped in pain. She panted when she was pushed to the floor of the arena. But thought back. _'Naruto-kun… what would you have done?'_

DEMON ILLUSION; FLASHBACK NO JUTSU!

''_Okay class, we are here at the Hokage monument to learn about the past Hokages. Now… does anyone of you know which clan the First Hokage came from?'' Iruka asked his class with a smile on his face. It was his most successful class ever._

_Naruto quickly raised his hand as the only one, and Iruka gave him permission to speak. ''The Senju clan. They were one of the founding clan of Konoha, also in my own clan known as distant relatives. Although there's only one Senju left, and that's Hokage-Jijis old student Senju Tsunade. She's known as one of the legendary three Sannins, alongside with Jiraya-san and Orochimaru-san. Orochimaru-san went rogue a few years before the Fourth was pronounce, Jiraya-san was the Fourths sensei and is now out travelling and writing books. Nobody knows what happened to Tsunade-san, but they know that she's alive.''_

''_Very good Naruto, I would love to know how you knew about the three legendary Sannins. That's a topic we should be in on next week.''_

''_When I first find out about something, I don't rest before I find it all.'' Naruto smiled. To never give up… that has always been Narutos nindo…_

DEMON ILLUSION; KAI!

''I won't rest…'' She coughed some blood up. ''I won't rest before I win… I will find my answers to w-why you hate m-me!'' She coughed once again and stood up. ''Because… I'll never give in… until I find it all.'' She smiled slightly.

Naruto stared down in disbelief… Hinata ran, and ran to her opponent… and then… time froze. _'Hinata-san…' _

_YOU SHOULD ADMIT IT! YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT US! _Kibas words kept playing games in his head. _ADMIT IT! ADMIT IT! You were always shy, happy… I never saw you frown. _

'_I… HINATA-SAN!' _And then something unexpected happened… Naruto jumped out from the stands and down in front of Hinata and Neji, as he took Nejis finishing attack on his back. He gasped and pulled the pained girl in to an embrace and kissed her.

Everyone around them stared in shock and disbelief. Never would they expect Naruto to jump out, and do something as reckless as that. Not to mention that he was now lip-locking with the shy girl… and as expected… she fainted.

'_This way, she won't feel the pain.' _Naruto thought as he looked down on the fainted girl in his arms. _'Argh… my back hurts.'_ The medic-nins ran their way to Hinata and Naruto. They took Hinata out of his arms, as he almost pouted… almost. He was just sulking.

Naruto turned around and glared at the branch member. ''Hyuga-san…'' His glare turned stronger.

''I know that you're probably a genius… but your fate is decided. I heard from your friends when you were fighting your battle that you wished to become Hokage. You might be as smart as the Fourth Hokage your age… but you'll never achieve your dream. Fate cannot be changed, no matter how much you try.'' Neji proclaimed.

''The world isn't built on fate. It's built on living people. By how many steps we take, how many words we say, our world and future is built on our actions.'' Naruto started as he covered his eyes with his bangs. ''You say… you cannot change fate, no matter how much you try… it looks like you were trying to prove yourself wrong when you almost killed Hinata-san. If I hadn't stepped in… you would have with greatest possibility killed her. Are you happy about that? Are you happy that you almost killed a part of your family?''

Neji closed his eyes and walked away.

''Walking away is the same as running away. Coward.'' Neji turned to glare at Naruto for his comment. ''When I fight you, I promise to win.''

''And when that happen… you would die trying.'' Neji finished.

'_I'll kill that guy.'_ Naruto thought as he transported through leaves up to the stand.

''Naruto?'' Naruto looked up to find his sensei. ''How was the kiss?'' Naruto blushed and Kakashi giggled as the pervert he was.

Two fights after, and the preliminary was finished. Lee didn't get as injured as people would have thought. The medics said that he would be up and ready in no time (A/N: I know it isn't true… but I have future use of him so bear with it). Chouji didn't win but he did achieve the promised barbeque as promised from Asuma. But that was first until later. Right now, the opponents for the final exam had to be found.

''Now tell me the numbers.'' Hayate said, as he had just finished passing out the numbers for the tournament.

''It's eight.'' Dosu informed.

''I've got one.'' Naruto replied.

''Seven.'' Temari answered.

''Five.'' Kankuro responded.

''Four.'' Sasuke retorted.

''Three.'' Gaara dangerously whispered.

''Troublesome nine…'' Shikamaru countered.

''Two.'' Neji reacted.

''Six…'' Shino bluntly as always said.

''Good… this is how the tournament will look like.'' Hayate said.

''EH, THAT'S WHAT WE DREW NUMBERS FOR?'' Shikamaru lazily yelled.

When the board with the tournament opponents was shown, flashed Naruto, Neji an evil grin. ''Be ready to go down, Hyuga-san. I don't know how much stronger I'll get in a month, but it'll still be enough to win.''

''What confidence… moron.'' Sasuke smirked.

''Uchiha-san…'' Naruto whined.

''Sorry, I just had to.''

''Still disappointed about Temari-sans and Tenten-sans fight?''

''Very… '' They sighed in unison. ''How was the kiss with the Hyuga girl?'' Naruto blushed and looked away. For some reason the two boys were walking out of the arena, without even thinking about hearing the rest of the tournament questions… ''Huh, that good?''

''Shut up, Uchiha-san…''

''Would it piss you off if I kiss her?''

''IF YOU EVEN TOUCH HER, I'LL CASTRATE YOU WITH A SPOON! NO WAIT… I'LL RIPS YOUR ARMS AND LEGS OFF… AND THEN CASTRATE YOU WITH A SPOON!'' Naruto yelled in anger.

''Jeez… Chillax Naruto.'' Sasuke snickered.

''… no I'm serious.'' Naruto flashed him a foxy evil grin.

''I'll shove that spoon down your throat, moron…''

''No… I've already ripped your arms and legs off…''

''I'll head-butt it in your throat.''

''Argh… that must hurt.''

Back with Shino and Shikamaru…

''When did they become best friends?'' Shikamaru asked.

''My best friend is Kiba… yours is Chouji. Teammates get very close on missions. Why? Because they have to share tent.'' Shino replied. ''There's nothing worse than to share a tent with two dogs.''

''There's only one dog on your team.''

''You would think that.''

Back once again with Naruto and Sasuke.

''Why did you kiss her? To make her faint, because it is so cute?'' Sasuke asked sarcastically.

''No… when you faint your brains not responding to your mind. Therefore when she fainted she couldn't feel her own emotions, to say it short… she wouldn't feel the pain.'' Naruto intelligently replied.

''Oh… so you did it out of love?''

''Yeah, pretty much.'' Smile… _'And to kiss her…'_ Smirk.

''Who's going to train us this month?''

''DIPS ON HATAKE-SENSEI!''

''OI! NARUTO, NO FAIR!''

''ALL IS FAIR IN… I'm not going to finish that sentence….''

''Thank god…''

''Actually, Naruto… I'm going to train Sasuke here this month… We have a lot of work to do if he is going to fight Gaara.'' A mysterious voice sounded from behind them. They looked around and found Kakashi. ''Now it's your turn to hide… and I to seek.''

They sweat dropped.

* * *

><p>Me: MY ELBOW POPPED TEN TIMES DURING THIS!<p>

Naruto: I won the bet…

Me: Yeah so… *Add – Sulking.*

Naruto: *Add – Evil Laughter.*

Me: Anyways… If the fighting scenes were bad, I am so sorry… I'm not good at describing things and stuff and this… But it was fun… :33!

Naruto: Hey… isn't it your birthday next week?

Me: YEAH IT IS! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO GET ME?

Naruto: … Ramen?

Me: WUHUUU! SASUKEEEEE?

Sasuke: No.

Me: EHHH?

Sasuke: No…

Me: I'LL MAKE YOU WEAK AND MAKE YOU THE BITCH OF OROCHIMARU!

Sasuke: *Add – Eyes Widened…* I'll get you a date with me.

Me: *Add – Blush.* Okay… 8DDDDDDD!


	10. Chapter 9 - Just a Visit

**Uzumaki Prodigy**

Me: Tomorrow is my birthday, so I update today! I have plans tomorrow… BIG PLANS! Okay, I only have one thing to do like; I'm just going to eat with some friends… Stupid people… 8D!

Naruto: Stupid you.

Me: Stupid you even more… HAHAHA… ehm?

Naruto: Is this filler or has it even some meaning?

Me: Meaning. This chapter you're going to visit Hinata, but before that you're going on a flower hunt, for Lee, Kiba and her, after that you're meeting Jiraya!

Hinata: G-Good luck N-Naruto-kun…

Naruto: Thanks Hinata. Author doesn't own anything.

* * *

><p>Summary: Naruto is a prodigy in class and in team seven. Uchiha Sasuke is NOT happy about his skills and claims them as rivals from their first day at the academy. Naruto is loved by many~ girls, but he loves only one shy little Hyuga. Probably NaruHina SmartNaruto.<p>

''Yo'' – Talking

'_Hina-chaaaaaan' – Thinking_

**''Kit'' – Talking for Demon/Summoning/Inner Sakura/Jutsu.**

_**'Kurama' – Thinking for Demon/Summoning/Inner Sakura/**_

_**Warning - May or may not contain spoilers.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 9 – Hinatas Words<p>

Naruto was walking around the village in his casual clothes. Without any weapons on him, no headband, no gloves, no bandages and no jacket. He was just wearing his dark orange t-shirt, over the knee dark blue shorts and his shinobi sandals.

''Naruto-kun.'' A pink-haired girl called out. He turned his head and smiled, as he waved at her. She approached him. ''Want to go with me to visit Lee-san?'' She asked.

''Of course, can we go to Hinata-san and Kiba-san as well?'' He answered and she nodded. ''Should we get some flowers first?'' She nodded once again.

They walked together to the Yamanaka flower shop and walked in. Ino greeted Naruto rather happily. ''NARUTO-KUN!'' She shrieked. He waved and smiled. ''What can I do for you? Buying flowers for a special girl or something?'' She blinked fast to show off her eyelashes.

''One of them is a girl, yes. Haruno-san and I are going to visit Rock-san, Hinata-san and Kiba-san, so I thought about buying some flowers for them.'' He took a flower called fleur-de-lis. ''This flower should be the symbol of flame and determination, am I right?'' Ino nodded in respond, and he smiled as he took one of them.

''Freesia… for innocence and thoughtfulness?'' Ino nodded once again, and he took one of those. ''A snowdrop, symbolizing hope…'' Another pair was taken. Sakura took the exact same as he did and walked over to pay. ''I'll pay.'' He offered.

''What, no. I can pay.'' She quickly stated.

''It's alright, I can do it.'' And so he did. ''See you, Yamanaka-san.'' He waved as he walked out with Sakura.

They walked together to the hospital, but stopped at the receptionist. ''We're here to visit Lee-san, Hinata-san and Kiba.'' Sakura informed the receptionist, and she nodded as she told her the room numbers. They walked first off to Lee's room. Naruto knocked on the door, and when there was no answer, he just opened it.

''Rock-san, are you awake?'' He asked, but saw that there was no one there. ''W-Where is he?'' He stuttered.

''589… 590…'' a sound came from outside. Naruto and Sakura walked to the window and looked down, only to see Lee training.

''Rock-san…'' Naruto muttered. ''Come on, Haruno-san.'' He demanded as they both jumped out of the window, and down to Lee. ''Rock-san… I've got to say that I admire you right now.'' Lee stopped counting on '596'.

''Y-You do?'' He asked in disbelief.

Naruto nodded in respond, and took out the fleur-de-lis. ''It symbolizes flame and determination. You're really admirable, for your hard work. But I think you should rest now.''

Lee nodded and jumped up. ''I'll be out in about two days. I'll be there to see your fight in a month.'' He reassured.

''Great, I want you to see when I smash Hyuga-sans face in.'' Naruto laughed.

''Naruto-kun, shouldn't you be training, by the way?'' Sakura asked.

''I should be… but I don't have a sensei yet. After this, I'll be going to the hot springs to relax a little, then I'll find a sensei.'' He replied.

Ten minutes into the visit and they were done there. ''Thank you for the visit Naruto-kun, Sakura-san.'' Lee said as he smiled at his two friends.

''You're welcome Rock-san.'' Naruto replied.

''Anytime Lee-san.'' She smiled.

''Next stop, Kiba-san.'' Naruto proclaimed and they waved goodbye to Lee.

At the door to Kibas room they heard a loud…

''COME ON AKAMARU, WE'LL FANG THE DOCTORS ASS!'' A boy yelled.

''INUZUKA-SAN, PLEASE SIT STILL, this is only a shot, it won't hurt at all.'' Another vice proclaimed.

Naruto and Sakura sweat dropped as they opened the door. Kiba was currently standing on his bed, with the nurse… who he assumed was a doctor… trying to calm him down, to give him the shot. It didn't work… ''GO AWAY! I'LL NEVER LET YOU GIVE ME THAT SHOT!'' He yelled.

''Why does he even need a shot?'' Sakura asked.

''Painkillers maybe.'' Naruto replied.

''But he looks all better…'' She trailed off when Kiba joined their conversation.

''SAY THAT TO HER! Oh… Hey Naruto, buddy, Sakura… girl.'' He smiled and waved at them.

Akamaru yapped in greetings, and Naruto and Sakura gave Kiba the flowers. The visit continued for like ten minutes again, when they had to leave because of the nurse that had to give him his shot. Of course Kiba growled in protest, and began throwing out forty insults he could think of on the spot.

''Now to Hinata-sans room, ne Naruto-kun… Are you nervous of how she will react?'' Sakura asked, as she blushed.

''I-I… um…'' of course he was nervous. ''O-Of course I'm n-nervous…'' He stuttered out. They were walking towards Hinatas room, when they stopped on the track. ''I'm kind of thirsty… I'll go get us something to drink…'' He offered, and she nodded.

They went down to the cafeteria to buy something to drink, and take a little break from the boring hospital room. ''What do you want?'' He asked her, when they reached the cafeteria.

''I'll just have some green tea.'' She replied, and smiled.

They went up to order the drinks, ''Haruno-san, could you go find us a table or something?'' He asked. ''Two green tea please.''

Sakura had already found them a table. She didn't really know why they had to stop right now. She guessed that he probably wanted to talk about his Hinata problem. She sighed. He came over to her with two objects in his hands, and she smiled. ''I guess you want to talk about it.'' She assumed.

''I want to talk about what?'' He did his best on not to sound too nervous.

''Do you want to talk about your Hinata situation?''

''Ah… um… it's just… is it normal to be… afraid of rejection…?'' He hesitantly asked.

She furrowed her eyebrows. ''Naruto-kun, its normal for everyone to be afraid of rejection. In your case, you're afraid of her reaction to the kiss, am I right.'' He nodded in respond. ''Then you'll have to suck it up, and be a man.'' Too blunt.

''T-That was too blunt, an answer…'' He replied.

''Get over it.'' Sakura gave him her innocent eyes, as he sighed in depression. ''Oh come on, don't be like that. Soon you'll be fighting that Neji guy, and you're going to win because you are Uzumaki Naruto-kun.'' A giggle interrupted them, and they looked to find Ino and Shikamaru. ''Hey guys.'' Sakura smiled.

''Ah, Shikamaru-san, Yamanaka-san, what a pleasant surprise.'' Naruto politely stated.

''**PLEASANT MY ASS! THEY TOTALLY INTERRUPTED OUR MOMENT TOGETHER!''** Inner Sakura screamed.

''Naruto-kun, forehead-girl… What are you guys doing here?'' Ino asked innocently.

''I should be asking that to you, Ino-pig. We're here to visit Lee-san, Hinata-san and Kiba… like I told you this morning, idiot.'' Sakura replied. ''I mean, come on, we bought some flowers from you too!''

''FOREHEAD!'' Ino hissed.

''INO-PIG!'' Sakura glared.

''Troublesome women.'' Shikamaru muttered, as he sighed in unison with Naruto. ''Naruto, you guys still have flowers left. Who didn't you guys visit yet?'' He smirked when he saw his blush. ''Hinata, ne?''

Naruto sighed. ''That obvious? I just needed some time to talk…'' He muttered.

''Why, women are just troublesome.'' Ino and Sakura glared at Shikamaru, at his statement. ''Don't look at me like that. You always get too emotional, you have mood swings, always trying to look good, constantly going on diets, not even caring about that guys don't find bones attractive… do I have to go on?'' _'Troublesome… I had to say all that. Troublesome women._

Naruto chuckled. ''As a kunoichi, you shouldn't go on diets. All the calories you take from food, easily wore off, by all the training. The calories that you don't train off, keeps you alive for most parts.'' He smiled at the two girls.

''Naruto-kun… You're so smart.'' Ino said sparkling.

''INO-PIG! DON'T HIT ON HIM, HE JUST KISSED HINATA-SAN!'' Sakura shouted, and Naruto blushed.

''About that… why are you guys here?'' He asked.

''Here to visit Chouji. He overate at the barbeque shop, and now we're here to visit him. We even brought some fruits just to tease him.'' Shikamaru replied.

''Hm. Well, we better get going, Haruno-san, we still have one visit left.'' Naruto said. _'It's weird… I haven't been in contact with Kurama-nii in a long period of time.'_ He thought. _'Kurama-nii…? Kurama-nii-san? KURAMA, WAKE THE HELL UP!'_ He decided to leave the matter for another time.

Naruto and Sakura left Shikamaru and Ino, and walked towards Hinatas room. Naruto was taking heavy breaths, as they walked. Sakura noticed this and tried to comfort him all the way to Hinata. When they finally was at the door to Hinatas room, his breathing became heavier and heavier. ''I-I don't think I can do t-this…'' He muttered.

''Suck it up, chicken.'' Sakura teased.

''B-but…''

''HINATA-SAN!'' Sakura interrupted as she walked into the room without knocking. ''Oh, Shino, Kiba… Kiba?'' She repeated. ''What are you doing here, shouldn't you be in bed?''

''HA! Like Naruto is so strong to have me bound to a bed. HAHAHA! NEVER!'' He determinedly said. ''It took you your time to come over.'' He looked at Naruto, who looked nervous.

''Here you go Hinata-san, two freesias.'' Sakura took the freesia out of Narutos hand, and sat it in the vase, where others had come to put their flowers for her. ''Now, how are you Hinata-san?''

''I-I'm fine, thank you… Sakura-san.'' She stuttered, and Narutos heart began to beat faster.

Their eyes met and Shino noticed this. ''Kiba, Sakura… maybe we should let them be for a while.'' He suggested.

''Good idea.'' Sakura agreed.

''You're the man Shino.'' Kiba quickly said. Akamaru barked in agreement.

They walked out of the room, leaving the two Konoha-nins to be. ''U-Um…'' Naruto stuttered. ''I-I…''

''I know w-why you kissed m-me, Naruto-kun.'' She silently informed.

''Y-You do?'' His eyes widened… maybe it was time…

''Y-Yeah.'' His heartbeat became faster and faster. ''It was for me, not to feel the pain.'' His heartbeat stopped going fast at that, was she really that dense? Or maybe… she didn't want it to be out of love… ''And I-I thank you for that, Naruto-kun. But shouldn't you b-be out t-training?'' She asked.

''Oh… y-yeah…'' He was purposely sad about the fact that she didn't know what that kiss also meant, but he just shrugged it off. He had a match to win, and train he should! ''I'll be fighting Hyuga-san in the first match. I've always wanted to go up against a noble clan. Well, other than the Uchihas.'' He smiled at her. ''I have to go. See you, Hinata-san.'' He left the room.

''How did it go? Did you kiss again? KYAA, YOU DID, DIDN'T YOU?'' Sakura went fan girlishly.

Naruto looked away, with a frown on his face. ''No… you can go in now, I have to find a sensei to train me.'' His saddened face, said it all. The conversation didn't go that well.

'_I have to find a sensei… but first, some time to relax. TO THE HOT SPRINGS!'_ And to the hot springs he went…

He walked into the hot springs and looked at the hot steaming water. He sighed. _'I'll have to talk to Hokage-Jiji after this. I can't contact Kurama-nii. Maybe it has something to do with that seal, the snake-bastard put on me. This is so troublesome…' _He stopped his thinking for a moment. _'I sound like Shikamaru-san…'_ Suddenly, Naruto heard a perverted giggle, and he looked for the source.

Walking over to the source, he found a man with white, long hair, tied in a ponytail. ''Excuse me, Oji-san…'' Naruto started, but the man just ignored him. ''Oji-san…'' No reply. He looked around and found a tree full of so many lovely leaves. **''WIND STYLE; SLICING LEAVES!''**The leaves individually began to spin really fast, as shurikens and aimed themselves for the pervert.

The pervert finally looked around, only to see three leaves coming at him. ''GAARG!'' He yelled out, as he dodged the three leaves. ''WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR, BRAT!'' He pointed accusingly at Naruto, who just looked dumbfounded on the man.

''Oji-san… you should have more respect for women.'' Naruto bluntly said.

''You're too blunt, brat.''

''So I've heard.''

''Who are you, brat. You have an interesting ability.'' The peeping-tom asked.

''Uzumaki Naruto. And you are?''

''You don't know who I am? I'll take the short version… I AM THE GREATEST OF ALL, THE TOAD SANNIN, ONE OF THE LEGENDARY THREE, JIRAYA-SAMA!'' He yelled out.

''Um… Jiraya-san… I didn't imagine you as a pervert…''

''I'm no pervert.'' Naruto looked wondering at him. ''I'm a super pervert.'' He face faulted.

'_Did he just… admit to be a pervert… sorry, super pervert?'_ Naruto shrugged it off. _'This is a great opportunity! I could get trained by one of the three legendary sannins!'_ He smiled at Jiraya, ''Jiraya-san… I'm looking for a person, who can train me for the Chunin finals, I'm up against a prodigy, so I could use some help.''

''No can do, kid.''

''Eh… why not?''

''You're too… stupid looking.''

Naruto glared at him. Stupid looking? That wasn't even a reason! **''WIND STYLE; LEAF KANON!''** The leaves formed to blue glowing balls, as they found their way towards the Sannin. Naruto smirked at his attack. The Sannin was running around in panic for the balls. ''Train me.''

''Alright… alright… IF…!'' Oh no…

''If what?''

''IF YOU CAN FIND THE RIGHT MATERIAL! Take off your shirt.''

''EH? ARE YOU A CHILD-TOUCHER?''

''NO, I HAVE TO SEE SOMETHING!''

''A-alright… but keep a distance please…'' He took off his shirt, as he blushed in disbelief that he was showing this man his upper body. ''Stop staring you pervert.''

''Hm… try to mold some chakra.''

Naruto did as told, and molded some chakra. _'I'd like to use my chakra to beat the crap out of him…'_ A seal became visible on his stomach, and Jiraya took a closer look.

'_So he is, Minatos child… He looks just like him. Th_e seal _however, looks broken, of some sort. But at the same time it looks okay. The two out slipping entrances have been 'repaired'. It's some weird pattern; I don't even think it's a seal.'_ He moved back and saw something that shocked him, the cursed seal. _'OROCHIMARU!'_

''Oi, Jiraya-san… when are you done, eye-raping me?''

'_E-Eye-raping him…? I'll kill him before he knows of it.'_ Jiraya thought. ''You can take your shirt on again.'' And so he did. ''I'll take you in as my apprentice… you seem as a strong kid.''

''I am. I'm a prodigy. The smartest since the Fourth Hokage.''

''Too blunt, brat, too blunt.''

''So I've heard.''

''Hm, I'm sure you have. Anyways, let's get started, there's only one month, if I'm right.''

''Yeah.'' Naruto nodded.

''Oh… let's have fun then. I'll start with a chakra control exercise.''

''I already did the tree exercise. How many others are there?''

''The one I'll be teaching you is the water exercise. After that I'll give you what I give every one of my apprentices… meaning you and the Fourth Hokage… It's a summoning contract, you'll be signing your name in blood, and you'll be able to summon a toad.''

''You've been teaching the Fourth?'' Naruto asked in disbelief.

''OF COURSE I DID! What do they teach you brats in the academy, geez.''

''A lot of stuff.''

''Too blunt…''

Naruto smiled.

''Let's get this over with, Naruto.'' Jiraya smiled.

An hour later and Naruto was still on with the water walking…

He was panting heavily as he stood there on the water... well almost. He was currently trying to hold his balance. ''I-I didn't know it would be this hard!'' He groaned.

''BWUHAHAHAHA! That's just too bad, Naruto… my training is a hundred times harder than that!'' Jiraya teased.

''GARGH!'' Naruto yelled out. _'I'll kill that damn pervert! I won't let him live, not today, not ever!'_

* * *

><p>Me: DONE! Hope you love it… or like it…<p>

Naruto: Review… up till what this time?

Me: I don't care… I'm not going to write something to tomorrow! I'M BUSY!

Sasuke: Stupid…

Me: WHATCHA SAY?

Sasuke: Stu-pid.

Hinata: S-Sasuke-kun… don't t-tease Author-san…

Me: Hinata-chan :33333!


	11. Chapter 10 - The Floating Surface

**Uzumaki Prodigy**

Me: *Add – Sigh.* my elbow hurts, so I think this is going to be kind of a short chapter…

Naruto: And you're too busy with reading a freaking book, you love so much… BUT! YOU BORROWED THE BOOK!

Me: I can love and borrow a book.

Naruto: I know… I just didn't have a good comeback.

Me: … obviously. IT'S CALLED NIGHTSHADE! I'M READING SECOND RIGHT NOW! I LOOOOVE IT!

Sasuke: JUST START THE FREAKING STORY, WILL YA'?

Me: I don't own anything but the plot…

* * *

><p>Summary: Naruto is a prodigy in class and in team seven. Uchiha Sasuke is NOT happy about his skills and claims them as rivals from their first day at the academy. Naruto is loved by many~ girls, but he loves only one shy little Hyuga. Probably NaruHina SmartNaruto.<p>

''Yo'' – Talking

'_Hina-chaaaaaan' – Thinking_

**''Kit'' – Talking for Demon/Summoning/Inner Sakura/Jutsu.**

_**'Kurama' – Thinking for Demon/Summoning/Inner Sakura/**_

_**Warning - May or may not contain spoilers.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 10 – Hinatas Family.<p>

There in the hot springs… a boy… blond hair, blue eyes… wearing casual clothes, even though he's a ninja. He was panting heavily, as he tried to keep standing on the water. He was shaking. His balance was bad, at the point. ''T-This was tough…'' He said breathlessly.

''I guess you're not the genius you say you are…'' Jiraya teased.

''EH? I'VE ALREADY MASTERED IT!'' The genius exclaimed, ''and for what I've been reading about, this training typically takes a week or two! THIS IS ONLY SECOND DAY!''

''Naruto, you lousy idiot, you didn't master it! You still need to work on your balance.''

''But-''

''No buts.''

''Bu...''

''I SAID NO BUTS, NOW TRAIN!''

''B…''

''What did I just say?''

''You said; 'I said no buts, now train'!''

''And what are you doing?''

''Speaking with you whilst I train…''

''… Sneaky kid.''

Another place, at the same time…

''Kukuku… Naruto-kun will soon feel the urge to leave Konoha… An Uzumaki body, ne? It's almost as good as the Sharingan. They heal faster and have powerful chakra. He could come to use.'' Orochimaru stated, as he looked down on a kneeling Kabuto.

''Hm, Orochimaru-sama, that boy isn't normal. I'm worried about the reaction there will be sent to Kyuubi, if you try to take over his body. You could be rejected, and killed for real. Kyuubi is a powerful creature, and this is in no way an insult, towards you, Orochimaru-sama, but Kyuubi could easily overpower any kind of humans. He even killed the fourth Hokage, almost killed the first Hokage… and was only overpowered by the wood release and Uchiha Madara…'' Kabuto replied.

''Kyuubi will be no problem with the cursed seal… I've already blocked all contact and any kind of power from it. Now, Naruto-kun is as good as _mine_.'' He licked his lips with his tongue.

With Naruto at the same time.

Jiraya was still staring at the full out concentrating boy, and sighed. ''Naruto, come here for a minute.'' Naruto looked at him in confusion, but shrugged it off and jumped to land.

''What is it, Jiraya-sensei?''

Ah, Jiraya-sensei… a sweet, sweet ring in his ear… ''I am fully aware of the fact that you know about Kyuubi…'' He trailed off.

''Kurama.'' Naruto replied.

''Huh, Kurama? What are you talking about brat?''

''His name is Kurama. It was personally given to him by the Sage of the Six Paths, after the Jubi was divided apart to nine.''

Jiraya slightly gaped. _'This kid… is he friends with Kyuu… Kurama? Jubi?'_ He deeply thought. ''Tell me everything you know kiddo.''

''The Sage defeated the most powerful demon in the ninja world, the Jubi, and was being praised as a god by virtue of his victory. In order to protect the world from the Jubi, the Sage developed a technique to seal the beast within himself, allowing him to harness and control its terrifying power, and making himself the first Jinchuuriki. Although he had successfully sealed the Jubi, its power was so great that the seal would break after the Sage's death… so he divided them…''

''That's good, brat. I guess I do get something out of teaching you.'' Jiraya stated.

''Mm, everybody does.''

''Brat.''

''Old perverted sensei… you remind me of Hatake-sensei. Are you sure you're not his father?'' They both did have grey hair, both were really perverted and all…

''I'm not Kakashis father, but I did know his father. Konohas White Fang, an honorable man. He sacrificed a mission for his comrades' lives, but was only hated in return… He committed suicide after that.''

''Oh… poor Hatake-sensei… I should buy him a gift.''

''You could always give him my newest novel… A LOVERS VIOLENT QUARREL!''

Naruto gaped widely… _'T-This man… the honorable Jiraya-sama… HE IS THE AUTHOR OF THOSE PERVERTED BOOKS! He is the one… that makes Hatake-sensei… read instead of teaching us… I've got to tell Uchiha-san, he'll help me kill him if I can't by myself…'_

''You know about this already? Are you a fan? I was hoping on some fans of a higher age group, but you could work as well.''

''I… I-I… I'LL KILL YOU OLD MAN!''

''Huh…?''

''**WIND STYLE: LEAF CANON BALLS!''** The leaves collected in small balls, glowing blue, as he launched them after the poor Sannin.

''BRAT, REMEMBER I'M YOUR SENSEI!'' Jiraya yelled as he dodged the high speeded leaf canons.

''Ah… right… you wanted to tell me something about Kurama-nii, right?''

''Nii?''

''He practically raised me… I see him as my older brother.''

''Right, whatever… '' Jiraya sighed. ''Anyways, I was going to ask you about the whole controlling his chakra thing, so do you know how to control the Kyuubis… ah, Kuramas chakra?''

''No, I never tried… can I do that?''

''Not with the cursed seal, blocking Kuramas entrance to our world. Sit down for a second.''

Naruto did as told and sat down. He got a little worried when Jiraya took out a scroll and a pencil. _'It won't hurt, it won't hurt, it won't hurt!' _Naruto kept thinking. Jiraya wrote some seals down on the paper, and took Narutos hand. He took out a kunai, and slit Narutos thumb.

He then smashed some of the blood on Narutos stomach, and some on the paper. Naruto quickly noticed that the blood only covered the mysterious seal parts. **''Seal art: Cracking of a Seal.'' **Naruto gasped loudly when he felt his stomach crack… He clutched his gut in pain, and winced.

A quick passing out and an hour of waiting…

He opened his eyes slowly… The pain had faded away, and he smiled slightly when he heard a voice in the back of his head, **''KIT! COME ON ANSWER ME, I KNOW YOU'RE AWAKE!''**

'_I am awake…'_ Naruto replied in his thoughts. ''Jiraya-sensei…''

''When you're ready, try to mold Kuramas chakra.'' Jiraya said.

''H-Hai…'' He took a deep inhaling and exhaled afterwards.

Naruto took his hands and put them in a ram position, and closed his eyes. He powered up for the blue chakra, which began slowly turning red. He began sweating a little, and all the exhaustion from his last exercise began to ease up.

He took his arms down, and opened his eyes slowly, as he adjusted the new power, flowing within. He looked over at the Sannin that had a smile on his face. He smiled back. ''How was that Jiraya-sensei?'' He asked, ruffling his hair with his hand, lightly.

''Good for your first try, but the chakra has to turn red immediately.'' He folded his hands over his chest and continued, ''practice that a bit, and return tomorrow. I'll give you the summoning contract, and you'll practice summoning from there.'' He then disappeared in a smoke cloud.

''He just wants to do some more 'research', perverted old man.'' Naruto muttered. _'Okay Kurama-nii, let's do it again.'_

''**Remember now, kit, surpass your own chakra and only focus on mine. I'll give you as much power as your body can handle at this age, meaning… not so much.''**

'_You're so kind, Kurama-nii.'_ Naruto thought sarcastically, as he did the ram sign, once again. _'I've missed you nii-san.'_

An hour of training and he decided to head home again. On the way he was met by the civilians' glares, once again… _'Why am I even here?'_ He sighed and covered his eyes with his bangs. _'Maybe… just maybe they should try and feel the same pain as I, to understand the pain I feel… Better go buy some groceries.'_

He walked in to the nearby grocery market, and was met by a smile from the store owner. _'Maybe this is why I'm still in Konoha… People I want to protect are here, people who respect me as the human sacrifice, and not Kurama himself…' _ He smiled to himself, as he walked in with a basket in his hands.

As he walked down the aisle in the fruit and green section, he suddenly bumped into someone… Guess who. ''Ah, Hinata-sama!'' Another Hyuga called out when he saw said blue-haired princess bump into someone.

''Eh, Hinata-san! I'm so sorry I didn't see you!'' Naruto apologized. He looked over at the dropped groceries, and sighed. He took out his free hand, to help Hinata, who just stared dumbfounded at him. She took his hand, and he pulled her up.

''I-It's alright N-Naruto-kun. I didn't see you e-either.'' Hinata awkwardly replied.

''Hinata-sama, are you alright?'' A male Hyuga, supposedly from the branch asked.

''H-Hai, I'm alright Tokuma. T-This is my f-friend, Uzumaki Naruto-kun…'' Hinata said.

''Ah, Naruto-kun, I've heard a lot about you, not only from Hinata-sama, but also the elders as well. I'm Hyuga Tokuma… You dropped your stuff.'' He quickly said with a smile.

''Eh, yeah. I've just been out training with Jiraya-sensei, so I'm pretty exhausted, sorry again.'' Naruto scratched the back of his head, cheekily.

''Ah, Jiraya-sama is back? I didn't know.'' The older Hyuga, ''I didn't even know he was training anyone lately.''

''Ano, Tokuma… we should probably find that salad soon...'' Hinata interrupted.

''And I should pick up my stuff… they already broke the five seconds rule…'' Naruto chuckled as he bent down to pick up his vegetables. ''I'll see ya' soon, Hinata-san?''

''H-Hai, good luck w-with your training.'' And she disappeared quickly.

'_When did she even get out of the hospital?'_ Naruto thought. _'I visited her just this morning…'_

He brought the stuff and left the store to head home. Before he could rest he made a quick, but huge meal and went to bed for the day.

Next morning he woke up with a headache, but shrugged it off and got dressed in his usual ninja attire.

Naruto walked down the street, to meet up with Jiraya. As he walked he began thinking again… _'Is it really worth it…? To be here just because of my precious people?'_ He spotted Jiraya leaning up against a wall. He seemed to be waiting for him, and really impatiently.

''Great, now we can start training. Come with me, Naruto.'' Jiraya ordered.

They walked in a long time before, Naruto suddenly stopped. ''Rock-san?''

''Huh? Naruto-kun! How are you?'' Lee asked, as he stopped his training to walk over to him.

''I'm doing great, when did you get out of the hospital?''

''Yesterday with Hinata-san and Kiba-kun. Is this your sensei, for the Chunin exam?''

''Yes it is, this is Jiraya of the Sannins. Jiraya-sensei, this is Rock Lee.''

''Is he in the Chunin exam finals, as well?'' Jiraya asked.

''No, I lost in the preliminaries.'' Lee answered.

''Oh, that's sad.''

''It is…''

After a quick goodbye they went to the waterfall of Konoha, but because of some girls bating there, they had to take the smaller lake beside the waterfall.

''Okay Naruto. What I'm about to give is what I give almost every student of mine. The contract of the toads… This is a gift you should value in your life. I'm sure you already know about the function summoning, so I'm not going to explain that.'' He went through a couple of seals, before he yelled out; 'summoning Jutsu'. A poof of smoke, and a large frog appeared under Jiraya, with a scroll in his mouth.

The toad stretched his tongue out to Naruto, and dropped the scroll in front of him. ''Sign your name with blood and leave a print.'' Naruto did as told, and wrote down his name, and left a print.

''Now the seals are; boar – dog – bird – monkey – ram. Now try.''

And again, Naruto did as told and went through the hand seals, with blood streaming out of his right thumb. _'Poor thumb, it's second time in two days, it gets cut up… poor, poor thumb.'_ He slammed his hand to the stony ground. **''SUMMONING JUTSU!''**

A poof of smoke, and out came… a toad… ''That's good for a start… but try focus on something slightly… bigger.'' It was a little cute toady…

Suddenly an idea popped to mind, and Naruto grinned widely. _'Kurama-nii, could you lend me some chakra?'_ He asked, never dropping his huge grin.

''**Careful kit, I'm only kind once a week… but, sure you can lend some.''**

'_Alright thanks.'_ He began molding the chakra. _'Boar… dog… bird… monkey… ram!'_ He slammed his hand down at the ground, once again. **''SUMMONING JUTSU!''**

A huge toad came out under Naruto, as he landed on the head of the creature. The toad was as huge as the mountains, and was wearing a coat, and smoking on a pipe. **''Jiraya… what do you want?''** The toad asked.

''Ah, Gamabunta. BRAT! YOU HAVE A BAD TASTE IN TOADS TO SUMMON!'' Jiraya yelled, and said brat whined.

''YOU'RE NEVER SATISFIED!'' Naruto yelled back.

''I SAID BIGGER, NOT ENORMOUS!''

''SHUT UP, STUPID PERVERT! YOU GOT SOMETHING BIGGER, BE HAPPY WITH THAT!''

''**Jiraya, who is the brat on my head?''**

''Why does everybody feel like calling me a brat? I'm the most mature one of the rookie nine…'' Naruto whined once again.

''BECAUSE YOU SUMMONED THAT THE BOSS!'' Jiraya answered.

''Oh… Hey boss, what's up? I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and I summoned you.'' Naruto said with a smile, as he jumped down in front of Gamabuntas eyes.

'_**Minatos brat, ne?' **_Gamabunta thought. **''I'm the great, Gamabunta, the boss of the toads… you may call me your Kami.''**

''You know… I have a toad wallet; I've named Gama-chan. How do you like it?'' Naruto smirked. ''It's pink.'' (A/N: In Gama-chans first appearance, it is pink and not green, so I'm taking it from there…)

''**Sorry Jiraya… I don't approve of this brat… I'll probably kill him too soon.''** Gamabunta admitted.

* * *

><p>Me: As said… SHORT! Sorry about that… *Add – Cries in guilt.*<p>

Naruto: I guess there is another reason why you weren't able to update sooner…

Me: Right… Um… I'm in Sweden, because of a funeral…?

Sasuke: DON'T LIE!

Me: FINE! I'M IN SWEDEN FOR SELFISH REASONS!

Sasuke: That's better, hn. Review for more.


	12. Chapter 11 - Clash of the Uzumaki

**Uzumaki Prodigy**

Me: Hey people! I need some help someone have suggested that I should get myself a BETA, and so I will! I have never told anyone that I'm strong at grammar, only spelling… well, most of the time! So if you're a BETA strong in grammar, then I'll be glad if you could help me. 8D!

Naruto: Yeah… Author already told you that she's from Denmark, she learned English in school.

Sasuke: And have a short memory.

Sakura: And isn't all that smart…

Kakashi: And sometimes she cries herself to sleep.

Me: WTF? I CRIED MYSELF TO SLEEP WHEN I WAS FIVE! I HAVE A SHORT MEMORY WHEN IT COMES TO LEARNING! AND I AM AVERAGE SMART! Naruto is the only decent one of you people I do not own!

* * *

><p>Summary: Naruto is a prodigy in class and in team seven. Uchiha Sasuke is NOT happy about his skills and claims them as rivals from their first day at the academy. Naruto is loved by many~ girls, but he loves only one shy little Hyuga. Probably NaruHina SmartNaruto.<p>

''Yo'' – Talking

'_Hina-chaaaaaan' – Thinking_

**''Kit'' – Talking for Demon/Summoning/Inner Sakura/Jutsu.**

_**'Kurama' – Thinking for Demon/Summoning/Inner Sakura/**_

_**Warning - May or may not contain spoilers.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 11 – Hinatas Cousin<p>

A month of training with the toad Sannin had been tough for Uzumaki Naruto… but now the real deal had to start. THE LAST DAY OF TRAINING! ''YOU PERVERT, YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN TRAINING ME YESTERDAY, INSTEAD OF LOOKING AT NAKED WOMAN!'' Naruto shouted at the Sannin, in front of the bathhouse.

''BRAT, CAN'T YOU SEE I'M CURRENTLY PEEPING?'' Jiraiya shouted back.

''I CAN SEE THAT, THAT'S WHY I'M YELLING AT YOU, JIRAIYA-SENSEI!''

''STOP YELLING AT ME, BRAT! THEY'RE GOING TO NOTICE IT!''

A lot of stuff got thrown at Jiraiya, as he was hit in the face by a sushi holder (A/N: Don't know what it is, sorry), and fell down, face first. He raised his head, as anime tears ran down his face. He had a huge scratch too.

''You've just learned a valuable lesson, sensei. When peaking on women, don't stand on the roof.'' Naruto laughed. ''But seriously, tomorrow is the day, and I need you to finish off my training!'' A serious look on his face, and Jiraiya smiled at his antics.

''Kid, I'll give you a mission…'' Jiraiya started out, and Narutos face lid up, ''YOU HAVE TO SPY ON YOUR COMPETITION!'' Naruto sweat dropped.

''Hyuga-san is a sensory type… He will notice my presence without even trying.'' Naruto said.

''Well… then… u-um… YOU HAVE TO SPY ON A WOMAN!''

''S-Spy… on a w-woman…'' He blushed. _'What would Hinata-san not think of me?'_ He glared at the Sannin. ''LET ME FIGHT YOU!''

Jiraiya gaped. ''You have guts brat.'' Naruto smiled. ''I hate it.'' He frowned. ''Let's fight.'' But smiled once again. ''We'll start out with Taijutsu only, then Ninjutsu and then Kenjutsu.''

''Hai, sensei!'' Naruto took his fighting position, in front of the hot springs… still.

''You want to do it in front of the hot springs?'' Jiraiya asked.

'_Never set 'do' and 'it' with each other, sensei…'_ Naruto thought, horrified. ''Let's just fight some random place, why not?'' He asked.

''Because I am hated here.''

''Then they get to see me kick your ass!''

(A/N: Your lovely author is too lazy to write the fighting scenes, so she will make it a next day!)

Next day. (A/N: Didn't expect that one… *Add – Smirk.*)

Naruto was walking casually to the arena when he saw Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon. He smiled and waved at them. ''NARUTO-NII-CHAN!'' Konohamaru yelled, as the three ran towards him. ''WE HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN A MONTH! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?''

''I've been training with Jiraiya-sensei, otouto.'' He replied. ''And right now I have to be at the arena, for the Chunin exam. Are you coming to watch, or are going to the academy?''

''We have to go to the academy.'' Konohamaru brooded.

''Well then, I'll take you guys to the academy, it is the same direction as the arena anyways.'' Naruto motioned for them to come with him, and so they did.

''Naruto-nii, Naruto-nii?'' Konohamaru eagerly said. Naruto turned his head towards him, with a smile on his face, telling Konohamaru to start talking. ''Who are you going to fight? I bet it's someone really strong. But not as strong as you of course.''

''I'm fighting a Hyuga prodigy, Hyuga Neji. But I've been training with one of the three Sannins, I'll be alright.'' He replied with a huge grin. ''That and, I've done a lot of research about the byakugan. I've heard about a secret, and I intend to find out.''

''Oh wow! I've heard about a lot of prodigies, but I've never heard of Hyuga Neji. He probably has some really cool moves!''

'_I just told him that…'_ Naruto sighed. ''No matter what, I'll win. Remember Konohamaru-chan never go back on your words.'' They were now in front of the academy, and Naruto waved in greetings to some of the teachers he knew. ''So, Moegi, Udon, I expect you two to take care of otouto.'' And Naruto disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

At the entrance of the arena, there were two guards. ''Ah, Naruto-kun, you're here. Do you know when Sasuke-kun is coming?'' One of them asked.

''I'm sorry; I don't know where he is actually. He's probably lost on the road of life with Hatake-sensei.'' Naruto laughed.

The two guards laughed too. ''That's Kakashi-san for you. Well, good luck, we'll be cheering you on from the outside.''

''Thanks.'' Naruto walked past them with a smile and a wave, and went to the inside of the arena. He saw with amazement in his eyes the audience. ''Wow… Maybe today… my dream…'' He smiled. _'Hinata-san, I will win against your cousin. Not only for your sake, but for the sake of all the people who had to suffer a trauma by his words…'_

''Naruto, nice to see you here. Where's pretty boy number two?'' Shikamaru suddenly said.

''I don't know where he is.'' Naruto sighed.

''He is probably just late, because I heard he was training with Hatake Kakashi…'' Shino explained.

''That's my thoughts too.'' They laughed slightly at their Sasuke – Kakashi resembles. Well, except Shino, he never laughed. ''Hyuga-san, I look forward to fighting you.''

''Hm, whatever.'' Neji replied.

'_Prick, prick, prick! I can't take this guy; I'll kick his ass to where the sun doesn't shine.'_ Naruto fiercely thought. ''Mm, what an interesting attitude. Does is come with a face looking like an ass? Why, yes it does…'' Neji glared at him, and Naruto smirked.

''There is something that I would like to tell you before the matches.'' Genma started as he looked for a piece of paper. ''Look at this.''

''There has only been one change…'' Naruto muttered.

'_Huh, last time I had more fights than that.'_ Shikamaru thought.

At the Hokage stands.

''Oh, well, well… Kazekage-dono.'' The Hokage said, as the Kage of the sand sat down on the seat next to him. ''You must be tired from the journey.'' The third assumed.

''Not at all, good thing it's held here this time. While you're still young, the trip may have been too much for you, Hokage-sama.'' The fourth Kazekage said, with a smooth voice. ''Maybe it's time you decide on a fifth?''

Sarutobi laughed. ''Please don't treat me like an old man, I intend to do this for another five years.'' Hiruzen said, as he rose from his seat. ''Well now… let's begin.'' He walked to the edge of the balcony, and as the wind blew he yelled out to all the people; ''THANK YOU ALL FOR COMING TO… THE HIDDEN LEAF CHUNIN EXAM! WE WILL NOW START THE MAIN TOURNAMENT MATCHES… BETWEEN THE EIGHT PARTICIPANTS THAT MADE IT THROUGH THE PRELIMINARIES. PLEASE STAY… AND WATCH TILL THE END!''

''If it's eight… one seems to be missing.'' The fourth Kazekage said.

Down with the contestants.

''Alright guys, this is the final test.'' Genma started. ''The arena is different from the prelims, but the rules are the same. There are none. You fight until one of you dies, or acknowledges defeat, but if I determine that the fight is over, I'll step in and stop it, you got that?'' The participants nodded in respond. ''Now the first fight; Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuga Neji. Those two will stay here whilst the rest of you go to the waiting room.''

With the audience.

''Hey Hinata, there's two free spots here.'' Kiba barked.

''Y-Yeah.'' Hinata stuttered. _'Naruto-kun, good luck.'_

''This will be good!'' Kiba said excited. Akamaru licked Kibas chin and Kiba turned to him in question. When Akamaru whimpered slightly, Kiba got worried. ''Where?'' He looked in a direction the little dog had pointed him at and began to think hard. _'What is an ANBU doing here? What's going on?'_

On the battlefield.

''You look like you have something to say.'' Neji said, knowingly.

''I've said it before, Hyuga-san. I will definitely win, and you will definitely go down.'' Naruto narrowed his eyes warningly and in a glare.

''And I have said it before too, you will die trying.'' Neji activated his byakugan. _'He has those eyes… eyes of true confident. I already know of his ability, and there is no doubt that he was researching mine. Leaves… tsk, what kind of ability is that?'_

''Now for the first fight, BEGIN!'' Genma shouted.

Naruto jumped back to keep a good distance. _'I'm a long range fighter, and he's a close range fighter. There is no doubt that I will win this. For what I have read about… the byakugan can see 360 degrees, it can see through things, and see miles away, he can see my chakra points. I must not get too close to him.'_

'_Naruto fights through leaves, but how he controls the leaves, I don't know. As long as I get to his chakra, I will get the upper-hand. But he is too smart to just step forward and let me attack him; I'll have to earn that.'_ Neji thought, as he waited for Naruto to attack.

'_So, what I know about a normal eye is that, the eye is egg-shaped, that probably explains the 360 degrees, but the optic nerve is every eyes blind spot. It goes from the back of the eyes in the corner and down to the back. So, if my theory is right, the blind spot of the byakugan… is on the center of his back.'_ Naruto thought, as he looked at the trees in the arena. He smirked and focused.

'_He's going to attack now.'_ Neji knowingly thought. A couple of leaves gathered around the Hyuga in single leaves, but surrounded him. _'Is that all he got? That's way too easy. Should I already use Rotation or should I just jump out of it? I'll jump out.'_ Neji did as he thought, when he heard a cry of 'Leaf Shuriken', and jumped out. ''You better start taking me seriously, Naruto.'' He took the Hyuga fighting stance.

'_Taijutsu…'_ Naruto glared at the Hyuga. ''I'll start taking you seriously when I know that I will lose. **Wind style: Leaf Cannon Balls!''** The leaves gathered into small balls glowing blue and was sent towards the Hyuga.

''**Rotation!**Neji yelled, as he rotated with chakra flowing out of him. ''That's weak, OUF!'' One of the cannon balls had hit him in the back.

''Just as I thought. Your blind spot is like every other human. The optic nerve. This was way too easy, if you ask me.'' Naruto laughed.

''**Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!'' **Naruto gasped when the first two hit him. He didn't expect Neji to recover so fast. ''TWO PALMS, FOUR PALMS, EIGHT PALMS, SIXTEEN PALMS, THIRTY-TWO PALMS, SIXTY-FOUR PALMS!'' Neji chuckled evilly, as Naruto fell to his knees in pain. ''A Hyuga never let his opponents win, even though they found their blind spot. You're as good as done Naruto, you won't be able to move, fight or use your chakra in a while.''

Naruto coughed. _'Damn it, I didn't expect this to happen. But I have to win. What about all my training… Kurama-nii… Kurama-nii!'_ When Naruto felt a foot on his back, he collapsed completely. ''URGH!'' He groaned in pain.

''You will not be moving any longer than this; you are a failure as a genius… It may sound impossible, but it is tru… Eh, what is this...?'' Neji asked surprised as red chakra began to flow out of the Uzumaki. _'What…? This is impossible. I hit all of his chakra points… What is this red chakra?'_ He removed his foot, in shock when he felt the red chakra burning it.

Naruto sat up from his earlier position of lying down, and after stood up completely. ''I have already said everything… I will win, even if I must use power that doesn't belong to me…''

With the Kages.

''Hm, what an interesting kid you got there, Hokage-sama. Can you tell me a little about him?'' The Kazekage asked.

'_I feel some bad vibes from this guy…'_ Hiruzen sighed, but smiled. ''That is Uzumaki Naruto, our most honored prodigy. He is as strong, and as smart as the fourth Hokage, when he was his age. An incredible child to say. He is worth the Chunin rank, but I fear he is not ready.''

''Oh, so he is from the feared Uzumaki clan, impressive. But does he know any kind of sealing art?''

''Yes he does, but not all that much. He is rather fascinated by the power of the leaves.'' Hiruzen glanced at the Kazekage. ''Do you have something else on your mind, Kazekage-dono?''

''No, the Hyuga kid seems interesting too, but I kind of like the Uzumaki kid better.''

With the audience.

'_Where is that Sasuke kid? If he doesn't show up, did Gaara…'_ Baki, the leader of the sand siblings, thought. _'Although… this invasion… I wonder why the Iwa shinobis wanted so badly to join in. I mean, I know of their history with the Leaf, but why did they want to join us so suddenly?'_

Baki looked around among the audience, and saw all the Iwa shinobis in disguise. Sound, Sand and Iwa had to make their move soon, but if the Uchiha didn't show up, that could mean trouble. Although… _'Iwa only requested one small thing in favor… the Uzumaki kid.'_

In the 'waiting room'.

''Ah, what's that weird and troublesome chakra…?'' Shikamaru asked.

''Naruto has many secrets.'' Shino simply asked.

Gaara on the other hand was wide-eyed, and in almost shock. _'This is the… But how is he able to control it, without losing control, or the whole audience screaming in terror…?'_ Gaara thought.

'_I've never seen Gaara like this before, is it really all because of the Uzumaki brats red chakra? This is too weird.'_ Kankuro thought, also wide-eyed.

'_This is an interesting fight… I wonder who will win. The weird man-lady with the scary eyes, or the lover-boy Blondie.'_ Temari thought with a smirk on her face.

On the battlefield.

'_Geez, this fight is going out of hand…'_ Genma thought as he sweat dropped at the two boy's stamina and seriousness. _'I guess that means they just have to fire off some cannons… Get it? Naruto used Leaf Cannon balls… I'm the only one who shares my own thoughts… I feel lonely.'_

''When you use power that don't belong to you… what do you mean by that?'' An exhausted Hyuga asked, the not so exhausted, but still panting, Uzumaki.

''None of your business, Hyuga-san.'' Naruto glared.

''**KIT, do you think he's looking underneath you clothes with those eyes, right now?''** Kurama asked, and Naruto blushed at that.

'_W-W-WHAT THE HELL? EW, GROSS! I'M IN LOVE WITH HIS COUSIN!'_ Naruto gagged, and Neji looked weirdly at him.

''**Speaking of the shy girl… do you think she also does it? Maybe that's why she always blushes around you. SHE'S SEEN THE MEMBER OF YOUR PACK, AND IS A SUPER PERVERT!''**

'_KURAMA-NII, IF YOU KEEP SAYING THOSE THINGS ABOUT HINATA-SAN, I'LL KILL YOU!'_ Naruto growled, and Neji began to feel a little concerned… A LITTLE!

''Then give me everything you have… Uzumaki Naruto.'' Neji said with narrowed eyes, and in the Hyuga fighting position.

''**Ah, he wants your package…''**

'_ARGH, KURAMA-NII!'_

'_Why is Naruto suddenly blushing…?'_ Neji thought.

With the audience.

''Why is Naruto-kun blushing, and so suddenly too?'' Ino asked Sakura, who sat beside her.

''I don't know… Naruto-kun blushes at a lot of things. He's really shy ya' know.'' Sakura replied.

''Hey, is it okay if we sit here?'' A voice came from behind them.

Sakura and Ino turned to see Chouji and Lee. ''Ah, Chouji, Lee-san!'' Sakura sparkled out.

On the battlefield.

''You want everything I got…? Fine.'' The red chakra around him began to grow stronger and stronger, and the wind blew strongly too. ''But don't blame me when you die.'' Naruto chuckled evilly, and with a manically look on his face.

Naruto and Neji both jumped to the air, and pulled out two shuriken each, and threw it at each other, but the shurikens didn't make it that far, when they connected. They both landed on the ground and Naruto began to run towards Neji in full speed.

'_If he hit me with that speed I'll… __**ROTATION!'**_ Neji thought fast, as he formed the rotation.

With the audience.

''H-How come Neji-nii-san k-knows about the Rotation…?'' Hinata asked Kiba.

''I don't even know what that is.'' Kiba admitted.

''The secret of the Rotation is only known by the head of the whole clan, my father. To think that N-Neji-nii-san probably 'invented' it out on his own… He figured out the secret. He's really a true genius. Amazing.'' Hinata said, fully amazed by the match.

'_Wow, she only stuttered once! Did she grow more confident over night?'_ Kiba thought. ''With Narutos will, your cousin will never win.''

On the battlefield.

CRASH!

That was the sound of the two connecting their attacks, only to explode. A huge cloud of dirt was formed and the two of the broke apart, when they flew away from each other. The whole place became quiet… Nobody moved… There were two holes in the ground, both of them having one prodigy in them.

The clouds cleared and there were only the two holes, as mentioned, were there.

With the audience.

''W-Which one is one?'' Sakura exclaimed.

''I don't know, I didn't see.'' Ino freaked.

* * *

><p>Me: I wanted to finish the fight, but I had to take a shower and wanted to update before I went in… Ya' know, right after I got lost on the road of life…<p>

Naruto: And if you are a BETA, then please review if you dare to take on the job!

Sasuke: This… I haven't been in since the preliminaries… DAMN YOU AUTHOR!


	13. Chapter 12 - Dangerous Kill

**Uzumaki Prodigy**

Me: HEY PEOPLE! Chapter 12 and I hope you all like my new BETA!

Naruto: … But does the new BETA like you?

Kiba: Dramatic effect, DUN DUN DUUUUN!

Naruto: Does the new BETA really like you?

Me: U-Um… I don't… I don't know…

Sakura: Does Nienerz like you?

Me: Ah… U-Um…

Sasuke: Nienerz doesn't just… I don't know, hate you?

Me: *Add – Nervous Sweat…*

Kakashi: WHAT IF… Nienerz wrote the disclaimer… would you feel better?

Me: Mm, *Add – Nod.*

*Enter – Nienerz!*

Nienerz: Neither of us own Naruto- If we did, we wouldn't be a part of Fanfiction, would we? And I do like you Uwaah, despite you're funny username. *Smile widely* But Sasuke is a bully. *Pushes Sasuke down* BULLYING GETS YOU NO WHERE!

* * *

><p>Summary: Naruto is a prodigy in class and in team seven. Uchiha Sasuke is NOT happy about his skills and claims them as rivals from their first day at the academy. Naruto is loved by many~ girls, but he loves only one shy little Hyuga. Probably NaruHina SmartNaruto.<p>

''Yo'' – Talking

_'Hina-chaaaaaan' – Thinking_

**''Kit'' – Talking for Demon/Summoning/Inner Sakura/Jutsu.**

_**'Kurama' – Thinking for Demon/Summoning/Inner Sakura/**_

Warning - May or may not contain spoilers.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12 – Hinatas Revenge<p>

''I can't believe this… This is incredible…'' Shikamaru muttered, as he was gaping at the scenery. The smoke had already cleared, and the two holes in the ground didn't show any movements or sign that there was life.

''Naruto and Neji both released powerful chakra that could have led to double kill. Even though, I do think that Naruto's chakra was more powerful, I still think that combining the red and blue would turn purple.'' Shino wisely said.

''Eh, why purple?''

''Purple is the typical sign of death. Your skin-color would automatically have turned purple when you don't breathe. If I didn't know Naruto any better, I would have thought that he did it on purpose.''

''He killed Neji and himself… on purpose? I would have said 'I wonder why', but I'm not that stupid. Naruto's not dead; he was just trying to beat some sense into Hinata's cousin. Ya' know, he might seem like a genius, but in reality… he is pretty stupid.''

''Neji could be dead.''

''But he isn't.''

''Shikamaru, 'could' is the keyword. Use it with care.''

Shikamaru chuckled. ''Naruto is really too kind to kill.''

On the battlefield.

Genma walked to one of the holes in the ground. _'Damn.'_ He sighed._ 'They really did try to kill each other… I wonder if I should make a joke about this or not… Nah, they would probably kill me if I tried.'_ Another sigh and he looked down on the hole closest to the waiting rooms.

The body in the hole twitched in pain, but also had the determination to get up and fight again. The body groaned and got up on his knees. Genma walked to the other hole, satisfied with the result of one being alive. He looked down to see the second body moving, and groaning.

_'They never give up… Prodigies that is.' _He smirked slightly.

The two bodies were now both up on their knees, and they tried to keep their balance. ''I should have known… that you are better than what fate had predicted… Uzumaki Naruto, you really are a worthy opponent.'' Neji muttered, as he looked up to see Genma standing in front of him.

''Both alive and moving is noted. Do your best not to kill me along with ya', stupid.'' Genma chuckled.

''Hm, so he is still alive…'' Neji sighed, and got up on his feet, and so did Naruto in the other hole.

_'Kurama-nii is healing me… I am refreshed again… It feels like he's exhausted. Like he has already used up most of his chakra…'_ Naruto thought as he was currently staring at the back of the Hyuga prodigy. _'If he is lacking chakra, I should use Ninjutsu only…'_He formed the seal of the ram and closed his eyes.

''Uzumaki Naruto, I will surely make you regret doing this…'' Neji called out, and Naruto snapped his eyes open.

With the audience.

''Naruto-kun… Kiba-kun, h-how are they s-still able to move? T-That was a really powerful a-attack on b-both parts.'' Hinata asked in worry.

''Narutos attack probably canceled out Nejis… I am really bad at figuring out their strategy, so I'll just come clean… Prodigies have thick heads.'' Kiba replied.

Another place with the audience…

''I don't like this at all…'' Sakura muttered.

_'Neji and Naruto are truly strong opponents.' _Lee thought, with a sad face. _'No wonder I didn't make it any further than the preliminaries. I'm guessing that, that Gaara fellow is just as strong as them, if not stronger…'_

''It looks like Neji is low on chakra, he can't use that rotation technique anymore… But Naruto looks all refreshed, and is probably high on chakra… This is a clear win.'' Chouji stated, as he munched on some barbeque chips.

''Mm,'' Ino agreed, ''if I didn't know Naruto-kun any better I would have instantly thought that he was low. But seeing all his stamina, back from the academy, he couldn't possibly be low on chakra so soon into the battle.''

_'I wonder about the bruise on his neck… I know Kaka-sensei said that it would be fine, but I still worry… How can't I? He looked so… terrifying… with that ready-to-kill attitude in the forest of death, when we were fighting the Oto-nins.'_ Sakura thought with a frown. _'I hated watching it… The pained expression on the Oto-nins face, Naruto-kun's emotionless expression… The way he looked at the whole area he had destroyed with so much ease… He looked horrified of his own power… Good luck, Naruto-kun.'_

With the Kages.

''Those prodigies just won't give up, ne Hokage-sama.'' The Kazekage chuckled. ''You have some worthy worriers there. I wouldn't mind if at least one of them became a Chunin. It seems like the Uzumaki kid is going to win.''

''Ah, Naruto is full of surprises. Out of all the academies graduates, Naruto had the most powerful chakra. I even think that one day he is going to surpass me, just like how our beloved fourth Hokage did the fateful night that he defeated the Kyuubi.'' Hiruzen replied with a smile on his face.

''You seem to think highly of Naruto-kun… For what reason, might I ask?''

_'This guy… he talks more than the rumors says...'_ Hiruzen still smiled. ''Naruto is like a grandson to me. I already have a little grandson that sees Naruto as his big brother, so he is like family to everyone who bears the Sarutobi name.''

On the battlefield.

Naruto were glaring at the back of Hyuga Neji, who turned around the instant he felt chakra movement from Naruto. The ram seal that he had held from before was now released and Naruto's eyes were closed. ''If you don't like your destiny, don't accept it. Instead, have the courage, to change it the way you  
>want it to be…!''<p>

''What?'' Neji muttered.

''When a bird is caged up… It never forgets the freedom it ones had. The feeling of how to fly, to do as it pleased, to decide its own fate… It never gives up. But you did.'' Naruto continued. ''I'm only going to tell you this once, so listen well! When I become Hokage, I promise to be the best Hokage ever, and free you from your life as a caged bird. I will reunite the main and branch family, and make you all as one.''

''Do you really think it's that easy?'' Neji yelled.

''No, but I never had a family. So it pains me to see other suffering, exactly because of the things I never had. It pains me to see you people hurt each other, not even caring that one another is family. I hate scum like you!'' He growled. ''Scum like that doesn't even deserve to live, so I am actually doing you a favor. Think, and think carefully… how do you think Hinata-san felt when you injured her like that?''

_'This guy… How can he even still think about this when we are fighting for our lives?'_ Neji activated his byakugan. ''I don't… I can't imagine how she felt, because I'm never in that condition. It's her own fault for being the weakling she is…''

''SHUT UP!'' Naruto recollected his hands in the ram seal. ''Even though you hate her, she is still your family! Even though you hate her, she's a comrade of this village! You shouldn't even be thinking about trying to kill her!'' A storm of leaves gathered around Neji and Naruto, and Genma tried to stay out of it, as much as possible.

Genma sighed. _'This year's Chunin exams are going to be the end of me!' He took hands up to defend himself from the winds. 'And I'm not even a competitor…!'_

''I'm going to beat you up; with twice the pain you caused her!'' Not only green leaves, but leaves in every color of the autumn, began to collect. Red, brown, yellow, green… it was all drawn to him in a matter of seconds, by the powerful win.

He stretched his arm out as a sign for the leaves to attack, and they did as ordered. They surrounded Neji fully, not against his body, but in the air. Neji was panting heavily. _'I'm almost out of chakra… but I have to get these things away from me!'_ He placed a foot in front of himself, and took his hands up and began to spin. **''ROTATION!''** It was a little rotation, but it was enough to shake of the leaves…

But Nejis exhaustion took over, and he felt to one knee.

''Finally. You've reached your limit. Haven't you, Hyuga-san?'' Naruto asked, emotionless.

''H-How… I shouldn't be this exhausted after that…'' Neji panted.

''I know. **Wind Style: Extinguish of the Leaves**. It allows me to 'turn off' your chakra by simply suck the chakra into the unfilled coils in the leaves.'' Naruto explained. ''It's a technique I developed under the 'one-month-training session.''

''How come…''

''How come I'm not exhausted yet?'' Neji growled at Narutos stubbornness. ''Because I have someone I want to protect. And when you are protecting someone precious to you… you will become truly strong.'' Naruto finished.

**''You took that from the Kiri-boy, right?''** Kurama asked amused.

_'Do you really think that I could come up with such a thing myself?'_ Naruto mentally laughed.

**''No, you're not smart enough.''**

_'Kurama-nii-san… Why do you hate me so much…?'_

**''Because I miss the cute little brat, who wasn't hormone crazy.''**

_'Ah… NII-SAN!' _Naruto blushed on the outside, in embarrassment.

_'What is he doing…? This is the second time he is blushing…'_ Neji thought.

With the audience.

_'Naruto-kun… What is up with you and blushing?'_ Sakura thought.

''Is he blushing again?'' Ino asked.

''Naruto-kun truly is shy, ne?'' Lee commented.

''Oh, that's not just a blush. That's Narutos 'oh no, someone said something embarrassing' blush.'' Chouji joined in.

''But… nobody said anything.'' Sakura replied.

''He's been doing that ever since we were in the academy. Every time he would space out, and poof, the 'oh no, someone said something embarrassing' blush shows up. It's pretty amusing actually.'' He laughed. ''But we still wonder, who is he talking to?''

With the competitors.

''Troublesome…'' Shikamaru mumbled.

''… idiot.'' Shino sighed.

With the Kages.

''Why is Uzumaki blushing?'' The Kazekage questioned.

''That's his private time with Kurama-kun.'' Hiruzen laughed.

''Kurama-kun?''

''Even the nine demons have a name, Kazekage-dono.''

On the battlefield.

''You're humiliating yourself, Naruto.'' Neji plainly told him.

''U-Um… A-Ah… I-I… Oh, u-um…'' Naruto stuttered.

''You've almost gone through all the vocals…''

''Why… U-Um… E-Ehm…''

''M is not a vocal.''

''S-SHUT UP!'' Naruto yelled childishly. ''T-This is going to be the last move, and then you're done for!'' He formed his hands into a tiger seal, then monkey, boar, dragon and for the last, a snake. ''This is a Jutsu I haven't used since my first kill!''

With the audience.

''WHAT!'' Chouji yelled, as he rose from his seat in a heartbeat.

''Huh?'' The three other Genins wondered, as they looked at their comrade.

''That Jutsu… He had it forbidden himself! It takes ultra large chakra, and lots of energy! With his current amount he could possibly die, from just trying!'' Chouji started to shake lightly. The four Genins heard some footsteps and looked behind them.

''Chouji! This is bad!'' Kiba exclaimed when he arrived with Hinata by his side.

''I-If he uses it… T-This could go horribly w-wrong!'' Hinata joined in.

Akamaru barked in agreement.

''Is the Jutsu really that bad?'' Sakura asked.

''This Jutsu was used to stop a Chunin-leveled traitor of this village! He killed one of our teachers from the academy, by just using a small amount of it! And even after that, Naruto was in a coma for three weeks!'' Kiba explained.

On the battlefield.

**''Demon Wind: Foxes of Leaf!''** Naruto yelled, and leaves from every direction came to sight, with the red chakra flowing around them. The leaves began to form into huge red foxes, with green eyes. **''Demon Wind: Fire Leaf!'' **

With the audience.

''He also prohibited this technique, exactly because it is different from his current Jutsus. Naruto doesn't know this, but we do, the red chakra from before is the exact same as the chakra he used whilst killing Mizuki-sensei.'' Chouji continued from where Kiba left off.

''So… This red chakra, what is it exactly?'' Sakura asked.

''We don't know, but it's dangerous.'' Kiba replied.

''W-We have to stop him!'' Hinata proclaimed.

''How do we stop an A-rank technique?'' He continued.

''A-rank? From how you guys explained it, I would have assumed that it was an S-rank.'' Ino joined in.

''Ah, that's right! Ino-san, didn't you have the mind transfer Jutsu?'' Lee asked.

''I do, but am I really allowed to use it at this kind of situation?'' She wondered.

''INO-PIG, DO YOU REALLY WANT NARUTO-KUN IN A COMA?'' Sakura threatened.

''N-No…'' She sighed. ''Fine.'' She formed her hands into the seal of the mind transfer technique. **''Mind Transfer Jutsu!''** She whispered as she hit Naruto perfectly from her position. _'Alright, I'm in!'_

On the battlefield.

The foxes of leaves began to slowly fall apart, and people around began to wonder. Even Neji wondered. The incoming leaves around fell to the ground in an instant, and once again, people wondered. _'I'm sorry, Naruto-kun, but this is how it has to end.'_

''What the hell… the power from before… it disappeared.'' Neji muttered. ''What the hell happened?''

_'Naruto-kun… this body is seriously in pain.'_ Ino thought, as she clutched the guts of the stolen body. _'URGH, especially the neck and shoulder part…'_ She took the other hand to the neck and began to rub it calmly. _'How the hell did you survive this?'_

Genma stepped forward. ''Uzumaki Naruto is disqualified because of illegal use of forbidden Jutsus.'' He raised his hand to Neji. ''Hyuga Neji won this round.'' Nejis eyes widened, and so did Narutos body.

_'W-WHAT? NO! Naruto-kun, why did you have to do this?'_ Ino cancelled the Jutsu, and flew back into her own body.

''Huh…?'' Naruto muttered. ''What just happened?''

**''That blonde bimbo… SHE RUINED YOUR CHANCE OF WINNING!''**

_'Huh? What blonde bimbo? What the… Why am I clenching my stomach and neck?'_

**''Do you remember the technique you used against Mizuki?''**

_'Yeah… How couldn't I? I was about to use it just now.'_

**''THOSE BASTARDS! THEY DON'T EVEN KNOW THAT YOUR BODY IS ABLE TO CONTROL MY CHAKRA NOW! You should be mad… They ruined your chance of revenge… YOU SHOULD BE FURIOUS! FURIOUS I TELL YOU!''** Kurama shouted angrily. **''Ah… Why aren't you furious…?''**

_'… I was so close… DAMN IT!'_ Naruto mentally yelled. His chest began to tighten, as the anger within him grew. _'Why would they stop me…? Why now? WHY THE HELL DID THEY STOP ME?'_

**''Kit… not that angry.''**

With the competitors.

''That was… Just now that was Inos mind transfer technique… Idiots. They really thought that he wouldn't be able to survive this…?'' Shikamaru muttered.

''Well technically… Narutos body has grown a lot, but they're just not that smart. Why? If they really were all that clever, they wouldn't have interfered like that. They should have waited to see, before they should judge.'' Shino commented.

_'Uzumaki Naruto… just now… Do you know the power of the monster? Do you know the feeling of killing for yourself…? Then why would you have tried to kill that Hyuga?'_ Gaara wondered.

''That kid… Those foxes… That chakra… It all feels so familiar.'' Kankuro thought out loud.

''Kankuro, don't talk so loudly.'' Temari ordered.

With the Kages.

''Hm…? Disqualified? And here I thought he was one of the good ones. It seems like he holds a grudge against something.'' The Kazekage said.

''Oh, Naruto isn't the one to hold a grudge against anyone. That was the Yamanaka clan's mind transfer technique. Whoever used it, fully knew the disadvantages of such a powerful Jutsu.'' The old man replied, and the Kazekage looked at him in wonder. ''You see, Naruto used that technique against a traitor in the academy, at the age of nine. When he used it, he released a huge, and impossible, amount of chakra. After that time he went in a coma for three weeks.''

''Huh… Is he really that powerful?''

Hiruzen laughed. ''Please, Naruto might not be as strong as the First Hokage his age, but he is as strong as the Second, me and at the same strength as the Fourth, his age… The whole ninja village has high hopes for Naruto. It would be a shame if he chooses the wrong path.''

''Hm… But he is disqualified now, what would you do?''

''He has to learn to accept a few things.''

On the battlefield.

''B-but… I didn't… WHAT THE…'' Naruto was absolutely speechless. It was an impossible task for him right there at the moment. ''B-But… I-I…'' He sighed, and showed a sad expression on his face. _'I couldn't take revenge for Hinata-san.'_

* * *

><p>Me: I AM SO SORRY FOR TAKING THIS LONG FOR AN UPDATE! But my 'future test' test, was horrible, and school caught me up, and my friends kept on sticking their noses up my ass (not literally), and I'm getting REALLY good grades, my average just went up by a whole point o_o'!<p>

Naruto: But still…

Sasuke: Stupid…

Sakura: I agree. My average was SO much higher than yours.

Me: B-But… I'M HUMAN, YOU'RE FAKE!

Sakura: *Add – Gasp!*

Me: *Add – Smirk.* Review, and remember to write a lot! I feel so lonely nowadays -w-' ! feel so lonely nowadays -w-' !


	14. Chapter 13 - Tackled to the Ground

**Uzumaki Prodigy**

Me: Hey… A lot of you people didn't understand what happened the last time… SO I HAVE TAKEN THIS TIME TO EXPLAIN IT!

Naruto: … But she is so evil that she won't.

Me: I just told them I was going to explain… HERE IS THE EXPLANATION! A lot of you have already noticed that I don't exactly follow the cannon… That's probably because I'm too original to make it like you would have thought. I am a sly, evil bitch, like that… -w-!

Sasuke: Agreed.

Me: Shut up, Uke-chan. I wanted to let Neji win, because of future plans in minds. Some of you probably already realize what I'm trying to do, some of you may not… But that's your problems… And as I have told you guys before, English are _not_ my mother tongue, so explaining these kinds of things are really hard. Hope you forgive me…

Hinata: F-Forgive her… She is extremely sensitive… I-I've heard she has locked up all her emotions, because she hates to cry…

Me: EH? Don't tell them that… and I hate those ugly red eyes you get from crying. How anime people never get red eyes from it is still a mystery for me… -w- I do not own any of the characters.

Summary: Naruto is a prodigy in class and in team seven. Uchiha Sasuke is NOT happy about his skills and claims them as rivals from their first day at the academy. Naruto is loved by many~ girls, but he loves only one shy little Hyuga. Probably NaruHina SmartNaruto.

* * *

><p>''Yo'' – Talking<p>

_'Hina-chaaaaaan' – Thinking_

**''Kit'' – Talking for Demon/Summoning/Inner Sakura/Jutsu.**

_**'Kurama' – Thinking for Demon/Summoning/Inner Sakura/**_

Warning - May or may not contain spoilers.

**Beta: Nienerz**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13 – Hinata Tackles<p>

'_It felt like… I was out of my body for a minute or so… But why am I disqualified? There isn't a law against self-proclaimed forbidden Jutsus… Are there?'_ Naruto thought as he looked up at the Kage stand, and then over to the part of the audience, where the other members of the Rookie nine and team Gai, stood.

Ino was still recovering from having to take over Narutos body, Hinata was still shocked after hearing the announcement of Narutos status in the tournament, Sakura was helping Ino recover, Lee, Kiba and Chouji were staring wide-eyed at the battlefield, also in shock.

'_They did it…'_ He growled slightly, as he thought of running up there to teach them a lesson or two.

With the Kages.

''Why again was he disqualified? It was just a forbidden Jutsu that he could have taken on easily at that age.'' The Kazekage questioned.

''Naruto told me that, if he ever used that Jutsu against another Leaf shinobi, we had to stop him by any means necessary. Disqualify him was probably the best way to do it. Naruto can intend to be rather… murderous, when he uses such a Jutsu.'' Hiruzen replied.

''It seems like he used it out of his own will… So that's not really a reason to disqualify him, now is it?''

''Yes it is.'' There was no hesitation when Hiruzen said those words in a simple statement. ''He went over the line, when he used a Jutsu he had deemed forbidden, himself. There is no doubt that he would have hated us, if he hadn't stopped him.''

''So, what you're saying is that… He is literally a monster when he uses that technique? Isn't that, going overboard?''

''No, I'm saying that he would rather kill himself, than killing another Leaf ninja, who wasn't a traitor or anything like that. And from what I can see, or from what everyone in this arena can see, Hyuga Neji didn't do anything towards the village…''

''I have another question…'' The Kazekage informed, ''when is Uchiha Sasuke arriving? I was looking forward to his match.''

''To be honest… I don't know. But with Hatake Kakashi as his sensei, he is probably lost on the road of life.'' He laughed.

With the audience.

''N-Naruto-kun looks mad…'' Hinata stuttered out. ''W-Was this w-wrong?''

The six Genins heard footsteps from behind, and turned around immediately. ''Oi, you troublesome people… I can't believe what you just did.'' Shikamaru scolded, lazily. ''Naruto could have taken care of that situation alone. He was going to be disqualified anyways…''

''S-Shikamaru-kun… We're sorry.'' She apologized. ''B-But, if not... H-He could maybe have killed N-Neji-nii-san… A-And I, o-or he, doesn't want that.''

''Hinata, Neji tried to kill you, and Naruto wanted revenge for the damages he did towards you. You should all have known that, everything he did, he did it for his friends, us. You should really be ashamed of yourselves.'' Shikamaru said and walked back.

''I never get to speak…'' Shino quietly complained, and followed Shikamaru out.

On the battlefield.

'_I… I don't want to be mad at them, but they literally don't give me a choice…' _Naruto thought, as he left the arena, by using the teleportation Jutsu. He disappeared in a whirl of leaves.

'_T-This… I won…'_ Neji thought, right before he passed out cold. The medic people rushed to the battlefield, to help Neji out. They carried him up on the stretcher and carried him out from the arena. The crowd was still shocked after the whole battle, and was therefore silent.

'_I guess I didn't die. Momma, I'm coming home today!' _Genma thought, childishly. _'Though… what possessed him to use that Jutsu, after all that happened between him and Mizuki? Oh crap; I'm gonna think about this all night…'_

With Naruto.

Naruto reappeared in front of the gates of the arena's gates. He was going to smash something, that's for sure. _'No… I don't have time to smash anything, right now. I have to confront them! I have to tell them about this!'_

He ran his way, not even bothering to think that he could just teleport, up through the stairs, and to the place where the audience was sitting, at the moment. Spotting his friends, Naruto ran towards them. He was beyond angry, he was beyond furious…

What was worse, really?

''You guys…'' He growled out in anger. ''Why did you do that? Don't you know anything?'' His face was red of anger, and he was on the edge to freak out. ''I KNEW WHAT I WAS DOING! I COULD HAVE TAKEN CARE OF THAT MYSELF!''

''SHUT UP, NARUTO!'' Kiba interfered. ''IT'S BECAUSE WE DIDN'T REACT THE LAST TIME, THAT _YOU_ ENDED UP IN A COMA FOR THREE WEEKS! AND ON TOP OF THAT, YOU KILLED A PERSON! We're your friends; you should try to depend on us sometimes, instead of acting all high and mighty.''

''It's because you're my friends that I don't want to depend on you. I would never burden you guys with anything!'' Naruto retorted.

''N-Naruto-kun…'' Hinata softly said, ''m-maybe you should just g-give us a chance to carry some o-of your burdens… I-I think you have a too big of a weight on your shoulders, p-please, Naruto-kun, just…''

''NO, I HAVE ALREADY DECIDED!'' The words came out in forms of small pants, as Naruto continued. ''From now on, we're all no longer more than comrades of the village hidden in the leaves.'' And with that, he walked away from the stunned group of Genins.

''Did he just… cut off our friendship?'' Chouji asked who was astonished by the words that came out of Naruto.

''WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS? IT'S NOT LIKE HE WAS THE KNOT KEEPING US ALL TOGETHER!'' Kiba growled. ''He wasn't right...?''

Silence filled the air, as they were all trying to figure out if Naruto really was the knot, who kept them together. ''He was actually…'' Chouji answered. ''If he wasn't there, it would just have been Shikamaru, Ino and I… No Naruto in the picture.''

''A-And we would just have been the three of us t-too, Kiba-kun…'' Hinata replied.

''I don't even know if I would even have had any friends, if he didn't come to help Ino and I the day we fought for real. If he hadn't come then Ino and I would have broken all ties with each other… But because of his words, we stayed together as friends, but also as rivals.'' Sakura said, with a sad facial expression.

"Naruto-kun, was truly amazing in the fight between Hinata-san and Neji… I would have loved to get to know him better. I'm sorry guys, I was the one who suggested to get Ino to use her mind transfer technique." Lee sighed, with a frown.

"Maybe we should confront Neji about this…" Ino suggested, and the Genins turned to her, with a weird facial expression. "I mean, if we can make him agree for a rematch, then maybe Naruto-kun would reconsider his choice."

"But wouldn't that be too troublesome for the people? Plus, we'll have to wait until Neji is fully charged with his chakra, until he can do a rematch. And until that time, wouldn't it already be by last round or so…?" Kiba asked.

"No problem, it's already Shikamaru's turn." Chouji chuckled.

"Huh, his turn is the last one…" Ino asked.

"That's the joke."

Hinata looked at her teammate, and saw this as an opportunity to run for it.

On the battlefield.

_'Troublesome… I can't believe it's already my turn… Look at this arena, it's all messy and stuff. That stupid fan on her back is her weapon… Troublesome to no end! I don't even need to think about what to do, with the way I saw her fight Ten-Ten of team nine, her style can be very destructive… Damn my luck.' _Shikamaru thought, clearly annoyed by the fact, Kankuro had forfeited, Sasuke was nowhere near…

'_This is gonna be easy, this guy is lazy. We won't always be running around all the time, I would get him with the first hit!'_ Temari thought, with a smirk.

With Naruto.

He heard footsteps coming from behind and was about to turn, when he was tackled to the ground. ''OUF!'' Naruto groaned. He looked at the corner of his eyes, as he was laying with the front to the floor, and saw a hint of midnight blue.

''Naruto-kun…''

In the arenas infirmary section.

Neji was groaning in pain over the battle with Naruto. Even though he knew he was strong, he didn't expect him to actually still have something up in his sleeves, even after Neji had thrown everything he had at him. And even though he wouldn't admit it, he had to acknowledge that Naruto could have easily won against him, if he wasn't disqualified.

A knock on the door brought him back to reality, and he looked towards the entrance. ''Come in,'' he approved, as he sat up in the bed, groaning in pain. The door opened and revealed one of his teammates, Tenten.

''Neji, Neji, Neji… you just won't learn, do you?'' the disappointed tone surprised him to no end, as Tenten moved towards him in a slow manner. ''You just won't acknowledge defeat, when you see one, do you? You know Naruto was right, but you won't admit it, right? You're too much of a stuck-up prick to actually approve of others!'' He looked at Tenten with a glare and she glared back.

''I-''

''DON'T LOOK LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!'' She shouted, and he flinched slightly. ''When a person works hard, you insult them. When a person tries their best against you, you shrug them of like they're a piece of dust. Every time it's the same. You won't ever learn.''

''Listen, Tenten-''

''Don't even talk to me, like you know me. I want you to apologize to Naruto, Hinata-san _and_ Lee. All three of them have been stepped on by you. Even though Naruto was a clear winner, you still stepped on him.'' She nodded in satisfaction, ''I wonder if he's seeing anybody…''

''Tenten…'' Neji muttered, and got her attention again, ''I have learned. I'm not satisfied with my victory; I will try talking some sense into the examiner. I want a rematch,-''

''You haven't learned at all, I'm trying to say-''

''-and after that, I will apologize.'' He interrupted. ''But don't you ever try to interrupt me again, Tenten.''

''Hm, what's that? Are you acknowledging a loss…? ARE YOU, the great Hyuga Neji, saying that you were beaten by a no-clan…?'' She laughed.

''What the-''

''The greatest of the greatest, Hyuga Neji, is acknowledging the fact that he ain't the best piece of meat out there!'' She continued. ''I have talked some sense into the man that can have a 20 feet pole fill him… I'm proud of myself.''

''Tenten, shut up.''

With Naruto.

''Hinata-san,'' he groaned, ''you're lighter than you think…'' he laughed, halfheartedly.

''Naruto-kun, please don't cut off t-the friendship b-between us…'' She sobbed.

'_Oh no… I didn't think they would take it like that… I just wanted to teach them a lesson about NOT to jump into a fight… Hinata-san, please don't cry!'_ He parted his lips, but no words came out. He tried again, and a faint sound of 'sorry' filled the tension…

''Huh…'' Hinata wondered.

''I didn't mean it like that… And, uh…'' He tried to turn around, to face her, but it was kind of difficult in their current position. ''C-Could you… maybe move a little…'' He blushed.

''Ah, s-sorry…'' She stuttered and moved to sit down on the ground, beside him.

Naruto turned around and positioned himself in a sitting way. ''I mean… I just wanted you guys to know that you did something wrong.'' He explained. ''And in a way, I wanted to show you that you don't have to protect me. I'm here to protect you guys.''

''Naruto-kun, we would be burdened if we knew that you have such a huge burden. P-Please stop this…'' She cried out.

''You stuttering…'' she looked up at him, ''it was completely gone, I liked your stuttering.'' Naruto smiled at her, as she blushed heavily.

''I-I was trying to change i-it… B-But it's harder than it sounds,'' she admitted.

''Well, don't change it then.'' He moved closer to her, and pecked her forehead. _'Cue fainting in…' _She blushed a few shades of red, _'3… 2…'_ but held her head up, and tried to fight down the blush. _'… um, 1?'_ He sweat dropped at her motivated expression, but laughed.

''Naruto-kun, it was a great fight,'' she praised, ''but please don't try to kill again…''

''Alright, alright, I promise.''

''And don't u-use those Jutsus anymore…''

''I promise,'' he pouted.

''And please don't try to get revenge again….''

''B-but-''

''Naruto-kun,'' she sobbed.

''Okay, okay… Just, don't cry.''

She giggled.

With Kiba.

'_Huh, where's Hinata?'_ he wondered as he looked around, and then pulled Lee to him. ''Dude, have you seen Hinata anywhere?''

''I haven't seen the youthful Hinata-san, ever since the match started.'' Lee replied.

Kiba sniffed in the air, and turned in the direction where Hinata left from. _'Naruto and Hinatas scent are mixed together… What the hell is Naruto doing to her?'_ He growled and looked down on Akamaru. ''Let's go, Akamaru!''

Akamaru barked in agreements, as he followed his master.

With the Kages.

''Hm, this kid seems interesting. So, he's from the Nara clan, huh? Could you tell me about that clan, what are they known for, Hokage-sama?'' The Kazekage asked.

''Hm, the Nara clan are known for their high intelligence, manipulation of shadows, and the tending of deer, which graze in large areas of the Nara clan forest. The current clan head is Nara Shikaku, he is well-known for his extremely high intelligence, and is said to be the strongest Nara in the story. The person we're currently watching, fighting your daughter, is his son.'' Hiruzen replied, with a smile on his face.

''It seems like he is most likely to become a Chunin, right?''

''So it seems, Kazekage-dono.''

With Neji and Tenten.

''I have done the impossible!'' Neji sweat dropped at Tentens outburst. ''I have with highly possibility removed the pole that has been rotting up the great, Hyuga Nejis, ass! Is it a bird, is it a plane? It's Tenten, the super ninja!''

''Tenten…'' Neji gritted his teeth together in annoyance.

''I, Tenten, the no-clan ninja, have done the most utterly impossible… Neji, is the sky falling? Can a pig fly? A monkey waving while saying with the exact words; 'hey'? Are the trees coming to life to take over the whole world, by destroying all humanity? Is…'' The door interrupted them, as a man, identified as Hyuga Hiashi, walked in.

''Hiashi-sama,'' Neji greeted, politely.

"Neji…" Hiashi acknowledged as he looked at Ten-Ten, hinting for her to leave.

"Huh… Oh right, well… Lady's rooms are calling, and you know us girls, we can't pee less than fifteen minutes!" She grinned and walked out.

With Naruto.

"Well, then… shall we find some suitable seats?" Naruto asked, as he rose  
>from the ground and held out a hand for her.<p>

"Huh," Hinata wondered.

"Think of it like a date." He grinned.

"O-O… Okay," she muttered, embarrassed, and took his hand.

With Kiba and Akamaru.

When Kiba and Akamaru arrived at Hinata and Narutos current destination, they almost screamed. ''Naruto, where do you think your hands are?'' he yelled.

''One supporting her on her back, and one holding her hand, why?'' He replied, casually.

''Well, let go of her!''

"No."

"Are you asking for a beating?"

"No."

"Stop that, you cheeky idiot!"

"Again, no."

"WOULD YOU STOP THAT?"

"I think you know where this is going…"

"Rude… At least let go of Hinata."

"That's what I have been saying 'no' to all along, idiot..."

"Who's an idiot?"

"Is this like forbidden love, or something?"

"YOU CUT OFF OUR FRIENDSHIP; YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN BE TOUCHING HER!"

"Oh… that…"

Awkward silence…

* * *

><p>Me: Shot… by… writer... block… GO, WITHOUT ME!<p>

Naruto: Okay.

Me: Insensitive jerk… Anyways, I enjoyed writing Ten-Ten's part, I love that girl…

Ten-Ten: And Ten-Ten loves the author! Now, give me more screen-time!

Me: Of course, Ten-Ten!

Sasuke: *Add – Sigh* I wasn't even in this chapter… again! I haven't been in a chapter since chapter eight! AND THIS IS THE 13th CHAPTER!

Sakura: Review and you'll find something surprising, next time, on Uzumaki Prodigy…  
>Yesterday, 6:19AM<p> 


	15. Chapter 14 - First Kill

**Uzumaki Prodigy**

Me: I've never felt so alive! You guys… You've finally realized that you all love me!

Naruto: And possibly suffers from psychological damages.

Sasuke: Hallelujah, he said something smart.

Naruto: YOU BASTARD! YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!

Sasuke: I forgot my wallet…

Naruto: Oh, then I'll just add it to the bill. *Add – Pulls out Paper and Pen*.

Me: *Add – Sweat drop* … Uh, I don't own these insane characters.

Naruto: UWAAH-SAMA! LOOK, LOOK! I drew Hinata and Sakura in a wrestling match!

Sakura: WHAT?

Me: Get the point, fans?

* * *

><p>Summary: Naruto is a prodigy in class and in team seven. Uchiha Sasuke is NOT happy about his skills and claims them as rivals from their first day at the academy. Naruto is loved by many~ girls, but he loves only one shy little Hyuga. Probably NaruHina SmartNaruto.<p>

''Yo'' – Talking

_'Hina-chaaaaaan' – Thinking  
><em>  
><strong>''Kit'' – Talking for DemonSummoning/Inner Sakura/Jutsu.  
><strong>  
><em><strong>'Kurama' – Thinking for DemonSummoning/Inner Sakura/  
><strong>_  
>Warning - May or may not contain spoilers.<p>

**Beta'ed by: Nienerz**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14 – Hinata Hurt<p>

_They were running… Five blurs, running for their lives. Different colors, where being mixed with the forests dark nature. It was night time… A lot of things could happen to them, but with their will, with their own power, they had already decided to make it out alive._

_The blonde blur, the supposed leader of the group, stopped in his track. As he did, the others did as well. ''Naruto, we have to get out of here! And I mean fast! We're no match for Mizuki-sensei!'' the boy with the red fangs on his cheeks, and a dog by his side, scolded._

_''But we will be no match either if we just run. You guys run to the Hokage, I'll buy you some time,'' the newly dubbed, Naruto, retorted. ''If this goes as I plan then I can, with a forty-five percent chance, come back alive. I might only be nine, but I am a self-trained member of the Uzumaki clan. I have a chance, if I become serious.''_

_''N-Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun is r-right!'' a blue-haired girl with pure lavender eyes, agreed._

_''Hinata-san,'' Naruto started, ''I'll come back alive, I promise.''_

_''Kiba, Hinata, let's go. Naruto knows what he's doing.'' A boy with brown hair and spirals on his cheeks said confidently._

_''Listen to Chouji… Naruto is strong for our age. Shikamaru, Chouji and I are not complaining, as long as he comes back alive.'' A calm voice stated._

_''Thanks, Shino-san,'' Naruto smiled._

'This will also be a chance to use my leaf style Jutsus on a real opponent. As long as I am protecting them, then it should be okay… right?'_Naruto walked over to the now shaking Hyuga, and took her pinky in his. ''I pinky swear,'' he laughed desperately._

_She smiled up at the Uzumaki. ''A-Alright… I trust y-you...''_

_''You'll have to split up first… Chouji-san and Shikamaru-san, you go in the direction of east. Kiba-san, Hinata-san and Shino-san, you guys go in the direction of west. I'll go south, and meet you all north, when this is over.'' Naruto ordered._

_…_

_''Naruto… Ichiraku's ramen stand is north… Do you have any secret intensions?'' Shikamaru questioned._

_''Yeah, I plan on going to Ichiraku's with my friends, as celebration for my first opponent!'' Naruto grinned, widely, and toothy._

_''NOW, GO!'' and they scattered on command._

'Now… south.'_Naruto jumped from tree to tree in the direction the five came from, to meet up with their traitorous sensei._

_He ran faster and faster. Faster than he had ever ran before, but he suddenly bumped into someone… His eyes widened with fear and shock, as he saw the man he was looking for. His body went numb, and he just couldn't move…_

'TOUJI-SENSEI!'

_As the shock disappeared, he jumped from the ground he landed on, when they bumped into each other, and took his personal fighting stance. He gulped soundlessly, as he prepared himself, mentally and physically._

_''Naruto-kun, what a joke… Where are your cute little friends?'' Mizuki smirked, with the scroll of sealing on his back. ''Well, now that you are alone… I guess I should fight the village 'oh-so-important' prodigy. I'm gonna make you regret being born!'' He chuckled evilly, taking out the first giant shuriken from his back, and prepared to throw it at him._

_Naruto closed his eyes._

'Think of the leaves around you. Become one with the nature. Fill it with your own chakra… Fill every single coil, every single spot. None shall be missed… Control it… Control it with your power. I have the power to protect, I shall protect!' _As Mizuki threw his giant shuriken, leaves began to gather fast around Naruto, shielding him strongly against the attack from Mizuki._

_Mizuki's eyes widened in process._

'How… BUT THAT SHOULDN'T EVEN BE POSSIBLE!'

_Naruto formed his hands into the ram seal, to make the power stronger. Soon enough he opened his eyes and saw multiple paper bombs being thrown at him. His eyes widened, as the papers exploded._

_Another place, with the three-man's group._

_Hinata gasped as she heard the loud explosion from south. ''Naruto-kun…'' she whispered, and turned around to go to south._

_''Hinata!'' Kiba called out. ''HINATA, NARUTO SAID WE SHOULDN'T!''_

_''I-I don't care!'' She shouted back._

_''We have to follow her. Come on, Shino!'' And they both turned to follow her._

_With the two-man's group, west._

_''Chouji, we have to go back'' Shikamaru lazily stated._

_''Huh, why?'' Chouji questioned._

_''Because I am almost a hundred percent sure that Hinata will turn back after she heard that explosion… And if Hinata runs back to Naruto, then Shino and Kiba will run after her.'' Shikamaru inhaled, and started to speak again, ''And if they're all with Naruto, then they will just burden him, and get themselves killed. And I don't want to lose four out of five of my most important friends, right?''_

_''Right, let's go, Shikamaru!'' and Chouji was running back faster than expected._

_''Oi, oi… No need to rush it!'' he complained._

_With Naruto once again._

_The leaves had gathered in a huge amount, which shielded him from the paper bombs. But as they had exploded, they had also lost a small amount of power. Naruto, being the nine-year old kid he was, was already exhausted. His chakra reverses weren't complete at that age, and therefore he was already low on chakra._

_He was panting heavily already._

'Touji-sensei... I know I am just some brat… But, ever since the day with Hokage-Ojii-san, I've always wanted to protect everyone… and if protecting everyone, means killing a person, I'll do it. 'Cause as Ojii-san said, the will of fire is just waiting to be free.'_Naruto narrowed his eyes, and took his hands up in their former position… until…_

_''NARUTO!'' A loud voice, identified as Kiba, called out._

'And there it was… Well, we're screwed.' _Naruto thought bitterly._

_''WE HEARD THE EXPLOSION! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?'' He continued._

_''I'm fine, Kiba-san. Don't let your guard down, you've just entered the battlefield,'' Naruto replied._

_''Naruto-kun, we can't leave you behind, so we'll help you out!'' Hinata announced, determined._

_''I still think that this was a stupid idea, you stupid people,'' Shino casually joined in._

_''Oi, oi… you troublesome humans…'' a lazy voice said from the trees._

_''I hope you didn't plan on leaving us to run away.'' Chouji laughed half-heartedly, due to the situation._

_''As Shino-san said… stupid idea to join me. I had it all under control,'' Naruto calmly announced._

_''Troublesome… we're your friends. Depend on us some more, Naruto.'' Shikamaru simply stated, ''We're not here to play, but to help you through times of need and despair.''_

_''Shikamaru-san…'' Naruto muttered under his breath, with a light smile on his face._

_''What a touching reunion of the six. You're all quite well-known. All of you come from a clan, small, big, destroyed… It's a shame, they couldn't see you now.'' Mizuki chuckled._

_''Shut up, traitor!'' Kiba shouted, ''You'll just have to see the power of the six clans!''_

_''Like it or not, we all have our own fighting styles,'' Shino calmly stated, ''Sealing Arts, Gentle Fist, Man Beast, Size Style, Shadow Style and Bug Style. Every single one of us is unique. You wouldn't stand a chance, not even one percent, if you were fighting us as Genins.''_

_''You heard the Bug user, Mizuki-sensei. You should just give up now.'' Shikamaru smirked._

_Mizuki glared at the six academy students, with a frown on his face. ''I would never give up, even if you were the five Kages plus one! I shall take you all down, one by one… Starting with the Hyuga girl.''_

_Naruto growled. ''I WON'T EVEN LET YOU TOUCH HER!''_

_Hinata activated her byakugan, and went into her battle stance. ''T-Then, I shall be first.'' She moved towards Mizuki, in high academy speed, with her palm stretched, and ready to attack._

_**''Gentle Fist!''**She yelled, as she connected her palm to her senseis stomach._

_Mizuki let out a huff, in slight shock of the attack, but suddenly disappeared in a cloud of smoke, and left behind a log in his stead. ''I would have thought that a Hyuga should have seen through that little trick… I guess you are the weakling your father sees you as.''_

_Hinata stood there, with Mizuki behind her. ''No…''_

_**''Shadow Possession no Jutsu**__success,'' a voice behind Mizuki lazily said. ''What a drag… As a Chunin, you should have seen through our plan. Telling, out in the open, that Hinata is the first victim, was stupid. Fighting against six academy students, one of them being a prodigy is stupid. You should have known that, when Hinata attacked you. We all knew you weren't stupid enough as to not move, so automatically it was a substitution.'' The shadow user sighed._

_''And as Hinata attacked you, Shikamaru knew you would come from behind, so he sat a trap,'' Shino said. ''The dark forest just helped expanding his shadow, trapping you in an endless possession. You're strong enough to be a Chunin, but you're weak enough to lose to a couple of academy students.''_

_''But, as smart as we are, we also know that this is a trap,'' Naruto joined in, and the shadow possessed Mizuki disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving, yet another, log behind._

_''So, we put up another trap, whilst the others talked,'' Chouji stated. ''Shino's female bug, is sitting somewhere on you. We will be able to find you, wherever you are. And that would be…''_

_''Behind those trees.'' Shino replied, pointing his finger to a couple of trees behind Hinata._

_''I-I already saw through it all. But being me, I-I just couldn't do a-anything m-more than being the distraction,'' she said, with a light smile on her face, her byakugan deactivated for long._

_''But, as Hinata-san glows, of course she is a good distraction,'' Naruto smiled._

_''Oi, oi… no flirting in our moment of seriousness,'' Kiba complained._

_Mizuki sighed in defeat, and stepped out of his hidings. ''I guess you six got me after all-''_

_''No,'' Naruto interrupted, ''we didn't get you. You're trying to get our hopes up, by pretending to give up. Well, that's pathetic.''_

_''What, you little brat!'' Mizuki growled. ''I'll seriously kill you this time-''_

_''No, you won't.'' He interrupted again. ''Even though you were gonna pretend to lose, you still lost. You see, we never even had a chance to put the female bug on you. We just guessed.''_

_''I need to know where you are the whole time, before I could tell her to sit on you. You just revealed yourself, Mizuki-sensei.'' Shino explained._

_''And with that… Shadow possession Jutsu, is officially a success.'' Shikamaru finished._

_''But, how…'' Mizuki stuttered._

_''We knew you were watching us, whilst we split up,'' Chouji revealed. ''We also knew, that you had some subordinates, so we acted this whole time. We also know that you aren't Mizuki-sensei, and that isn't Naruto, but a clone of leaves.''_

_The fake Mizuki gasped, and released the Jutsu, and the fake Naruto vanished to leaves. ''But, what are you going to do know…'' the forehead protector had a note on it._

_With the real Naruto._

_''Your comrades are no match to my comrades, Touji-sensei.'' Naruto smirked. ''It was a pleasure being your student. Please note the sarcasm…''_

_''Hm, Uzumaki Naruto-kun… You are truly a prodigy. But can you take a secret ranked S? Can you really take everything that comes towards you?'' Mizuki asked. ''Because, I know a secret… A secret about you. One that only you, must not find out about.''_

_''Huh…'' Naruto questioned._

_''In class, we're forced to tell you kids that the fourth Hokage killed Kyuubi… But in reality, it was sealed away into a newborn baby boy. To be more precisely-''_

_''the baby boy was me,'' Naruto finished._

_Mizuki stared at him for a moment. ''How did you know…?''_

_''Simple enough. The villagers hates me, there's a weird seal on my stomach, the Hokage takes care of me, I'm born the same day of the attack, I'm an orphan… Oh and a mountain sized fox lives inside me.'' Naruto replied. ''It doesn't take a genius to figure that one out.''_

_''Hm, I see you knew… I should have seen that one coming. But tell me… are my comrades really all that weak?'' Naruto looked at him in confusion. ''My comrades aren't from Konoha, but Oto…''_

_''Oto…?''_

_''Otogakure, the hidden Sound village, on the border of the land of Rice… you really, honestly believe that those guys are weak?'' Mizuki questioned, ''those guys are low Jounins, but your little friends are no match against them.''_

_Naruto's eyes widened. ''W-what…''_

_''Exactly, the most you can do right now, is to run off to your friends and safe them, but I guess you're just too weak for that. You're going for the mission, not your friends.'' He smirked. ''And I can honestly imagine your little girlfriend being their first victim…''_

_''H-Hinata-san…''_

_**''Kit, don't listen to him. He's just trying to get to you! Focus on him, and only him. Your friends will be fine; they're all from different clans, have different abilities and are just different like that. Believe in them, Naruto.''  
><strong>__  
>''Believe in them…'' Naruto muttered, ''I believe in them.''<em>

_''Huh, you believe in them?''_

_''Yes, I believe in them.''_

_''But, is belief really enough?''_

_''Yes, everyone wants to be somebody, who you can depend on… I believe in them, because this is the first time I'm depending on them…''_

_The trees surrounding them, was rustling lightly by the breeze. The two of them, were ready to fight with all their might, to reach their goal. One of them being, to kill the six, and disappear from Konoha, another being to stop the traitor, and help the friends in need…_

_''Even though you're depending on them, doesn't mean they automatically gain power out of nothing…'' Mizuki started, ''as the Hokage once said to us… 'The strength of a shinobi is born through a life-risking battle'. Do you believe in that, Naruto-kun?''_

_''I believe in everything Hokage-Jiji says, but coming from your mouth, it sounds like you want to kill me, rather than lecturing me.''_

_''You're correct on that part, Naruto-kun. There are some things that just can't be finished…''_

_**''Human Boulder!''**A loud voice yelled, as a huge ball came spinning, fast, towards them._

_Mizuki dodged, jumping backwards, but gasped as he realized… he was caught._

_''Jumping backwards is so troublesome. And not to say, predictable.'' Shikamaru casually said, squatting. ''You couldn't jump forwards, so you jumped backwards and right into my trap. Congratulations, you're just as stupid as your comrade.''_

_The ball became Chouji, and from behind the both of them, came Kiba and Shino. Shino had his hands full with a bruised up Hinata, and Naruto's eyes widened more than they already were._

_''W-What… Is she okay?'' Naruto hurried asking._

_''Yes, she's fine. Please, get your head in the game, Naruto.'' Shino calmly replied._

_''H-Hai…''_

_''As predicted… She was hit by the chain, am I right?'' Mizuki asked slyly._

_''How did you know… Oh right, you're his comrade. But so what? She's fine.'' Kiba said._

_''I'm actually gonna help you out here… She has about two hours to live, because that chain was poisoned.''_

_And that was when, they all saw red._

_About three weeks later, Naruto woke up in the hospital…_

_''I see you're finally awake, Naruto,'' a lazy voice, from beside the hospital bed said._

_He looked to the side, and found Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, Chouji, Shikamaru and Hinata. They all seemed fine, but also cautious about his every move. ''A-Are you feeling well, Naruto-kun?'' Hinata asked._

_Naruto blinked, and nodded in respond._

_''Geez, Naruto! You gave us a heart attack... When you heard Hinata was about to die, you suddenly went all killer on him-'' Kiba was interrupted._

_''KIBA!'' The four of them yelled in unison._

_''I-I killed him… right?'' __Naruto asked quietly._

_''Sorry, Naruto.'' Chouji said with pity._

_''I killed a person…''_

_''Naruto, you didn't do it on purpose. You just suddenly lost control, and weren't able to stop. You also used some weird red chakra… Naruto, what's going on?'' Shikamaru asked._

_''I-I don't know. I'm glad you're all alright…''_

_''Naruto, don't kid me now. We're you're friends; you HAVE to rely on us with your problems. I've already decided that giving up is a waste of effort, so you just have to come clean right now!''_

_''I-It's not something I can share…''_

_A silence filled the air. ''Alright, I'm not gonna force ya'. Just come to us first, when you decide to tell us.''_

_''Shall do.''_

'I'm going to die soon… I'm so tired, I wanna go to sleep! But, I don't ever want to give up anymore… Naruto taught us that.'_Shikamaru thought as the final words…_

Present time.

''Winner is; Nara Shikamaru.'' Genma yelled out, raising Shikamaru's hand in the air.

''Tsk, troublesome…''

* * *

><p>Me: I SO LOVE THE ENDING! Sorry if this chapter is kind of fucked up, but I had to make it fill all the required pages, so I could make those words THE END of this chapter! SO REVIEW!<p>

Shikamaru: What a drag…

Me: You're a drag.

Shikamaru: Your mother is a drag.

Me: Your father is a drag.

Shikamaru: I know…


	16. Chapter 15 - A Date?

**Uzumaki Prodigy**

Me: And we are back with more news from Uzumaki Prodigy…

Naruto: Last time we had a flashback on how our main character, the smart, handsome, funny, cool and whatsoever Uzumaki Naruto, killed his first real opponent.

Sasuke: And as usual… the smart, handsome, cool, emotionless, awesome and the most loved character of them all, Uchiha Sasuke, was nowhere to be found…

Me: WILL HE SHOW UP AGAIN, OR WILL HE STAY WITH THE AUTHOR, UWAAH-SAMA, FOREVER?!

Sasuke: Please don't make him stay with that devil forever T_T

Naruto: And thus ends our little introduction, and as usual… Uwaah-sama doesn't own anything.

* * *

><p>Summary: Naruto is a prodigy in class and in team seven. Uchiha Sasuke is NOT happy about his skills and claims them as rivals from their first day at the academy. Naruto is loved by many~ girls, but he loves only one shy little Hyuga. Probably NaruHina SmartNaruto.<p>

''Yo'' – Talking

_'Hina-chaaaaaan' – Thinking  
><em>  
><strong>''Kit'' – Talking for DemonSummoning/Inner Sakura/Jutsu.**

_**'Kurama' – Thinking for Demon/Summoning/Inner Sakura/**_

Warning - May or may not contain spoilers.

**Beta: Nienerz**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15 – Hinata Accepts<p>

''I'm not apologizing before he wins against me,'' an angry Neji said to his co-teammate, Tenten.

''Why? You just have to walk up to them and apologize, you prick,'' Tenten scolded.

''He doesn't deserve my apologies before he wins against me,'' he argued.

Tenten glared at him, hard. ''What if I was holding a bunch of knifes, you were just standing there with your guard dropped, and SUDDENLY I fall and drop every knife on you, each and every single one of them pierced through your skin, and bam… you're dead… What would you do?''

''I never let my guard down.''

''DAMN IT, YOU'RE IMPOSSIBLE!'' she cried. ''HYUGA NEJI, A LITTLE WHILE AGO I BRAGGED ABOUT HOW I PULLED THAT POLE OUT FROM YOUR ASS, AND NOW YOU'VE ALREADY REFILLED IT WITH A BUILDING?!''

''Impossible…''

''POSSIBLE!''

''No, impossible… Naruto is holding Hinata-sama to him, and dog boy is just starring…''

Tenten looked in the direction that Neji looked. ''Damn, I knew they were together! Did you see that kiss? It was priceless!''

''How do you know about the kiss? You were hospitalized after you were beaten by Temari-san,'' Neji asked.

''Good gossip flows fast.''

''And if Hiashi-sama knows about this, he will surely kill Naruto…''

''OI, NEJI!'' A loud voice called from in front of the duo.

'The dog boy just has to be loud…' Neji thought. ''What?''

''AREN'T YOU GOING TO KILL NARUTO FOR LAYING HIS FILTHY HANDS ON HINATA?!'' Kiba shouted.

''I would, if I cared. What he's doing right now is clearly a sign for lack of respect. Something that Hiashi-sama won't tolerate and he will, with all possibilities, try to kill Naruto. Not to say, he would never recognize him,'' Neji replied.

''Eh,'' Naruto wondered. ''I'm just supporting her, after she tackled me to the ground…''

Hinata blushed. ''U-Um… I-I'm sorry a-about that…'' she stuttered.

''Nah, it's okay. You'll just have to repay me with a date, you know,'' he laughed.

''OI, NARUTO! If you're serious about her, then don't joke around!'' Kiba scolded.

''I'm not joking around, I actually want to go on a date with her, but out of all the people in the world, her teammate and cousin, who, by the way, tried to kill her, are now ganging up on me,'' Naruto retorted.

''Ha, don't worry, Naruto! I'm on team Naruto! Team Kiba and Neji can just fuck it,'' Tenten laughed.

''Thanks, Tenten-san,'' he smiled. ''Now, about that date…''

''Troublesome,'' a voice from behind them said. ''I'm sure I did my best out there, and then none of you watched. I even won the match and have to go through a lot of trouble to keep myself alive in the next one against Shino.''

''Shikamaru-san, you won?'' Naruto asked, astonished.

''As I thought… none of you watched me… This is so troublesome…'' he sighed.

''My next match will be with either Gaara or Sasuke, they've just announced that they would wait ten minutes for Sasuke, before he is disqualified,'' Neji interrupted.

''Eh, Uchiha-san is going to be disqualified… He's gonna cry,'' Naruto said with no emotions, whatsoever.

''You're a disgusting guy, Naruto.''

''Actually, I've been told that I'm very handsome.''

''Don't make things up,'' Kiba joined in.

''I'm not. I have a group of fan girls. You've met them,'' he simply replied.

''You're too blunt, Naruto.''

''So I've been told.''

''You've all forgot the fact that I'm still here, haven't you?'' Shikamaru asked.

''Why so snappy, lazy ass, they've ignored both of us, and even Hinata, too,'' Tenten replied.

''Ah, let's find some seats then,'' Naruto suggested.

And as they agreed, Kiba went between Naruto and Hinata, Naruto pouted, Hinata blushed, Tenten laughed, Shikamaru sighed and Neji growled. ''UZUMAKI NARUTO!'' Neji shouted.

Naruto turned to him. ''Yes, Hyuga Neji?''

''I want a rematch!'' he growled.

''But, you've already won.''

''We both now that I only won because of your disqualification!''

Some of the audience, around them, turned to them with curious stares.

''Hyuga-san," Naruto calmly explained. "I can't fight you again. If I fought with you now, all I would think about is getting revenge on you for what you did to Hinata-san. I already promised not to get revenge.''

Neji turned to Hinata. ''Hinata-sama, please give him your blessings to fight me.''

''Hyuga-san, you can't just ask her that. A promise is a promise!'' Naruto interfered.

''What if I said, that this fight is a challenge. If you win, I will acknowledge you and apologize to Hinata-sama, Lee and you, but, if I win… you will recognize the fact that I'm stronger than you.''

Naruto looked at Hinata for a moment and then looked back at Neji. ''I-I…'' he stared down at Hinata again.

''I-It's okay, I'll give y-you my blessings…'' she agreed.

''I accept!'' Naruto shouted, earning more curious glances from the audience. ''Hyuga Neji, you will bow for my forgiveness, when I win against you in an all-out battle! I shall be the one to rip that pole out of your ass!''

''Actually, I already did that. He just filled it up with a building again…'' Tenten interfered.

''Huh, you did? You're amazing Tenten-san…'' Naruto complimented.

''I know, I'm just that good.''

With Sakura, Ino, Lee and Chouji.

''I can't believe Shikamaru won!'' Ino said as they walked around the place to find the others. ''I mean, sure he's smart but, he actually won!''

''What confidence you have in your teammates…'' Sakura said.

''Shut up, forehead!''

With some others…

"I think we should just start the operation," a sand-nin whispered in the audience through an ear-piece. "We don't even know if the Uchiha will show up."

"We have to wait, or else Sound won't get him. The only reason they even joined, was to capture him," another sand-nin said.

"Sand-nins, you shouldn't focus on when it's going to start, you should focus on the destruction," a Rock-nin ordered.

"Sound, Rock and Suna… directly after Uchiha Sasuke shows up, we will start the attack, please send this message on to the rest," a man among the audience, wearing a black coat and a mask, whispered.

With Genma, on the battlefield.

_'I can't believe we're going to wait for ten minutes on him,' _Genma thought. _'He's spoiled! There is no such thing as late, in the real world!'_ He sighed. _'And I can't even believe the fight with that girl from the Sand and the Nara boy.'  
><em>  
>He looked around the arena, and locked eyes with a Sand-nin. <em>'I've been wondering… Why do I see so many unknown faces of the civilians, when I know that there only would come ninjas from other countries? There are so many I don't recognize, and I have a great memory, too.'<br>_  
>With Naruto and the others.<p>

Shino had just arrived, and they were currently talking about Sasuke. "If he doesn't show up, then he'll be disqualified, and then Neji will have to face Sabaku no Gaara. Good luck, Neji. Naruto was about to beat you, and if he wasn't disqualified you could've been dead. Sabaku no Gaara won't show any mercy or hesitation like Naruto… You're dead," Shino casually stated.

"Thank you for the support, Aburame… I needed that," Neji sarcastically retorted.

"Putting that aside, Naruto, where do you think Sasuke is?" Tenten asked.

Naruto blinked and then sighed. "Hatake-sensei has most-likely taught him a Jutsu beyond our level, knowing full and well how dangerous Sabaku-san is. Uchiha-san has the Sharingan, and will probably learn the technique fast. But even if he's taught a technique that goes beyond us… it isn't for sure that it will work on Sabaku-san. His affinity is Wind Release, I felt that, when he fought against Rock-san. Uchiha-san could win if he uses Fire-based Ninjutsu, and since his affinity is Fire, there is a chance."

"But still, even Lee's Taijutsu didn't work, and that's probably better than fire Jutsus," Kiba joined in. "If Sasuke should have a chance, then his speed, strength and reflexes should be on same level as Lee's. Otherwise, Gaara's shield will most definitely win against him."

"He makes a good point," Shikamaru said. "Lee's speed with the weights on, weren't even enough to get pass that. And as far as I know, Sasuke loses in quickness by far. In a month he would only be able to catch up halfway. That wouldn't be enough to beat him.

"But, as Naruto said, Sasuke has the Sharingan," Neji said. "He could have copied everything during the match. It is incredible for a Genin to be able to use such a speed, especially the eight gates. Even Kakashi-sensei could have copied it with his own Sharingan."

"Kakashi-sensei could've been surprised by the sudden use of the eight gates. But I don't see a reason as to why Sasuke would've copied Lee," Shino said.

"Uchiha-san doesn't like to lose," Naruto said.

"Hinata-san, this is getting boring, ditch your date and let us girls have some fun!" Tenten whined.

"U-Uh…" Hinata stuttered.

"DON'T DITCH YOUR DATE!" Naruto yelled. "I-I mean… don't ditch me…"

"U-Um…"

"Don't call yourself her date! She hasn't even accepted yet!" Kiba interfered.

"A-Ano…"

"YOU SAID 'YET'!" Naruto laughed.

"I would've a-accepted the date…" Hinata said silently, but all eyes turned to her.

"Really?" Naruto said, speechless.

"Y-Yes, Naruto-kun is k-kind and funny… I-I would've had a g-good time," she replied.

"After the Chunins exams," Naruto started as he gulped, "go on a real date with me!" he proclaimed, loudly.

"OI, DON'T DISAPPEAR IN YOUR OWN WORLD!" Kiba said, annoyed.

Naruto stood there silently, as he kept eye-contact with Hinata, who was slightly shocked because of the sudden proclamation. The tension was heavy around them, and Naruto grew nervous. "P-Please say something…"

Tenten began feeling annoyed and poked Hinata on her hips, making her gasp and stagger forwards. Tenten gave her a glare, when Hinata looked at her, saying 'If-you-don't-answer-right-now-I'll-personally-beat-you-up'!

"A-Ah… U-Um… I-I'll… s-still accept," she stammered.

Naruto's face broke into a huge grin. "Really?!" Hinata nodded. "Like, really, really?" she nodded again. "We have a date?!"

"DAMN IT, YES!" Kiba yelled. "Go hug her or something, you've just confessed!"

"I-I confessed…?" Naruto froze.

With Genma.

_'Ten minutes have already passed, I guess I should break the news now…'_he thought as he cleared his voice and put his watch back in his pocket. He then began yelling to the crowd; "Everyone! I apologize about the wait, but I have some unfortunate news… Uchiha Sasuke couldn't show up on time has therefore been disquali-"

A strong wind interrupted him, as a few leaves flew around the arena, revealing two mysterious characters. Genma sighed as he looked at the two people, who had just showed up behind him.

"Name…?" he asked annoyed.

"Uchiha Sasuke," one of the mysterious characters replied with a calm face.

"Ah, sorry we're late, we got lost on the road of life," Kakashi said with an eye-smile.

"Liar," Sasuke muttered.

"Oh my cute, yet cruel, student!"

With some others.

"Uchiha Sasuke has arrived! Should we start the attack?" a Rock-nin asked.

"We're already behind schedule, skip phase one and begin phase two!" the man in the black coat among the audience said.

"Phase two… Rock-nins will find Uzumaki, Sound-nins will go after Uchiha and Sand-nins will destroy the village," a Sand-nin said.

"Then, phase two shall begin…"

With Naruto and the others.

"Ah, look… He showed up," Naruto said. _'Lost on the road of life, my ass! Feel my wrath Hatake-sensei!'  
><em>  
>"His hair is longer than usual…" Kiba said.<p>

"Funny how you noticed," Shikamaru teased.

"SHUT UP!"

"Oi, Sasuke-kun showed up, huh?" a voice said from behind the group.

"I hope you guys don't mind us joining you…" Ino said.

"Ah, Ino, Sakura, Chouji and Lee!" Shino greeted. "You came at just the wrong moment. Naruto confessed to Hinata, they have a date, Neji and Naruto is going to have a rematch, Tenten pulled at pole out of Neji's ass and Kiba is acting like an overprotective brother…"

"I DIDN'T CONFESS!" Naruto yelled, blushing. "I-I just asked her out…"

"Besides, she thinks you're gay," Kiba said.

"She what…?"

"I-I don't!" Hinata interfered. "Y-You just gave t-the wrong signals…"

"I what…?"

Kiba laughed. "You gave the wrong signals! Maybe because you kissed Sasuke, claimed yourself as a seme, and probably got touched in the ass by Neji!"

"I did not do such a shameful thing," Neji joined in.

"I didn't kiss Uchiha-san on purpose, I claimed myself as a seme as a joke! AND HE TOUCHED MY BACK, MY BACK!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Sure, sure and I-" Kiba said as he got interrupted by some feathers falling from the sky.

"Genjutsu?!" Sakura proclaimed as she did the sign to release it.

Naruto, Neji, Tenten and Hinata did the same as the others fell down and asleep.

"What's going on?!" Naruto asked.

"I don't know. Byakugan!" Neji said.

A lot of the civilians around them changed into some ninja attires and looked at the group of Genins in front of them.

"Rock, Sand and Sound…" Tenten muttered. As some of the ninjas began running towards them, Tenten yelled; "NARUTO!"

"HAI!" Naruto formed a seal with his hands and gathered leaves around them like a barrier.

"I-I…" Hinata stuttered.

"Hinata-san, you're still injured from your fight with Hyuga-san and Hyuga-san is still lacking chakra. Tenten-san, Haruno-san and I will fight in your places!" Naruto announced.

"Naruto-kun, use your leaf style to guard the two as much as possible. There are still some Jounins and Chunins, who also released the Genjutsu, so we don't need to fight much," Sakura said.

"So it's decided," Tenten said. "Release the barrier, Naruto!"

And so he did. He released the barrier around them, and awaited some attacks, but around them stood some Jounins protecting them.

"Naruto! Put the barrier up again! These are Jounin leveled ninjas, you won't stand a chance!" Kakashi said.

"Where's Uchiha-san?!" Naruto asked.

"He's releasing the Genjutsu on your little friends beside you."

"Sensei! What's going on?!" Sakura asked.

"It seems like Sand, Rock and Sound have ganged up on us," he replied. "We're in war…"

"Rock and Sand… they're not even allies!" Tenten said.

"It seems like, whatever they had against each other; they put it behind them to destroy the Leaf…"

* * *

><p>Me: And so… I end chapter 15…<p>

Naruto: Stupid chapter, I was confused!

Sasuke: I'm back… I'M BACK!

Kiba: YOU ONLY HAD TWO LINES!

Naruto: But hey, I have a date with Hinata!

Kiba: You don't have one in the cannon.

Naruto: I DARE YOU TO SAY THAT AGAIN!

Me: Ma, ma… calm down guys… I still have to apologize. I apologize for being late and that it was short! You see, school just started again and they have bombarded us with homework! I'm lucky I even got this out today… Anyways, the attack has begun! Review and see what comes next in...

Naruto: UZUMAKI PRODIGY!

**Note from Beta: Why does everyone hate the Leaf Village? They always seem to get attacked...**

Me: Heeh... It's just me being evil and wanting to destroy something x3!


	17. Chapter 16 - War Strategy

**Uzumaki Prodigy**

Me: Ah, hello, hello… Guess what, I've been a rebel lately… -w-'. Just yesterday, I actually took a strawberry, when my mother told me not to touch them… Oh boy, I feel so bad ^o^!

Naruto: You're the lamest author on earth.

Sasuke: I can't believe you've ordered us to call you 'Uwaah-sama'… *Add – Sigh* you're such an idiot.

Me: *Add – Cry!* OH MY CRUEL, YET GOOD-LOOKING, SLAVES!

Sasuke: At least she has a good taste…

Naruto: If not, then why the hell do we work for her?

Sasuke: Well, we're owned by Masashi Kishimoto, not her.

Me: And that, my dear students, is an indirect disclaim.

* * *

><p>Summary: Naruto is a prodigy in class and in team seven. Uchiha Sasuke is NOT happy about his skills and claims them as rivals from their first day at the academy. Naruto is loved by many~ girls, but he loves only one shy little Hyuga. Probably NaruHina SmartNaruto.<p>

''Yo'' – Talking

_'Hina-chaaaaaan' – Thinking_

**''Kit'' – Talking for Demon/Summoning/Inner Sakura/Jutsu.**

_**'Kurama' – Thinking for Demon/Summoning/Inner Sakura/**_

Warning - May or may not contain spoilers.

* * *

><p>Chapter 16 – Hinata Fights<p>

The barrier was up once again, Sasuke, Ino, Chouji, Kiba, Lee and Shikamaru – who wasn't really hit by the Genjutsu, he was just lazy – joined the others. Naruto was kind of panicking, saying nonsense about, if they destroy the village…

"Naruto, I think you should calm down," Shino said calmly.

"How can I calm down?" he asked. "They're going to force every child out of their homes, and slaughter them! They're going to kill innocent women, too! And not to forget, we can't do a single thing about it!"

"Now, that's not true," Neji interfered.

"Then what can we do, oh mighty Hyuga-sama?"

"Hokage-sama said, and I quote, _the strength of the country, is the strength of the village, the strength of the village is the strength of the shinobi, and the strength of a shinobi, is born through a life-risking battle," _Neji quoted. "We'll have to put our trust in those words, that's the least we could do."

"But, when that trust disappears?" Sasuke asked. "This is war. We'll have to do something, and not be a bunch of cowards. The least we could do is helping the villagers evacuate."

Naruto took a moment to suck the words in. "No," he said and all eyes turned to him. "The least we could do is risk our life, and fight back."

"Naruto, you're being stupid. We won't stand a chance," Kiba said.

"No," Shino said. "He's right. Naruto is. If the only thing we could do is helping the villagers evacuate, or stay safe in this barrier and believe in the words Hokage-sama said, then we could be nothing but useless ninjas. We're full-fledged Genins. Not academy students."

"Shino is right," Sakura agreed. "If we had to do something, then it is to fight."

"But if we fight we would take our own lives, unnecessarily," Neji protested.

"Well, we've just got to go with it," Naruto simply said. "We have four sensory types, and twelve people. We could divide in four groups, each with one sensory type, one long-distance and one close-distance fighters."

"Naruto, this isn't the time to think about strategies, this is the time to think about whether or not to fight," Neji said.

"No, this is the perfect time," Naruto disagreed. "Hyuga-san, Tenten-san and Rock-san, your team will remain as you are, since Rock-san is full recovered and is a close-distance fighter, Tenten-san has also recovered and is a long-distance, and Hyuga-san's chakra is almost fully recovered, and he can still use the byakugan."

"Naruto-kun, don't make such decisions already," Ino said. "We'll just have to wait!"

"If we wait, unnecessary loss of life will happen," he argued. "Yamanaka-san, Kiba-san and Uchiha-san are in a team."

"I forgive you, Naruto-kun!" Ino squealed.

"I don't," Sasuke complained.

"Shino-san, Haruno-san and Shikamaru-san are all together," Naruto continued. "Chouji-san, Hinata-san and I are together. Do you all understand?" they nodded in respond. "Good, now then, Hyuga-san is the leader of his group, Uchiha-san is the leader of his, Shikamaru-san is the leader of your group and I am the leader of my own."

"Wait," Kiba said.

"No, I know already, Kiba-san," Naruto said, knowingly. "Team Uchiha takes north; team Hyuga takes south, team Nara takes east and team Uzumaki takes west. We'll meet up in front of the Hokage tower after half an hour. Team Uchiha's focus will be Sand, Hyuga's will be Sound, Nara's will be to evacuate villagers and mine will be to take down Rock."

"Listen, Naruto, I don't think they've sent out anyone below high-Chunin leveled ninjas," Neji said.

"And I don't think that any of us is low-Genins, right?" Naruto retorted. "I think if each of our teams put our heads together, we can win this. In war there are no rules. In war we have to give it our all, to protect our village, our homes. If you're not ready to die for it, then you are not ready to be a ninja."

"Code?" Shikamaru questioned.

Naruto thought for a moment. "That's a good idea… The code could be, when one says 'Wave' another says 'Bridge'."

"Team Uchiha," Sasuke called out. "Let's get ready. Neji, Hinata, please search our tools for any kinds of flaws."

Neji sighed, and Hinata smiled. "Hai," they said in unison as the others took out their tools and gave it to them to search them.

After that, which took a couple of minutes, the twelve ninjas were ready. "Okay, first of all, we'll need a distraction to get out of the arena. I have the wind affinity, Uchiha-san has the fire affinity, we'll be the distractions, and our teams will wait for us outside of the arena, whilst the other two teams will provide for their assigned position, do you all understand?" Naruto asked.

"Hai," they said in unison.

"Ne, ne, Naruto-taichou, hurry up and finish this off, alright?" Chouji said.

"Aa," Kiba agreed. "Sasuke-taichou, you too!"

"Hm, I don't know about you, Naruto, but that sounds good to my ears," Sasuke said.

"No, no, I'm loving it," he replied. "It could be addictive."

"Now, release the barrier," Sasuke said.

"Don't tell me what to do, Uchiha-san," Naruto retorted.

"I'm telling you the obvious, moron," he said.

"Fine, fine," Naruto sighed. "Hyuga-san, Hinata-san, please check the outside."

"Hai, Naruto-taichou," they said in unison as they both activated their byakugan.

They both gasped at what they saw. "Naruto-taichou, up north… a huge… raccoon is… is destroying the village!" Neji yelled.

"WHAT?" Naruto yelled. _'A huge raccoon…'_

"**It's Shukaku, the one-tailed raccoon, also known as Ichibi," **Kurama said. **"It's that Gaara boy; he is the one, who holds the Shukaku!"**

'_I know I had a… mental conversation with him. If you don't remember, that is,'_ Naruto thought.

"**Change of plans, change of plans! Sent them off and go directly to Shukaku, Naruto!"**

"Change of plans," Naruto said. "That huge raccoon is a tailed beast, the one-tailed raccoon. The host of the Ichibi is Sabaku no Gaara, the one Sasuke should've fought. I'm changing the plans like this… Uchiha-san and Hyuga-san you're on my team. Kiba-san is with Shikamaru-san and Haruno-san, whilst Yamanaka-san is with Hinata-san and Chouji-san, Shino-san will also be switched from team Nara to the old team Hyuga, where he will take the lead. Do you all understand?"

"Hai," they all said in unison.

"Good, the plans are like last, well, almost… Team Aburame, you're going after Sound, Team Yamanaka is going after Rock, and Team Nara is targeting Sand. Team Uzumaki will be going after the tailed beast," Naruto finished.

"Naruto-taichou, right now the situation is different," Kiba said. "Do you really think you could take down a tailed beast without having to seal it, or anything?"

"That's not a problem," Naruto replied. "The Ichibi is already sealed within Sabaku-san, if only we can make him run out of chakra, then he'll lose the power to transform into the Ichibi, and it will all be done."

"Naruto-taichou, I-I'm not r-really sure…" Hinata stuttered. "To f-fight a tailed beast y-you'll have to h-have a massive am-amount of chakra…"

"Don't worry about it. I have a promise to this village, to protect it with all my power," he said. "Okay, the plan of distraction is the same as before, only Hyuga-san will wait for us outside of the arena, whilst you guys go for your assigned targets, you also have to as many villagers as possible. Any questions?"

Tenten raised her hand to the air, and Naruto gave her a nod as a sign to speak. "How do you know about the Ichibi?"

The others seemed to pay a lot of attention to that question because they all turned their heads to Naruto, waiting for his answer. Naruto sighed in defeat. "As a close person to the Hokage, he asked me to keep an eye out for Gaara for any sign of losing control over the tailed beast, that's it."

They seemed to approve of the answer, so they turned to their assigned teams. "Okay, team Nara get ready," Shikamaru demanded, whilst Sakura and Kiba nodded in respond and with a 'Yes, Shikamaru-taichou'. They were standing towards east.

"Team Aburame is ready over here," Shino said whilst his team was facing south.

"Team Yamanaka is ready for action!" Ino cheerfully said, as her and her team was facing west.

"Okay, team Uzumaki is ready, too," Naruto said as Sasuke stood beside him with a smirk, and Neji stood beside Sasuke with no expression at all. "We're taking north, where the Ichibi is, so when I count to three you run away as soon as fast as you can."

"Hai, taichou," they all said in unison.

"Alright, on the count of three," he said as he breathed heavily. "One… two… three!" he yelled as the whole barrier fell down, and they were all running away as the wind, except for Sasuke and Naruto.

"Naruto you idiot!" Kakashi said. "What part of 'you won't stand a chance', don't you understand?!"

"The 'won't' part!" he replied. "Okay, Uchiha-san. The combo, only with Leaf Bullets and Phoenix Flowers!"

"Hai," Sasuke replied.

"**LEAF STYLE: LEAF BULLETS!**" Naruto yelled as all the leaves from the barrier turned into tiny bullets, which were spiked with chakra.

As they flew ahead, Sasuke had already made the hand signs for his own Jutsu. "**FIRE STYLE: PHOENIX FLOWER JUTSU!**" he yelled out.

The phoenix flowers each hit a bunch of leaf bullets, and created a massive fire, that flew towards the enemies. Each of the bullets hit together three and three an enemy, and with that Sasuke and Naruto ran towards north.

Neji was waiting, with his byakugan activated and his guard up, as Sasuke and Naruto approached them. "Wave," he said.

"Bridge," the duo said in unison.

"Good, let's get this started!" Neji announced as he ran off towards north, with Sasuke and Naruto on his tail.

When they reached their assigned destination, the older sand siblings were on their posts. "Temari, we have visitors," Kankuro said.

"I know, they're right in front of us," she replied. "I can't believe we're going up against the three strongest Konoha Genins."

Naruto looked between Sasuke and Neji. "Hyuga-san, you take on Kankuro-san due to your gentle fist against his puppets. Uchiha-san, you'll have to take on Temari-san."

"Why don't you take on Temari, Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Because I don't have the fire affinity, but you have. Temari-san's strongest weapon is her fan, the fan produces wind releases, therefore you have to use your fire affinity to take her on," he replied.

"Alright, you got me there," Sasuke admitted. "But what about the Ichibi, you can't possibly take him on, on your own."

"I'll just have to try, right?" Naruto grinned. "Okay, team! You got your opponents, now go!"

And off they went, each in their own directions.

"Like hell I'm letting you go!" Kankuro growled as he sent off the Crow after Naruto.

"Your opponent is me!" Neji said as he went for a direct hit. He jumped to the air and launched a palm at Kankuro's stomach, but Kankuro dodged.

'_If the puppet is controlled by chakra in small strings, then I could cut it off with chakra,'_ Neji thought. _'I'll just have to focus my chakra to my palm, and then cut it!'_

With Naruto, not so far away.

'_Okay, Naruto, DO NOT LOOK BACK, do not hesitate, I am telling you, do NOT look back!'_ Naruto thought to himself, and against his will looked back. _'Why am I so hard to listen to?'_

"**Kit, look forward. Think of it as running to the future, your future. If you beat the Ichibi you will have protected your village against the biggest danger since me, except I'm nine times stronger than that guy, Kukuku,"** Kurama laughed.

Naruto nodded and looked forward. He ran towards the Ichibi and saw some of the ninja's from his own village fighting the raccoon. He ran towards them. A person, he identified as the captain of their operation, saw Naruto and ran towards him.

"Uzumaki Naruto?" the person asked.

Naruto nodded in respond. "Nara Shikaku?"

Shikaku nodded. "I don't know what you're doing here, but you Genins should stay out of it," he said.

"If we're strong enough to get through the Chunin Exams and all the way to the finals, then we are strong enough to fight for our village," Naruto exclaimed and passed Shikaku as he ran towards the Ichibi. He collected his chakra to his feet and ran upwards the Ichibi's leg.

Downstairs, the ninjas were protesting to Naruto's action. "Shikaku-san, you can't just let him go like that! He's still just a Genin!"

"Even if he's just a Genin, he just told me with indirect words, that he didn't care even if he was a baby," Shikaku muttered.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" a ninja asked.

"How should I know?"

With team Yamanaka.

"Hinata have you spotted any Rock ninjas?" Ino asked.

"Be patient, Ino," Chouji said.

"Ino-taichou," Ino corrected.

Hinata looked around with her byakugan. "I've spotted a c-couple of Rock n-ninjas f-fighting with our Leaf ninjas," she informed. "Not so far away f-from here."

"Okay, let's go!" Ino exclaimed.

"Calm down, Ino," Chouji said, but Ino shot him a glare. "Ino-taichou," he corrected.

"YOSH! LET'S GO!"

"I-Ino-taichou, do you even have a plan?" Hinata asked.

"Plans are for losers," she exclaimed and ran towards the Rock-nins.

'_Naruto-kun had a plan,'_ Hinata thought and ran after Ino with Chouji on their tail.

Mitarashi Anko was in front of them, fighting with the Rock-nins. "NEVER HAVE I EVER FOUGHT WITH SOMEONE SO FUCKING WEAK!" she exclaimed. "If you wanna infiltrate a village like that, then you should really consider your strength in comparison with ours! YOU SUCK ROCK!"

"What is that sadist doing here?" Ino asked.

"W-Well, she is a L-Leaf-nin," Hinata muttered.

Anko turned to them. "Brats, what are you doing here?" she asked.

Ino stepped forward. "We are here under the orders of Uzumaki Naruto! We wanted to help, but you've already taken care of this… And here I was, wanting to fight some bad-ass ninjas." Ino sighed.

"Well, that is just too bad; I've already taken care of it! They were just too weak, I'll bet my life-savings that they won't even dare to turn around and run into me!" Anko laughed.

"F-Five Rock-nins, c-coming in this direction, s-southeast," Hinata stuttered.

Anko looked at her for a moment. "Damn, there goes my life-savings…"

"Don't worry, Anko-san, we'll take care of them, Kukuku," Ino chuckled evilly.

Chouji sighed. _'When Ino gets power, she turns evil.'_

* * *

><p>Me: AND THUS, TEAM YAMANAKA'S FIGHT BEGINS! And to say, I am disappointed in myself...<p>

Naruto: This was short…

Me: Your Momma is short.

Naruto: What?!

Kushina: KUSHINA RAAAAGE!

Sasuke: And that was how our Author died.

Naruto: But wait, who is writing this then?

Sasuke: You know the term 'ghostwriter'?

Naruto: Yes.

Sasuke: This is literally ghostwriting.

Naruto: Review and see if Uwaah-sama is alive!


	18. Chapter 17 - Moving On

**Uzumaki Prodigy**

Me: I HAVE ONE THING TO SAY!

Naruto: Which means, she has five things to say.

Me: I HAVE ONE THING TO SAY! A while ago, I received a review, where somebody wrote 'Horrible Author, Horrible Plot, I hope you die a horrible death for writing this pos'. I have two things to say about that. You can criticize my story for all I care, but to disapprove me as an author, you have no right to do. That was only the least of my problems, to actually wish for my death, that is down-right horrible of you (the person probably does know that I am writing about him/her, but I am not sure if he/she is reading this .w.''?) AND YES, THE PERSON SPELLED 'POS'.

Naruto: YOU GOT THAT? Or are you too lazy to read the above?

Sasuke: Uwaah-sama for president…

Me: Damn right! I don't own these wonderful characters!

Sasuke: *Add – Cough* You forgot something…

Me: Huh? Oh right, this chapter is dedicated to my two most loyal readers: Legionary Prime and Leaf Ranger! Thank you for your support and everything up until now :3!

* * *

><p>Summary: Naruto is a prodigy in class and in team seven. Uchiha Sasuke is NOT happy about his skills and claims them as rivals from their first day at the academy. Naruto is loved by many~ girls, but he loves only one shy little Hyuga. Probably NaruHina SmartNaruto.<p>

''Yo'' – Talking

_'Hina-chaaaaaan' – Thinking_

**''Kit'' – Talking for Demon/Summoning/Inner Sakura/Jutsu.**

_**'Kurama' – Thinking for Demon/Summoning/Inner Sakura/**_

Warning - May or may not contain spoilers.

* * *

><p>Chapter 17 – Hinatas Direction<p>

Team Yamanaka and Anko were waiting for the rock-nins to attack at any minute now. "Hinata, what is their current position?" Ino asked as they were still standing in a circle with their backs against each other.

"500 meters, they know we're here, so they've surrounded us," she replied without a single stutter.

Anko and Ino nodded. "Okay kids, I'll give you the opportunity to run away as soon as possible, you got that?" Anko asked.

Hinata, Ino and Chouji glanced at each other and then shook their heads, no, much to Anko's surprise. "We have an order from our own leader," Ino said. "Right now, we will fulfill everything he said we should do, and we will do it without dying, so bear with us, Anko-sensei."

Chouji nodded in agreements. "Ino-taichou's words is our law, we follow her around under the orders of our own leader."

Anko sighed. "I just don't want you to kill anyone, when you're so young," she explained. "A first kill can be traumatizing."

"Naruto-kun's first kill was when he was nine," Hinata said. "He was psychological damaged after that, we know, but he still kept on going. He was still the same, except… he was stronger."

"He was more confident," Chouji added. "In our eyes, he was the one we looked up to."

Ino nodded and smirked. "He was truly a hero to them, and even though I wasn't present at the time, I know how they feel because I feel it every time I look at him. Naruto-kun is simply amazing."

Anko chuckled. "Alright then, show me the power of your leader's choice. What kind of power do you guys possess because… I sense them coming…"

With team Aburame.

"Halt," Shino said as Tenten and Lee did as he said. "We're exactly in the middle of south, from where we just left to the end of the village. From here I will send out my bugs to search for some of our assigned enemies, meanwhile, we'll have to mask our chakra so the enemy won't find us first…"

"Hai, taichou," Tenten and Lee said in unison.

"We'll hide in that building for the time being, come on," he said as they followed him to a building. As they had seated inside, they began planning out a strategy. "Tenten, you're a long-range fighter, whilst Lee is a close-range fighter. Lee should go into battle first, just to test the power of our enemy, since we don't know any of them and Taijutsu may be the only solution to finding out what we're dealing with. Afterwards, Tenten, you will find a way to keep them going, make them use their chakra, so that my bugs will be sucking their chakra out, okay?"

They nodded in respond and kept their guard up.

"Check the buildings, we have to make sure that everyone has evacuated," a voice from outside said.

Tenten and Lee looked at Shino and waited for his response on that. "It's alright, it's Ibiki-san, Kotetsu-san and Izumo-san," he reassured them, as their door was opened.

"Ah," Kotetsu sounded. "It's you guys, from the Chunin exam!"

"Yeah," Tenten muttered.

"Izumo, Ibiki-san!" he yelled as the other two rushed in to them. "These guys from the Chunin exams-"

"Ibiki-san," Shino said, "I am disappointed. I thought you were a sensory type, but if you were, you would know that there aren't any civilians here."

A vein on Ibiki's forehead popped. "What did you say, boy?" Ibiki growled at him. "Why haven't you guys evacuated yet?!"

"Because we're ninjas, we don't run away from war," he replied casually. "Now please, be quiet, an enemy could attack at any time."

'_Now, is that a way to talk to your elders, boy?'_ Kotetsu thought. _'Either way, these kids shouldn't be fighting this battle.'_

As if reading Kotetsu's thoughts, Izumo asked: "Should you really be fighting this war?"

The three Genins looked at each other. "Yes, we should," Lee answered. "Although, we're not Jounins, or Chunins, we're still obligated to fight for our village. If we run away, what kind of ninjas would we be?"

An unpleasant silence met him, as he finished the sentence.

"What is your plan?" Ibiki asked.

With team Nara.

"Kiba, Sakura, we'll have to stop here for now," Shikamaru said as they all stopped running.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

Shikamaru looked around. "These buildings have been crushed; see if you can any life. I'll start at the right side, whilst Sakura search on the other side. Kiba, you'll have to keep your guard up, whilst standing there and try to smell if there are any living civilians around, or if there are Sand-nins around the area. This looks like the work of the wind element," he replied.

They nodded in respond as they began their search for any life left.

Kiba looked up at Akamaru, who was sitting on his head. "What about we split the work body, you go find some living people, and I'll focus on the Sand-nins, alright?" he said and Akamaru nodded in respond as he jumped down from Kiba's head and ran off.

Kiba stood there alone, focusing all of his energy on his nose.

Sakura was searching amongst the crushed buildings for any life, until she saw a something move under it. "Guys!" she yelled at them and they turned their attention towards them. "I've found something moving!"

Shikamaru ran towards her and saw the moving spot. They both began digging for whatever was under, until they saw a crushed little girl. Sakura gasped at the sight and looked away immediately. Shikamaru stared at the little girl in disbelief. "How can she still be alive, after being crushed under all of these things?" he wondered.

Kiba stared at them. "What are you guys waiting for?!" he shouted. "Get her to the hospital!"

Shikamaru stared at the little girl and then looked up at Sakura.

She held a sad look on her face. "Kiba, Shikamaru, this girl is already half-dead… She's trembling because of the lack of life in her body. We can't safe her even if we took her to the hospital…"

Kiba's eyes widened. "What? How can you just say that, Sakura! We have to at least try!" Akamaru barked and Kiba turned his head to him. "Enemy ninjas are close by!"

Sakura looked like she was about to cry. "We'll have to end her suffering, Shikamaru…" she said in a shaky voice.

Shikamaru looked away as if he was thinking. "Sakura, you'll get her to the hospital, whilst we stay and fight… We can't just end her life here."

She was about to protest, but then gave in as she carried the girl on her back. "I'll be back soon!" she yelled as she ran off to the hospital.

Shikamaru rose up from his place. "Kiba, is it Sand-nins?"

Kiba shrugged in reply. "I don't know. I don't have the byakugan or a million bugs to see it!"

He sighed. "Well then, whoever is coming towards us, we'll just have to fight them. Whether it's Sand-nins, Sound-nins or Rock-nins…"

With Sasuke.

"Listen here pretty boy, I am going to finish this fast, and I don't care if I lost to the laziest ninja in your village. I _am _going to win against you no matter what, you got that?" Temari said in one breath.

Sasuke glared at her. "Yeah, good luck with that," he replied in return as he took out a kunai to defend himself.

"Uh, a kunai, how cute," she chuckled as she opened her fan to one star. "This is the first star. I'm even going easy on you, so just come at me."

(A/N: For those who don't know, 'star' is what Temari calls those dots on her fan. It's called 'moon' in the English dubs)

'_Naruto said that her affinity is wind and that my fire releases would work on her, but what about lightning? Would it work?'_ Sasuke thought._ 'No, it wouldn't work… The wind would cut my lightning, no matter what. Then fire it is, that way I can save my chakra too and help Naruto out after this.'_

"Eh, are you planning what to do?" she asked. "I'll tell you one thing, though… If my fan comes up on the third star, you'll lose."

Sasuke clicked his tongue. "You used the same trick on Tenten; I know what you're going to do."

She laughed loudly. "Oh, but I have more what that came from, I have a whole storage full of those 'tricks' as you call them, I won't lose no matter what."

"Shut up you stupid woman!" he growled. "I can see why Shikamaru finds women troublesome… No matter how many of your tricks you're going to use against me, none of them are going to work!"

She smirked. "Oh yeah? Then, let's see your answer on this one!" She began waving with the fan as a huge wind got blown out of it.

Sasuke did not flinch, as he formed the signs for the fireball Jutsu. **"Fire style: Fireball Jutsu!" **he yelled as the fire blended itself with the wind.

Temari's eyes widened as she jumped out of the way and on to a building beside them. "What the hell," she muttered, looking down at Sasuke. "What the hell was that? Are you trying to kill me?!" she asked with an annoyed voice.

"That's the point in fighting!" Sasuke retorted.

"At least don't burn me!" she scolded. "What if I get out of here alive, but burns all over my skin, huh? I'll never get married if I have those!"

He sighed. "Shut up and fight me seriously!"

She glared at him. "This is a serious case! If I get burned, then the fault is on you!"

He sweat dropped. "I'm not marrying you…"

"I don't care what you do and don't do!" she said. "If I can't get married after this, then you have to find me a husband! And like hell I want to marry you! You might be cute and all, but your personality is lacking… a person."

"This is a fight, not a conversation!" he shouted. "Fight me, Temari!"

"No honorifics? I'm your senpai!" she grumbled.

'_I want a new opponent, I want a new opponent! Lucky Neji gets a male opponent instead of a freaking non-stop-talking female!'_ Sasuke sighed. _'Okay Sasuke, stop thinking and just handle this situation so you can go and help Naruto out, it shouldn't be as hard…'_

As he was distracted with his thoughts, a gust of wind suddenly got blown at him as he fell backwards and into a building. Temari jumped down from where she was standing and looked at him. "Second star is stronger than the first, but not as strong as the third. You really shouldn't wish to qualify for the third and strongest star…"

'_Damn it, the whole thing before was for me to get lost in thoughts, and lose my will to fight! The Sand-nins are good…'_ Sasuke thought.

"And before you think anything," Temari interrupted, "I am serious when I say that I want to get married in the future. I am already sixteen…"

(A/N: For those who doesn't know, in Japan you can marry when you're sixteen)

'_I always overthink things,'_ he sighed one last time as he formed the seals to phoenix flower.

"I'm not done yet!" Temari yelled as she waved the fan once again, sending yet again another blow of wind at him, before he could finish the Jutsu. "You might have the power to stop me, but you don't have the speed do you? This is not a battle of the muscles; it's a battle of the quickness."

Sasuke began chuckling. "In the end, it's not about power or speed, but about brain…" with a quick bite on his lips he formed them into a circle shape. **"Fire style: Phoenix flower Jutsu!"**

Her eyes widened once again, surprised by his attack as she tried dodging every fire flower sent after her, but failed as the one brushed the side of her stomach, leaving her with a wound and a ripped-from-the-site shirt.

'_Oh great, now the shirt gets ripped…'_ Sasuke thought sarcastically.

She groaned in pain, but bit down on her lip so hard that it made her bleed. "Damn you, Uchiha!"

"Don't blame me," he said. "Blame your poor dodging skills."

A vein popped on Temari's forehead. "What did you just say?" In rage, she opened her fan to the third star and looked intensely at Sasuke. "I think I just heard you dissing my skills… Well, if you're such an expert in dodging then please, dodge the wind!" she finished as she waved the fan powerfully, the same way she did in the finishing touch between her and Tenten's match.

"Bring it, Temari!" Sasuke shouted as he focused his chakra to the bottom of his feet as the wind hit him powerfully.

Temari's eyes widened for the third time. _'I can't believe he's actually still standing! I see. He used his chakra to stick to the ground, that coward!'_ she thought furiously.

He smirked. "Is that all you got?"

With Neji.

During Temari and Sasuke's fight, on the other half, on another roof, Neji and Kankuro was in a game of dodging as well. Neji with his palms wide, aiming for the middle of Kankuro's stomach, and Kankuro dodging the palm as if it was on fire.

"You can't dodge forever, Kankuro!" Neji said.

Kankuro glared at him. "I'll try my best to do exactly that, just so that I can laugh in your face afterwards!" he retorted.

"Afterwards you'll be dead!"

"Dream on, girly-guy!"

'_Why does everyone insist on calling me a girl?'_ Neji thought as he sighed, still throwing his palm towards Kankuro's stomach, and Kankuro still dodging.

'_I'll have to shake him off first, before I can attack him. But… how?'_ Kankuro thought. Then the thought struck him… He took his hand out as he moved his fingers, as they slightly bended into his palm. Neji fell off the roof as he felt something pull his legs, making him loose his balance. Kankuro smirked. _'I guess this is going to be easier than I thought. I used my chakra-strings to pull his legs, making him fall off of the roof.'_

As Neji landed on the ground, he fell back first against it. He let out a groan in pain, but rose immediately afterwards. He looked up at Kankuro, who was still smirking.

Then Kankuro summoned Crow and jumped down from the roof as well. "There is nothing you can do, when I have this guy, Hyuga!" Kankuro laughed loudly.

Neji glared at him. "I'm not in the disadvantage here, Kankuro!"

He raised an eyebrow, mocking Neji. "Oh? Really?"

The conversation ended and both of them took their fighting stance. Both of them in offence. Neji activated his byakugan and jumped a couple of meters backwards. Kankuro had his puppet in control and was ready to attack at any chance he had.

'_Although I talked bit, but with only Crow as my tool, I don't have that big of a chance,'_ Kankuro thought. _'I'll just have to try and remember the weakness of the byakugan that the blonde kid said during the exam. And then I'll go and help Temari, so we can run for it before Shukaku is fully completed.'_

With Naruto.

"**Kit, we have to find a way to let the Gaara kid use up all of his chakra,"** Kurama said.

'_I'm thinking!'_ Naruto replied.

"**Well, then you should have thought twice about it, before you decided to just launch in and attack! You're standing face to face with Gaara on the head of the Ichibi!"**

And it was true. Naruto had managed to dodge all sand that was thrown at him, and was now face to face with the Ichibi. _'How am I going to survive this?! I have to stop overestimating myself! Kurama, help me, what am I going to do?!' _Naruto thought in panic.

"**First of all, don't panic,"** Kurama replied. **"Second of all, maybe you will be able to use this little piece of advice, because you're a love-struck puppy, but think about it… after the war you'll be able to go on a date with the lovely Hinata-sama!"**

Naruto thought about it…

And he thought…

And thought…

And once again, he thought…

Until:

'_Let us do this!'_

* * *

><p>Me: OMG, I FINALLY UPDATED! I AM SO SORRY! I AM SUCH A HORRIBLE PERSON TO LET YOU WAIT SO LONG! I'll make it up to you somehow…<p>

Naruto: And?

Me: If you like this story, and is still reading it after I haven't updated in ages… then thank you for all of your support to this story. I have realized that I don't think singers are stupid to say they love their fans, because I love you all…

Sasuke: Of course, not in a romantic way…

Me: _If they're hot, I might _*.* (…)

Naruto: Anyways, review and see more soon, or when we celebrate Uzumaki Prodigy's anniversary, which is the 20th of January. Thank you all for your support of this story! Next update will be 'Hour Minute Second', so thank you and stay tuned for more!

Me: Did you know I've been accepted to an author school?

Sasuke: STOP SPOILING THE ENDING, YOU LOUSY AUTHOR!

Me: Mean, Sasuke-chan is so mean!


	19. Chapter 18 - Fighting Class Hero EXQA

**Uzumaki Prodigy**

Me: HAPPY ANNIVERSARY, UZUMAKI PRODIGY! It has been a great year, ever since I started writing. I feel like I have really improved! Now, there are only nine days until I start in Author School!

Naruto: Story, skip to the story damn it! You always do this!

Me: I have to talk to them at some point, don't I?

Naruto: Do you really think that they even want to read this? Huh?!

Sasuke: Naruto, the more you complain to her, the longer this Author Note part will last. We'll just have to disclaim, then she'll have to go to the story.

Naruto: Right, you're a genius, Sasuke! Uwaah-sama doesn't own a thing!

Me: You really thought that was going to work? WELL IT DIDN'T! I decide when to go to the story! I'll first have to say that, the questions and answers you have all asked are at the bottom! Now we'll go to the story! AH! WAIT! The chapter names have been decided, and I am going to change all of them ^o^! Thank you for your suggestions!

* * *

><p>Summary: Naruto is a prodigy in class and in team seven. Uchiha Sasuke is NOT happy about his skills and claims them as rivals from their first day at the academy. Naruto is loved by many~ girls, but he loves only one shy little Hyuga. Probably NaruHina SmartNaruto.<p>

''Yo'' – Talking

_'Hina-chaaaaaan' – Thinking_

**''Kit'' – Talking for Demon/Summoning/Inner Sakura/Jutsu.**

_**'Kurama' – Thinking for Demon/Summoning/Inner Sakura/**_

Warning - May or may not contain spoilers.

* * *

><p>Chapter 18 – Fighting Class Hero<p>

"Uzumaki Naruto," Gaara whispered. "I'll show you the true power of Shukaku."

'_We'll have to find a way to get him out of the village,'_ Naruto thought to Kurama. _'We can't afford more damage, than what has already been done.'_

"**I know that, Kit, and I think I know how you could get him out," **Kurama responded. **"You see, Shukaku is really easy to distract, he will destroy every moving thing. This is his disadvantage, since you're a leaf user and can therefore create movements all around us."**

'_But we're fighting Sabaku-san, not Ichibi!'_ he mentally shouted, frustrated.

Kurama sighed. **"Listen kit, when you fight with another person, like in an argument, you fight their personality, not their looks, right?"** Naruto agreed with the statement. **"When you're fighting physically, you don't fight the personality, but his looks, and right now he looks like Shukaku."**

'_I understand that, but without Shukaku's mind, then the full-power won't be released,'_ Naruto argued.

"**Kit, see it this way, if you were to fight with Shukaku, both without Jutsu and such, who would win?"**

'_Shukaku,'_Naruto simply answered.

"**Exactly, right now you shouldn't think about the mentality, but the appearance. Appearance wise, he is stronger than you,"** Kurama explained.

'_Kurama-nii, please, I'm handsomer,' _Naruto thought. _'We'll have to get him out of the village.'_

"**Exactly,"** Kurama said. **"Now, you have Gaara's attention; make him follow you out of the village."**

Naruto nodded and looked Gaara directly in the eyes. "Gaara," he started as Gaara also made eye contact with him. "I want to fight you."

"Me too, I want to crush you," Gaara stated.

"We can't fight here, we need more space, don't we?" he asked.

Gaara nodded. "I want to kill you…"

"Then follow me," Naruto finished as he jumped down from Shukaku and onto a roof. He looked up at Gaara, whose attention was still focused on Naruto. Then he followed him out of the village, too.

Down at the feet of Ichibi, the Sand-nins kept yelling at Gaara to get back to there. But he didn't listen. He just walked away.

With Sasuke.

He was panting heavily. "Finally, she's unconscious," he muttered as he walked away from the unconscious kunoichi. "What a pain!" He looked up at Ichibi, and saw him walking away. "Naruto, you're planning on fighting outside of the village? Well, after I've helped Neji out, I'll help you out."

And off he went…

With Neji.

"No matter how many times you pick up your doll, I'll cut off the threads!" Neji exclaimed.

"It's a puppet!" Kankuro growled. "Not a doll!"

"What's the difference?" Neji wondered as they went into a glaring match.

"A doll is made out of fabric; puppets are made out of wood!"

"NEJI!" a person shouted and Neji turned around to see Sasuke running towards him. "Still not done?"

"Shut up, Sasuke," Neji muttered.

'_Temari was defeated,'_ Kankuro thought in disbelief. _'I know he was a dangerous match, but she wouldn't go down that easily. Is this Sasuke-guy really that strong? _ _Crap, I'm in a pinch… This is not looking good! What should I do, and why is Shukaku on his way out of the village?'_

"Naruto has challenged Gaara, and they're now headed out of the village," Sasuke said to Neji as he stood beside him. "You look like you have it under control."

"I do, I'm in the advantage here," Neji said, coldly. "You just go somewhere else."

"Hey!" Kankuro yelled. "What did you do to my sister?!"

Sasuke looked at him. "I… crushed her."

Kankuro's face turned bright red in anger. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!"

"I crushed her," that earned him a fist to the face, which sent him flying.

"I beg your pardon," Kankuro growled.

Sasuke smirked. "You'll never get my pardon."

'_I guess Sasuke can handle this one?'_ Neji thought. _'Not that I had any problems, really.'_

With Naruto.

'_Alright, I managed to get him out of the village, now I can go all out!'_Naruto thought.

"**Now, I'll lend you my chakra and you'll summon the boss,"** Kurama said.

'_The boss, as in Gamabunta-san? But he hates me!'_ he whined.

"**Well, when he sees Shukaku, he'll hate you even more!"**

'_How did that help?!'_

"**It didn't. That was my own satisfying words."**

'_You're really not helping me right now!'_

"**Well, I don't really care, you know."**

'_You're so mean, Kurama-nii!'_

"**Listen, summon Gamabunta and make him fight with you. That's the only thing you could do in this situation. And if necessary,"** Kurama started, **"kill!"**

'_Killing, huh? That seems to be the only thing I'm good at,'_ Naruto thought bitterly. _'I'll summon Gamabunta-san, but I'll need some chakra. I'm not in the best form ever since the fight with Neji, which nearly drained me of chakra. Well, of course you restored it, but last time I summoned Gamabunta-san, I still needed your help.'_

"**I'll lend you some, kit, don't worry."**

Kurama kept his words as he slid some chakra from behind the bars and covered the spiritual Naruto. Naruto soon felt the chakra and started gathering it.

With Gaara.

'_What is he doing, that's the chakra from before, right?' _Gaara thought. _'From the fight with that eye technique-boy. But…'_ He chuckled silently, as it grew louder and louder. _'Shukaku is more powerful than that petite chakra.'_

"**SUMMONING JUTSU!" **Gaara heard a loud voice say, as a large cloud of smoke became visible.

'_What is this?'_

The smoke became clearer and clearer, and then there were only a little puff seen. But, behind all that smoke was something he wouldn't ever have expected. An enormous toad. A red toad. With clothes. And a katana. And a pipe.

'_Is that a toad smoking?'_ he thought. _'Whatever that thing is, it's a threat to my existence, and I will eliminate it.'_

He formed his hands into the ram seal, as he thought of the only thing he could do in this situation.

"**Play Possum Jutsu."**

With Sasuke and Neji.

"That was easy," Sasuke said, panting faintly.

"I guess he couldn't handle two of us," Neji assumed.

"I guess so," he replied and looked up to Ichibi, far, far away. "We better go and help Naruto now."

Neji shook his head, no. "I don't think we should interfere here. Our job is done, and now we can go help the others instead, and help the villagers, too."

"W-What is that?" Sasuke stuttered, as he looked at the thing that had just appeared. An enormous toad. A red toad. With clothes. And a katana. And a pipe.

"A toad?" Neji questioned. "What is a smoking toad doing here?"

"How should I know tha-" Sasuke trailed off as he looked at the toad closer. "Neji, look at the top of the toad."

He did as told and saw it, too. "Naruto?"

"Wh-When did he learn to summon?"

With team Yamanaka.

"Phew, that was easy!" Anko laughed. "So brats, mind telling me what your oh-so-great leader commanded you to do?" There weren't an answer, as the three Genins had frozen in place, while staring in the direction of north. Anko looked the same way. An enormous toad. A red toad. With clothes. And a katana. And a pipe. "Wh-What the hell! The toad boss! Is Jiraiya-sama back?!"

The Genins looked at her. "Jiraiya-sama?" Hinata questioned.

"Jiraiya-sama of the three legendary Sannins! His teammate was once my teacher, you know?" Anko said. "Except, he left the village and turned rogue!" She laughed.

"What's so funny about that?" Ino asked.

"He taught me how to kill," she said, sadistically.

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY, THAT'S SCARY!" Ino shouted.

"Scary? Creepy might be a better word for that!" Chouji joined in.

"A-Anko-sensei," Hinata stuttered, "t-that's terrifying…"

She laughed louder. "Yeah it is, but seriously," her laughter died down as she looked up at Gamabunta again, "if he's back, then our village is safe and sound."

With team Aburame.

"So that's how it is?" Ibiki said. "You're waiting for your bugs to return after they've searched the whole south area."

Shino nodded. "And after they've done that we'll attack the enemy."

Tenten stepped forward. "Shino, look at that," she said as she pointed towards north.

Shino looked around and gaped slightly at the sight. An enormous toad. A red toad. With clothes. And a katana. And a pipe. "What's a smoking toad doing here?" he questioned.

"It's the springtime of youth!" Lee exclaimed as the team sweat dropped at that. "Look at that magnificent color! Look at the size of that body and that katana. This toad must be the strongest toad in the world! AND HE HAS A SCAR! A scar from battle is honorable! I want a matching scar! Someone, please slice my eye!"

"Lee," Tenten said in a warning voice, annoyed. "You're seriously in need of help!"

"YOSH! I need help to get that scar!" he agreed.

Kotetsu and Izumo stood there, sweat dropping. "These Genins are lively, huh?" Izumo said.

Kotetsu nodded. "They sure are, Izumo. They sure are…"

With team Nara.

They were surrounded. By four Sand-nins. Coincidence? Yeah.

"At least it's our target," Kiba said as Akamaru barked in agreement. "What should we do, Shikamaru? They're four Jounin-looking people. We don't possibly stand a chance."

"I'm thinking, so please shut up," Shikamaru growled. _'With these guys, and the sun's position, I can't stop them by simply stopping their movements. Plus, Kiba doesn't even have his equipment. He can only fight with the use of chakra, whilst I can fight with weapons and chakra. But if I stop them, then Kiba could take my kunai and shuriken to take them down. But if I tell him that now, then the Suna-nins will overhear it and be extra-careful with their shadows.'_

Shikamaru glanced at Kiba, and Kiba glanced back.

"You thought of something?" he asked.

Shikamaru nodded. "Follow my lead," he said as he formed his hand in the rat seal. **"Shadow Possession Jutsu!" **Shikamaru exclaimed, and just as he thought he had them, something… bad happened.

The ninjas laughed. Loudly, too. "You think we didn't see the match between you and Temari-sama, Nara?" one of the ninjas asked, mockingly. "Well, you thought wrong. We know your techniques, and we know your tricks. You can't fool us-"

"I-I can't move," another Sand-nin interrupted.

Whilst the stupid ninja was talking, Shikamaru used the small distraction as an opening. **"Shadow Possession Jutsu,** complete," he said. "Fights are for fights, tea is for talking."

Kiba burst out in laughter. "I can't believe he thought he could win against the over 200 IQ genius!"

"Don't call me that," Shikamaru muttered. "Take my kunais and throw them at them."

"Hai, hai," Kiba said as he reached out for the kunai pouch, but as they let their guard down, the sun's position had already moved, and thus, releasing their prisoners. "Well, this means trouble…"

Shikamaru sighed and then saw up and to north he stood, with his mouth agape. "That's a…" An enormous toad. A red toad. With clothes. And a katana. And a pipe. "… A smoking toad?"

One Sand-nin looked around to north as well. "T-That's the toad of one of the three legendary Sannins…"

"Legendary Sannin, ne?" Shikamaru wondered, knowingly. "Hm, I guess we're not in as much trouble as we thought…"

And as if on cue, the four Sand-nins were taking out pretty fast. Two Leaf-nins were standing there with smirks on their faces. "Tsk, they sent mid-Chunins out, huh?" one of them said.

"They underestimated the Leaf village," the other said.

"Genma-sensei, Aoba-sensei," Shikamaru muttered, "guess we're free at last."

"We saw you guys leave, so where is the pink-haired?" Genma asked.

"Sakura is off to the hospital with a villager we found," Kiba answered. "She should be back any minute now."

"Well, let's just hope that now that Jiraiya-sama is back, we can all have the hope we need," Aoba said as he looked at Gamabunta from afar.

"Who's Jiraiya-sama?" Kiba wondered.

Shikamaru smirked. "If you knew, your brain would explode."

With Naruto.

"**Seems like I've been summoned once again, huh?"** Gamabunta said he felt the small two feet on top of his head. **"What do you want now, Naruto?"**

"Um, I want help to defeat someone," Naruto said, hesitantly. "I know you don't like me, Gamabunta-san, but I really need help here. Not for me, but for the village."

Gamabunta glanced at the Leaf village, which was being attacked. **"Where's Jiraiya?"**

"I don't know, but I didn't summon those toads fighting the giant snakes," Naruto said. "I guess it's him, huh? Sensei is helping us, too."

"**Kit,"** Kurama's voice roamed inside of Naruto's head, **"be careful, if Shukaku's kit falls asleep, the real Shukaku becomes visible."**

Naruto's eyes widened. _'WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT BEFORE?!'_

"**Didn't think it would be important,"** was his brilliant answer.

"**Ichibi, huh?"** Gamabunta said. **"Haven't seen him in a while… Oh no…"**

Naruto looked at Gaara and saw his hands in a ram seal, and he witnessed Gaara faint? Or why did he seem out cold?

"What's happening?" Naruto asked in panic.

"**That's the playing possum Jutsu. He is feigning sleep,"** Gamabunta answered. **"Before we didn't see Ichibi, we only saw the host. Now, we're going to see the true power of the one-tailed Japanese raccoon dog."**

"Raccoon dog?"

"**It might look like a raccoon, but it is a raccoon dog."**

"There's a difference?"

"**There is."**

"Then… this is not good, right?"

"**Not if I have a word with it."**

Kurama laughed on the inside. **"Or I…"**

* * *

><p>Me: Hah, made it in time… finished a day early on the story…<p>

Sasuke: Still not enough screen time!

Sakura: I wasn't even in it!

Me: You were mentioned.

Sakura: Mentioned is nothing!

Naruto: Anyways, happy anniversary Uzumaki Prodigy, and fans, please proceed to the extra story in this chapter, and then after that you will find the answers to your questions!

* * *

><p><strong>EXTRA:<strong>

Naruto sighed. "This day is too hot!"

"Get used to it," Sasuke muttered.

The two prodigies were lying on a field, waiting for their sensei and third teammate to show up.

"I get it that Hatake-sensei is late, but I don't understand why Haruno-san is late," Naruto said.

"I don't know either," Sasuke shrugged. "I just want to know, why the hell Kaka-sensei is always late."

"Mm, me too, but I don't think we should ask and interfere in his private life."

Then, a bright idea struck Sasuke like a lightning. "Maybe we should spy on him; it could be great stealth training."

Naruto thought about it, and then nodded. "That's actually a good idea, if we can manage to pull of something like that on Hatake-sensei, then we would be great to spy and undercover missions."

"What about Sakura?" Sasuke wondered.

"I don't know where she is," Naruto said.

"Right, let us go and stalk our sensei, then."

And off they went…

As they looked around town, they finally found their target and as fan girls always said: Let the stalking begin.

They were hiding up in a tree as they saw their sensei talking to another Jounin, Anko.

"Shouldn't you be with your students, Kakashi?" she asked. "I mean, normally this is the time you meet with your Genin team."

Kakashi blinked with his one eye. "Eh? Really? But I can't find my way," he replied, which earned him a slap across the head.

"Really, now?" she asked. "Then what about we grab a dango together?"

"Oh, a dango!" he sang. "But sorry I have to do something."

She began smiling softly. "You're going to visit them?"

Kakashi nodded. "And then I am going to try and find my way to the Genins, without stumbling into an old lady and help her across the road, or with her grocery bags and such. Uh, and maybe I'll take a trip to the hot-springs…"

Anko laughed. "Good luck, champion! Say hello to Obito and Rin from me!"

"Hai, hai," he eye-smiled as he walked away from her.

With Naruto and Sasuke.

"Who're Obito and Rin?" Sasuke asked.

"Maybe the old people he helps out?" Naruto wondered.

Sasuke shook his head. "No, impossible, that's all based on a lie."

"You're right, oh look… There's team ten," Naruto said as he pointed at the team, standing in front of Kurenai. "Looks like Sarutobi-sensei and Yuhi-sensei are talking to each other."

"Why did you have to point that out? It's too obvious!" Sasuke growled. "Anyways, we're here to follow Kakashi-sensei and-" he trailed off as he looked around the place. "WHERE IS HE?!"

"Oh no, we lost him!"

"Genius, Naruto, freaking genius! How long did it take you to find out?!"

"We fail at trailing!"

"YOU FAIL!"

"I fail," Naruto muttered.

...

"At least we found him again," Naruto said.

"Yeah, but what is he doing at the memorial stone?" Sasuke asked. "I thought he was going to those two Obito and Rin there."

"I think they might be dead," he suggested.

"Right, that would explain it."

With Kakashi.

"I should say hello from Anko," he said as he sighed. "Hm, now that I'm here, Obito, do you remember where training ground seven is? I can't seem to find my way."

He was silent afterwards.

"Right, close to that bridge," Kakashi nodded. "I wonder where that one is…"

With Sasuke and Naruto.

"And they want _him_ to teach us?" Sasuke said, annoyed. "Seriously, he's stupid!"

"I still wonder who Obito-san and Rin-san are," Naruto said.

"I'm guessing they might be from his old Genin team."

"Hm, could be."

"Oh, he's moving again!"

"Where to now?"

With Kakashi.

"Ah, I'm so tired," he muttered. He looked around and saw an old lady with her grocery bags. "Hm, todays excuse: I'm sorry there was this old lady who were struggling with her grocery, and being that kind guy I am, I just had to help her out."

And help her out he did.

With Naruto and Sasuke.

"I can't believe those excuses are actually true at times," Naruto said.

"It's not, we were supposed to meet an hour ago and now he's here," Sasuke countered.

"You're right, you're right…"

With Kakashi.

"Ah, that was a good way to help a person today," Kakashi said. "One good deed a day makes your everyday life a little better." He looked around as he noticed something about his neck: "Hm, better go to the hot springs now, my neck is killing me. And of course, by hot springs and my neck is killing me, means that I'll be looking down a lot."

With Naruto and Sasuke.

"Where's he going?" Naruto asked.

"Two seconds, let me just read his mind," Sasuke sarcastically retorted. "How the hell should I know?"

"You're not as smart as people say, Uchiha-san."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

With Kakashi.

"Ah~," he sighed. "How I just love the hot springs. Especially from here, where I have the best view to the women's bath."

And it was true. When Kakashi said that he would go to the hot springs, he didn't actually mean he wanted to take a dip and relax. Well, there are two ways to relax at a hot spring. A technique he learned from the almighty Jiraiya-sama, the peeping master, THE PEEPING FROM A TREE JUTSU!

"Ho, ho~," he chuckled. "The first costumers are coming in…"

With Naruto and Sasuke.

"That dirty old man!" Naruto growled. "Is he seriously thinking about peeping?!"

"We should've known," Sasuke said. "He would never just go to the hot springs to take a dip and relax. For perverts there are two ways to relax in a hot spring."

"I can't believe he is peeping!" he continued.

"I can," Sasuke muttered. "Well, we gotta ask him how he found this hiding spot. They couldn't possibly see us from the women's bath and-." He trailed off. "Is that Kurenai-sensei and Hinata coming in?"

"WHAT?!"

With Kakashi.

"Uh oh~," he said. "If Kurenai-san finds out that I'm here, she will execute me, and little Naruto-kun would do the same if he finds out that I saw Hinata-chan naked."

He sighed.

"Well, I better go then."

With Naruto and Sasuke.

"I'LL KILL THAT PERVERT!" Naruto growled.

"Naruto," Sasuke warned as he held him down. "Calm down, Kakashi-sensei is leaving."

"He is?"

With Kakashi.

He sighed once again. "This morning has been the worst. I couldn't just walk around and relax, and I even left the hot springs without looking. Not to say, I constantly feel uneasy as if someone is watching me from the shadows. I wonder why?"

With Naruto and Sasuke.

"Where is he headed?" Sasuke asked.

"That's the way to the training ground," Naruto replied.

With Kakashi.

"Eh~?" he wondered out loud. "This is the bridge I've been looking for, so this way is the training grounds, huh?"

He looked around.

"Was it here or another place we were going to meet? Oh right, the training grounds, and off I go!"

With Naruto and Sasuke.

"He's on his way now, should we run and pretend as if nothing happened?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke nodded. "That's a good idea, but we don't know if Sakura is there or not… She could tell on us."

"I don't think Haruno-san would do that to us…"

"Why?"

"Look, she just met up with Hatake-sensei…"

With Kakashi.

"Ah, Sakura-cha-~n," he said with a smile. "How are you today, did you have a good night sleep?"

"You're ten minutes earlier than my calculations, sensei," Sakura said. "What happened?"

"Your calculations?"

"I took all of the times you were late and calculated your average delay," she said. "I almost had it, huh?"

"Almost," he encouraged, "but I had a bad day, so I came here early. Now, shall we go? We can go with Naruto and Sasuke in the trees."

With Naruto and Sasuke.

"He knew all along, huh?" Sasuke said.

Naruto nodded. "How could we just underestimate him like that?"

Sasuke shook his head. "I can't believe how stupid we are, and why is he waving at us?"

Naruto shrugged. "He's mocking us."

"I wanna kill him…"

"Me too, but I'm too kind."

"Bragging, huh?"

"Am not."

"Is too.

"Am not."

"Is too."

* * *

><p>Me: And there you have it! I'm done with the extra; please proceed with the answer and questions below!<p>

Naruto: He almost peeked at Hinata…

Kakashi: Mah, mah… but I didn't…

Hinata: U-Um… please hurry up at write the answers, Uwaah-sama…

Me: Shall do!

* * *

><p><strong>Seen this story come up on my search hits for NarutoHinata stories a few times. The summary sounds like it will be interesting, but the 'probably' that this will not be a Naruto/Hinata has stopped me from reading. Have you decided on this factor yet?**

Me: Well, I actually meant that 'probably' as a sarcastic remark, since I also wrote in the summary that Naruto only loves one shy little Hyuga. So, I assumed that everyone knew that this was a NaruHina fic only from that little factor. So, it was only sarcasm, this is 100% NaruHina. :3!

Naruto: Uwaah-sama is stupid. She doesn't even know how to put in sarcasm.

Me: Excuse me? You're interrupting my question and answering session!

Naruto: I'm the main character, I can interrupt any time!

Sasuke: I am too, and I want to have more screen time!

Me: Get out of here!

**What gave you the idea to write this story?**

Me: You wouldn't believe me if I said that I dreamt of it, would you? No, so the truth is I fell down after being tripped by my carpet, and suddenly I got the idea. True story. I don't know how that happened, but that was an awesome thing to get out of a fall! ^o^!

Sasuke: Uwaah-sama is clumsy.

Naruto: And scary, just the other day some guys threw with her shoes, and she beat them up.

Me: Those were 142 dollar shoes! And what are you still doing here?!

**An answer about life, huh? I have a question for you. Magnets. How do they work?**

Me: There is a South Pole and a North Pole on a magnet. It's like, if North Pole on a magnet comes in contact with another North Pole on another magnet, then it will pull away from each other, like reject one another. BUT, if South Pole on one magnet comes in contact with the North Pole of another magnet, it will attract and cling to each other. Get it? ^o^! You can also make power out of magnets. Like the Hans Christian Oersted theory. I learned about it in science, I got an A, so I was satisfied. ^o^!

Naruto: YOU LIAR!

Me: AM NOT!

Naruto: IS TOO!

Me: AM NOT!

Sasuke: Next question!

**When the hell will Naruto and Hinata fully hook up? And will we ever get some fluff?**

Me: When? Hm, I haven't thought about that one…

Naruto: WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVEN'T THOUGHT ABOUT THAT?!

Me: Well, I'm just human; I can't have everything figured out!

Naruto: Then what about the fluffiness?

Me: When it's time for the NaruHina date! After the invasion, there will be a special chapter with just the two of them!

**Make Naruto get the Rinnegan and beat the fucking shit outta everyone also is Naruto gonna be Chunin?**

Me: No, he was disqualified, remember? And I'm just too evil to make him one ^o^!

Naruto: WHY?!

Me: GET OUT OF MY QUESTION AND ANSWERS!

**I'm really loving this story so far. Two questions though. Will Naruto tell his friends about Kurama and are you planning on him becoming a hanyou with the 9 fox tails and fox ears?**

Me: No, none of those two. To be honest, I'm not the biggest fan of a hanyou-Naruto. And about telling his friends about Kurama, no. I won't tell them ^o^!

Naruto: Why?

Me: Because they can find out themselves!

Naruto: YOU'RE THE AUTHOR, YOU SHOULD BE WRITING THAT THEY FIND OUT!

Me: Well, so is Kishi-sama, but they only found out in the second half!

Sasuke: Who's Kurama?

Me: Your mom.

**I have a question to one of the characters, which is Sasuke. Do you hate all the attention Naruto gets in this fic?**

Sasuke: Yes, it is absolutely annoying. Like, I'm way better as a main character than he is.

Naruto: Excuse me?

Sasuke: You're excused, now go away.

Naruto: YOU BASTARD!

Me: AND THAT ENDS THE QUESTIONS AND ANSWER! Happy anniversary Uzumaki Prodigy, and fans, thank you for reading!

Naruto: Thank you for writing, Uwaah-sama.


	20. Chapter 19 - Shukaku and Kurama

**Uzumaki Prodigy**

Me: Teehee, sorry did I worry you?

Sasuke: *Add – Sigh*

Naruto: We don't care about you.

Me: Well then, here is what was wrong with me! Due to me being hit by a car, I was hospitalized and was in a coma, due to the blow my head received. I woke up two days after. Then the doctors said that my little brain has suffered from the accident, so my body's reaction was below average and they sent me to rehab! I haven't fully recovered, but I'll write as much as I can, now that it's SUMMER VACATION! … Ah, I kind of miss school -w- … BUT! Now to the disclaimer and today it will be done by… FUKUIIII!

Fukui (her first time in the author's note, please be kind to her): I was kind of forced to do this, so Uwaah(-sama) doesn't own any characters…

* * *

><p>Summary: Naruto is a prodigy in class and in team seven. Uchiha Sasuke is NOT happy about his skills and claims them as rivals from their first day at the academy. Naruto is loved by many~ girls, but he loves only one shy little Hyuga. Probably NaruHina SmartNaruto.<p>

''Yo'' – Talking

'_Hina-chaaaaaan' – Thinking_

**''Kit'' – Talking for Demon/Summoning/Inner Sakura/Jutsu.**

_**'Kurama' – Thinking for Demon/Summoning/Inner Sakura/**_

_**Warning - May or may not contain spoilers.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 19 – Shukaku and Kurama<p>

Loud clashes were heard from the two battling monsters. The whole village had evacuated and the ninjas were fighting for the sake of them all. In the name of Senju Hashirama, the first Hokage, they were protecting the village they all loved and cherished, but explosions from buildings all over the village made it hard for them to concentrate on just one opponent.

Though, in Naruto's case, he could only hear the loud clashes of the toad boss, Gamabunta, and the one-tailed dog raccoon, Shukaku, when the two amazing power sources fought. It was loud, and he was just barely hanging on to Gamabunta, every time he jumped.

Gamabunta looked relaxed, whilst he took a deep breath from his pipe. **"You still there, brat?"** he asked, laughing slightly. **"I can slow down if this is too hard for you."**

Naruto shook his head, no. "Don't worry, Gamabunta-san," he said. "I'm just hanging. But we'll need a strategy and soon, or else we'll run out of chakra before Sabaku-san and Shukaku-san…"

"**Are you always polite to your opponent?"** Gamabunta asked.

Naruto heard Kurama laugh, inside of his head. **"It's true! You really are always polite! Must be because of me raising you! Come on brat, think! You can do it; you just have to use that genius brain of yours to come up with a strategy to beat that weakling."**

(A/N: Which means, I'll have to come up with a strategy with that genius brain of mine…)

'_We'll just have to wake him up, how hard could that be? He's just a heavy sleeper, right? Which means I'll have to punch him awake? Yosh, here we go!'_ Naruto thought. "Gamabunta-san, we'll have to get me over to Shukaku-san, so I'll just leave it to you to distract him, alright?"

As silence fell upon both Gamabunta and Kurama, Naruto began to wonder. Was his plan really that bad?

"**That's too simple,"** Gamabunta suddenly said.

"**And here I thought you would come up with something cool, like having Gamabunta transform into me to get a hold of Shukaku, and then you'll jump onto him and punch Shukaku's brat in the face,"** Kurama said, sighing disappointedly.

Naruto felt a vein on his forehead pop. "IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN DON'T ASK ME FOR A PLAN!" he shouted, annoyed by the two's comment. _'They get along too well for people who can't hear or see each other…'_

(A/N: FUCK YEAH! Not like I can actually do much about it! I'm not that smart!)

With Sasuke and Neji

"Is he yelling at the toad?" Neji asked.

"Can you hear that?" Sasuke questioned.

"I have a good hearing."

"Me too, but I couldn't hear what he said."

"Then you don't have a good hearing, Sasuke."

Two veins on Sasuke's forehead became visible. "Excuse me, Hyuga? Who was it that couldn't even finish off an opponent before me?"

"If I tell you the answer, would you acknowledge that I'm smarter than you?"

"I already know the answer!"

"Then why ask?"

Sasuke sighed, in frustration as he looked up at Naruto again. _'Since when did Naruto get this much stronger? We just left the academy…'_

With Sakura

"So, she's okay?" Sakura asked the nurse.

"Yes, she's stable, but she was crushed by those bricks and wood that she might not be able to do a lot of things on her own," the nurse said. "She might even lose the feeling in one of her body parts, we won't know until she wakes up."

'_And I who thought we couldn't save her,'_ Sakura though as he bowed to the nurse and walked away into the waiting room. _'I should've listened to them and not have said those things about ending her suffering. But for some reason, I feel like I want to know more about this… I want to help people just as much as a doctor, or a nurse, helps a patient in a critical condition. I really want to help them…'_

She shook her head furiously, as the nurse from before approached her again. "Sakura-san, could you please help the guards in front of the hospital? We're in need for some protection around the hospital."

Sakura looked at her. "Yeah, sure… of course, I could do that." And with a smile, Sakura helped protecting the hospital, already sure about her teammates being safe. _'Because it's Shikamaru and Kiba, they won't die that fast…'_

With Naruto

"Hm, this is tough," he muttered. "I didn't know that thinking of a plan would be such a pain…"

"**You alright there, Naruto?"**the toad boss questioned. **"I could help you think of something, but I'm pretty busy trying to keep the Ichibi at bay!"**

_When the tree leaves dance, one shall find flames. The fire's shadow will illuminate the village, and once again, tree leaves shall bud anew._

'_I suddenly have a bad feeling in my stomach,'_ Naruto thought, _'what just happened?'_

"**It wasn't me,"**Kurama said, **"you might just be tired."**

"**Naruto, Ichibi is getting stronger for every time!" **Gamabunta yelled. **"Figure something out, and fast!"**

'_I'll have to confine him with the Leaf style!'_

Kurama sighed. **"Is that all you can think of? Naruto, you brat, a tailed-beast's weakness is the base of the tale, that's where you'll make the most damage!"**

Naruto felt a vein pop on his forehead. "Why didn't you say that before?!" he yelled, confusing Gamabunta with his outburst. "Alright, I have a plan! Gamabunta-san, you have to aim your attacks at the base of his tail!" And as Naruto gave the instructions, he collected a bunch of leaves with his chakra and turned them into three clones of himself. The three clones jumped down from Gamabunta and surrounded Ichibi, but Naruto's plan was greater than just that…

"**What the hell are you planning, kit?"** Kurama questioned, but sighed when he didn't get an answer. _**'I'm guessing the brat is concentrating too much.'**_

'_Hm, if the base of the tail is his weakness, then he might actually be more focused on protecting that part than any other,'_ Naruto thought. _'He can't jump, and he can't move. If he does, Gamabunta-san will just find the exact timing to get him down, and he knows it. He's not as stupid as Kurama-nii thinks. I'll have to catch him in the leaf ropes!'_

The three clones that stood on each side of Ichibi formed their hands to, first the tiger, and then the ram sign. They were surrounded by trees, so they had an unlimited use of leaves, if that's what they needed. Naruto felt kind of strange, when he watched this, almost as if it was too easy. Well, there was nothing he could do about it, this was his absolutely last resort, and he wasn't going to miss it, no.

And so, the clones formed the ropes of leaves, and tied the tail and the legs. Though, it was tough for them to hold him down, they didn't give up. They just put more chakra into it.

Ichibi looked around at the little brats that were surrounding him. _**'What the hell are they doing, that won't hold me down, if that's what they think,' **_he thought. _**'Wait, I can't be fooled by that brat; he probably has a back-up plan… He has me surrounded… I've been cornered by that brat, so not fun.'**_

'_Great, it's working!'_ Naruto thought with a small smile. _'Now, it's my time…' _With a quick jump, as the three clones kept pulling the Ichibi closer, he landed on the nose of the raccoon dog. "This time for sure, Ichibi! I'll stop you with this!"

As Naruto ran along the top of Ichibi's nose, he was stopped by a massive weight on his right foot. The sand had stopped him from moving, but he didn't give up that quickly, no he hadn't! He struggled to free himself from the sand, which was holding him back, but when luck had abandoned him he drew out and explosive tag attached to a kunai and threw it in the sleeping Gaara's direction.

Of course, Naruto had been precise and he had refrained from causing any serious harm on Gaara, and himself, so when the tag exploded, Gaara had awoken and Ichibi was being torn down bit by bit, until all the sand under them had disappeared.

"**Well, I guess it's about time for me to disappear as well,"** Gamabunta muttered, as he vanished in a cloud of smoke. _**'Good luck, brat.'**_

The two people, who shared a similar past with a similar burden and a similar world, were falling to the ground in a fast pace. If they hit the ground from that height and that speed, they would've died, but with a feeling of someone holding on to them, they landed safely.

Gaara was still awake and so was Naruto, when they were caught by two leaf ninjas, Sasuke and Neji. "In a world where cruelty is a part of life," Naruto muttered as he looked at Gaara, with a slight smile tugging his lips. "I didn't believe in peace, until I noticed my own world change…"

With those words said, Gaara, himself saw the true reason for Naruto's strength. The comrades who trusted him and the comrades who would die for him, that was the answer to the powerful being, called Naruto.

Inside of their heads two other people were having a conversation as well: **"In the end, you chose the wrong path, Shukaku,"** Kurama said, laughing. **"But my host is right, cruelty is a step to peace, and a step for us **_**monsters**_**, as they call us, to live without worries."**

"**Kurama,"** Shukaku growled, **"you chose the wrong path as well, how come you're so relaxed?!"**

"**Because my fellow tailed-beasts were seen as monsters, I was seen as one as well, but don't worry, with Naruto here, we'll be free one day… With the others, too, with Matatabi, Isopu, Son Goku, Kokuou, Saiken, Choumei and Gyuuki,"** he answered. **"You and me, too, Shukaku and Kurama."**

With team Nara

"Ichibi has fallen," Genma said looking in the direction of where the big fight was being held. "They're retreating…"

"Mm," Shikamaru mumbled looking at the running ninjas, but his eyes were attracted by the Rock ninjas. "Why did Iwa join the war, too?"

Genma and Aoba looked at the Rock ninjas, as well. "They wouldn't join unless it would've gotten them something, but what can they find in Konoha?" Aoba questioned. "We have nothing they can use…"

"Maybe they just wanted to obtain some date on us," Genma suggested. "They watched our young ninjas fight, and they've seen what we can do against three villages at once… What I wonder about is why they didn't use their Jinchuuriki's, like the Sand used theirs."

Shikamaru perked up. "What's a Jinchuuriki?" he asked.

They were startled at his question, so their eyes widened slightly and they jumped a little. "U-um…" Genma stuttered, "I-I… really want some gin... and tonic."

"What's that?" Kiba asked, joining the conversation.

"It's alcohol, Kiba," Shikamaru answered, sighing. "I heard you say _Jinchuuriki_, don't even try to lie about that. What's a Jinchuuriki and why did you lie?"

The two Jounins looked at each other, and then sighed. "A Jinchuuriki is a host for a tailed-beast. If one is sealed within a human being, you can officially call them that," Aoba replied. "Jinchuuriki is just a fancy word for prison, if I had to say it."

"Don't Konoha have one?" the Nara asked, pressuring them for more answers.

"Nope, when Kyuubi died, so did all the opportunities of having a Jinchuuriki," Genma said, quickly. _'Stupid curious brats…'_

-OoOoOoOoO—(pretty….) -w-'

The war was finally over and a few days later the funeral for the most important person in the village began. Although, they were also mourning for the sake of the ninjas who lost their lives in the battle against the three villages.

One particular boy was having it tough. He broke down crying in the middle of the silence part. Sarutobi Konohamaru, the boy who was very close with the Hokage, who has lost his life as well. Naruto was standing beside him, as he watched Iruka trying to calm him down.

Naruto bit down on his lip, to prevent himself from crying and looked at the sky. "Hold your head up high, Konohamaru-chan," he said without even glancing at the crying boy. "Dying for your village is honorable, and we should honor the ninjas who have died in this war, without crying."

Konohamaru looked up at Naruto. _'He's not even showing emotions, he must be sad as well,'_ he thought with slight admiration, as he looked up to the sky and tried to do the same thing. _'Grandpa would be sad if I cried, so I shouldn't cry… I should be like Aniki; I should be strong as well…'_

But Naruto wasn't being strong. Actually, he was breaking down slowly, but he tried his best not to show it. Hinata was standing behind him, watching his every move. _'He's trying too hard,'_ she thought, and placed a hand on his shoulder, causing him to turn around quickly. "N-Naruto-kun," she stuttered, averting her eyes at the same time, "I just w-wanted to say that, Hokage-sama's death has affected us all. W-We're all trying to stay strong, but we'll break down any minute now… So, if you want to cry, then just do cry, nobody would laugh…"

"I won't cry, Hinata-san," he said, firmly. "I'll honor their memory with peace in my mind."

After the funeral, with Naruto

Although he had tried to stay strong in front of Konohamaru and Hinata, when he sighed and fell onto his bed, he couldn't stop the tears from falling. _'I guess they had to come out at some point, huh?'_ he thought, bitterly as the tears kept streaming out.

He sat up on his bed to try and stop them, but it only got worse. "Stop it you stupid tears," he muttered, trying to rub them away. "Why are you even falling? I shouldn't be sad… I'm proud of them all… I'm proud of Grandpa Hokage… I-I'm p-proud…"

He stopped talking as he felt the pain in his heart, which he had felt earlier as well, growing. _'Is this… This is the same pain I felt when I was younger… I felt lonely at that time… This pain is unstoppable, why did it have to come back? Why did it have to exist along with tears?'_

A sob escaped from his mouth and he clasped a hand in front of it. "Don't cry you worthless eyes!" he shouted. "No, no… It's not my eyes' fault… Why did he have to die?"

"**Kit, please relax…"**

"WHY DID HE OF ALL PEOPLE HAVE TO DIE?!"

"**For the same reason the fourth died," **Kurama interrupted. **"You're in pain because you lost something you held dear… You're in pain because you couldn't do anything about it. But don't worry Naruto. That old man is where he belongs. He's with all the other heroes of this village. He's with the first, the second and the fourth. He probably died with a smile on his face, knowing that he would be able to see them all again."**

Naruto sniffed a couple of times. "You're pretty lame-" a sniff interrupted him, but he went on, "when you try to cheer me up, Kurama-nii…"

"**Shut up, I'm trying my best here…"**

A smile graced Naruto's lips, as he leaned back on his bed once again. "Your best is enough…"

* * *

><p>Me: The feel… I hated that I had to kill Hiruzen, but otherwise Tsunade wouldn't come back to the village… Ah, and I'm sorry that this is kind of short and all that, but I wanted to update as quick as possible!<p>

Naruto: I'm sure that they'll understand…

Sasuke: If not…

Sakura: Oi, Uwaah-sama, there are some holes in the war arc! Fill them you lousy author!

Me: I don't wanna, I'm too lazy and tired and my body hurts from the exercise I had to do! I just wanna read the reviews!

Naruto: You heard her, review!


	21. Chapter 20 - Blush

**Uzumaki Prodigy**

Me: It is I, the almighty Uwaah-sama!

Naruto: Who hasn't updated in a year!

Me: I'm so sorry… You know, I don't know which excuse I should come up with: Either, I lost a lot of time searching for K-boys, or my computer broke down and I had to find a job and save up money to buy a new one. Which one is the most believable?

Naruto: Uwaah-sama still doesn't have a boyfriend for a reason…

Me: Not because I'm ugly… I'm damn hot, with a slice of ugliness. I just have an Asian fetish, and I happen not to know any Asians…

Sasuke: *Add – Sigh* Uwaah-sama doesn't own any of the characters mentioned in this story.

* * *

><p>Summary: Naruto is a prodigy in class and in team seven. Uchiha Sasuke is NOT happy about his skills and claims them as rivals from their first day at the academy. Naruto is loved by many~ girls, but he loves only one shy little Hyuga. Probably NaruHina SmartNaruto.<p>

''Yo'' – Talking

'_Hina-chaaaaaan' – Thinking_

**''Kit'' – Talking for Demon/Summoning/Inner Sakura/Jutsu.**

_**'Kurama' – Thinking for Demon/Summoning/Inner Sakura/**_

_**Warning - May or may not contain spoilers.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 20 – Blush<p>

"Naruto-kun," she mumbled with a light red blush grazing her cheeks, "w-where are we going?"

"It's just a quick stop," he answered with a smile. "You see, there's something I gotta show you. It's really pretty!"

She sighed. "But what are we doing on the Hokage Mountain?"

"Pretty things appear where it's tall!"

"Really?"

He nodded. "And on small cute things…" he mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing!"

They wandered up the long stairs, hand in hand, him pulling her.

With Sasuke and Sakura

"What do you think Naruto-kun and Hinata-san is doing right now," Sakura asked. "Do you think he planned out a romantic picnic under the Sakura trees, or maybe a romantic walk beside an imaginary waterfall?"

"He probably has something planned out," Sasuke answered and sighed. "Where the hell is that stupid sensei anyway?"

"You think he's stalking them?"

"Most likely, if we know Kakashi-sensei right that is," he said and stood up. "Anyways, Sakura, you have to practice. You have nice strategies, but when we're under attack, Naruto and I can't always focus on you. You cut your hair, so I take that as a sign for you to want to improve."

She nodded. "I thought my long hair would be in the way…"

"Exactly, maybe we should work on Taijutsu for starters," he suggested. "Oh, sensei…"

"Hello," Kakashi said with his usual eye smile. "I see you're both working hard!"

"How's Naruto's and Hinata's date going?" Sasuke asked.

Kakashi raised a lazy eyebrow. "Huh? Why would you of all people like to know?" he questioned.

Sasuke nodded. "So you _were_ spying on them," he muttered. "Let's get started on today's practice. After a week of no practice, we really need it."

Sakura nodded in agreement. "Though we spent that week mourning over the Third's death, we can't just rest now…"

"That's correct," Kakashi said. "That's why we're going on a C-ranked mission today. That is to get back in shape. We'll be going to a village to help them fight off the thieves that has been stealing from their stash."

"Great," Sakura said, excited. "Let's go!"

With Kiba and Shino

"You think they'll kiss?" Kiba asked.

"No, why? Because they're only twelve," Shino answered. "They're also both too shy to take the first step. They'll have to wait until they get older and get a little more comfortable with each other."

"But what if they do kiss?"

"Then it's none of our business."

"But we should at least go and see how the date is going!"

"You have a bad spying habit, Kiba."

"W-What, you have a bad habit of breathing!"

"That's a pretty good habit. It will come in handy, when I need air."

With Naruto and Hinata

"T-This is the village seen from the Hokage Mountain," Hinata muttered and looked at Naruto.

"You know, this is village is really beautiful," he suddenly said, confusing the girl. "It was founded a long time ago by the Uchiha clan and the Senju clan. Though, Senju Hashirama was chosen as the first Hokage and died fighting one of the many wars."

Hinata nodded and smiled. "I know," she said.

'_Damn it…'_ he thought, whilst smiling at her. "Then do you also know that the Third was a student of both the First and the Second?"

"Yes, Iruka-sensei taught us that," she mentioned.

'_What's next?!'_ He laughed, shortly. "Then do you know he married an Uzumaki?"

Hinata looked at him and shook her head. "No, I didn't know that. D-Do you have any connection to her?"

"Not really," he answered. "We might only share like one percent of one another's blood, but we're probably not near relatives."

"Then you're just clan members, like Neji-nii-san and me..."

"Maybe, or maybe not," he said. "I've even doubted my blood once or twice, actually. Like, am I even an Uzumaki? Every time I read about the Uzumaki's I read about their bright red tomato hair, but I'm blonde. How did that happen?"

"M-Maybe one of your parents were blonde," she suggested. "A-Are you ever curious w-who your parents are?"

"Sure I am," he answered. "I always wonder if they're dead or alive, or if they abandoned me willingly, or unwillingly. Though, it doesn't bother me."

"I'm happy," she muttered, low enough for him not to hear.

"So, now you've seen the village that I'm gonna become the Hokage of," he said and turned around. "Should we go?"

"W-Where to?"

"To the Sakura trees, they're in full bloom!"

With team 10

"Alright Chouji, it's time to lose some weight!" Ino exclaimed loudly, whilst fist pumping the air. "Or go and train with Lee-san, he probably knows of some cool movements!"

"He's in the hospital," Shikamaru said, whilst resting under a tree. "And to be honest, if Chouji loses weight, his Jutsus wouldn't be effective enough. The Akimichi clan's power comes from their big appetite."

"We have to train somehow! Asuma-sensei is off with Kurenai-sensei someplace, team 7 is off on a mission and team 8 is doing probably nothing!" Ino said, annoyed.

"Can't we just have a day off? After all we've been through; we should at least get two weeks off," he suggested.

Chouji looked up and down on Shikamaru. "You're just enjoying that vest you're wearing."

"It's kind of comfortable, I'll admit that," he answered. "Do you think it suits me?"

"You look like your dad," Chouji said, smiling.

"Don't insult me…"

With Naruto and Hinata

The two of them were sitting below the Sakura trees, which were in full bloom. They were both quiet and had closed eyes. Naruto sighed and smiled, relaxed. "The wind is so fresh on top of the mountain."

Hinata smiled, with her eyes closed.

The fresh air hit their faces. **"Kit, put your hands around her shoulders…"**

Naruto opened his eyes in shock. _'Damn it, I totally forgot you were here…'_

"**Trust me kit, put your hand around her shoulder and kiss her!"**

'_I'm not gonna kiss her, stop it!'_

"**I will take over your body and force you to do it,"**Kurama threatened. **"Now is the perfect time, too! You have the romantic scenery and everything! You have the light wind that blows in her hair just lightly, and makes the Sakura petals fly around you! Imagine this scenario: A petal gets stuck in her hair, and you, slowly, move your hand to remove it and brush her hair away from her face afterwards. You slowly move in for a-"**

'_WOULD YOU STOP ALREADY?!'_ Naruto's face was as red as cherries in their best shape. _'Don't dirty my thoughts like that!'_

"**What's wrong with kissing someone you love? Nothing! Nothing is wrong, I'm telling you!"**

'_Stop with that weird motivational kind of speech! We're too young to kiss and this is our first date…'_

"**Oh please, like every other kid your age hasn't kissed yet."**

"They have?" Naruto muttered.

Hinata opened her eyes and looked at him. "H-have what?" she wondered.

"Have what?"

"Have what?"

"Have what, what?"

"D-Didn't you say something before?"

Naruto shook his head, which was grazed with a slight blush, as Hinata turned her face forward and closed her eyes again. _'You stupid…'_

"**Don't curse at me, you brat."**

"Eh?" he wondered and looked up in the tree. "What are you doing there?"

With Konohamaru

'_There they are…'_ he thought. _'Sneaking behind my back, eh? You though you could escape me, the great Konohamaru-sama? Well, you were wrong!'_

"Eh? What are you doing there?"

'_Damn it!' _he thought with sighed. "I'm spying on you, so please pretend that I'm not here…"

"But you are though…"

"Please! Let me have my moment!"

Hinata looked up at Konohamaru. "H-Hello…"

"Nii-san, you dog," Konohamaru said and wiggled with his eyebrows. Naruto's face turned even redder. "Stop blushing, a man doesn't blush."

* * *

><p>Me: Yes, it's short, but I really~ didn't have a lot of time, and no inspiration at all. Then suddenly I finally had that lost inspiration in my head and decided to write it down quickly.<p>

Naruto: Anything more to add before we finish it off?

Me: Again, I'm so sorry for the delay. It won't happen (most likely happen) again! Also, I read through my older chapters, and just so you know… I started this story when I was like… Only almost 15 years old… I was so damn cheesy. I cringed at everything… Oh God, how embarrassing. Thank you for sticking through my one-year hiatus, and just so you know, I am doing a lot better after my accident. I stopped my rehab last Christmas. So as you can see, it wasn't that serious.

Naruto: Or Uwaah-sama is just a living miracle… *Forced to say, because Uwaah-sama is writing it*

Me: Please do review, and let me know if you're still there ^o^!


End file.
